The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen
by SummerSunshine13
Summary: This is the sequel of One Summer. This story carries you through the lives of Summer and Seth and how they deal with Kayleigh, their upcoming wedding and the chaos that comes with it all. SS. ENJOY!
1. Home Sweet Home

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 1

Seth slept next to Summer on the bed and he rolled over restlessly. He smiled at her sleeping figure; it had been 3 weeks since they had been in hospital and they had first met Kayleigh. A soft little whine-y cry came from the crib that rested in the corner and Seth quickly got up and walked over to it trying his best to stay quiet and not to wake Summer.

"Hi Kayleigh." He cooed softly, moving his hand over his daughter's face.

"We don't want to wake up mommy, do we? No we don't." He lifted her up and placed her in his arms and walked out of the pool house. Once he made it into the kitchen, he started humming a lullaby and rocking her.

"Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring

But if that diamond ring turns brass,

Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass." He hummed softly and then the little baby shut her eyes and he kissed her forehead as she fell to sleep.

The light in the kitchen turned on and Seth turned to face his mother.

"Seth? Why are you up so early?" She yawned and walked towards her son.

"Kayleigh was restless and I didn't want her to bother Summer." Seth explained softly, so not to wake his daughter.

Kirsten nodded and he continued. "Summer's been exhausted lately and she finally got to sleep." Seth himself yawned. Seth had still been going to school and life had been hard. Since Summer was left to take care of Kayleigh during the day while he was off at school, she was ready to hand over their baby to Seth as soon as he got home. It proved even harder for Seth since usually when he got home he would relax and do homework later but now he helped with Kali and didn't have much time for school work and studying or just plain hanging out.. Parenthood was quite something.

Kirsten noted how tired Seth was. She noticed that every time she saw the two of them, Seth and Summer had huge bags under their eyes.

"Hey honey, how about I take my granddaughter and you get some rest?" His mother said smiling.

"That would be awesome. Thanks." His mother took the baby carefully and kissed his son on his forehead. He groaned and walked back to the pool house. He opened the door and quietly stepped in the room.

"Cohen?" Summer moaned into the dark surroundings.

"Yeah baby?" He crawled to the bed and laid next to her.

"What time is it?" She sat up and could barely see his figure in the dark.

"around 3." He responded.

"Oh." She started to get up out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Just checking on Kayleigh."

"She's not there. My mom has her." Seth said quickly so when she got to the crib she wouldn't freak out when she found the crib empty and her baby missing.

"Why?" She yawned and walked back to the bed.

"She was fussy so I took her to the kitchen so she wouldn't wake you and my mom was up and she wanted to spend some time with her."

"Oh ok." She replied softly and moved closer to Seth. "Cohen…" She purred into his ear.

"That's me" He said sarcastically, moving his hand down her leg slowly.

"Shhh." She said slowly, pressing a taunting kiss on his lips. He moaned until she pressed her tongue through and Seth rolled on top of her. He kissed her and then moved to her neck moving ever so slowly that Summer moaned in heated frustration.

"I want you." Summer begged as she began tearing off his t-shirt. His shirt and her pajama top fell off in a second and Summer was about to remove his boxers when they were interrupted.

"Seth, honey? Are you up?" They broke apart as Kirsten's voice filtered through the room.

Seth scrambled up, grabbed his shirt and walked over to his mother.

"Hi mom. What's up?" He threw his hand into his hand and pulled it through trying to look not embarrassed.

"Kayleigh's asleep and I was just going to put her down. I think she will sleep for a while. I just wanted to let you know. Okay, honey. Go back to bed and rest." She patted him on his arm and walked happily out of the pool house. As soon as she did, Summer exploded out laughing.

"Nice, Summer, nice." Seth returned walking back to the bed and laying down next to her and pulling the cover over his head. "I'm not talking about it."

Summer snorted.

8990435 589435

The next morning Seth was crazily dashing around the room trying to find his shoes and his backpack.

"Summer! Where is it?" He checked under the bed for the 5th time and practically crawled under it.

"How would I know? I'm not your housekeeper. Did you try in the house?" Seth looked up at her and grinned.

"Eureka! Summer! I'd never knew I would use that word that much." Summer smiled at him and then went back to nursing Kayleigh in her rocking chair. He ran out of the room and came fumbling back in with his book bag and one shoe.

"I can't find the other one. It's not by this one." He threw his shoe on and checked under the bed again.

"Why don't you just wear another pair of shoes?" Summer asked quietly as he came up from under the bed and bumped his head on it.

"Eureka!" He went over to her and kissed her on her lips. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Survive?" She answered innocently.

"Your mommy's mean." He leaned down and kissed Kayleigh. "She always thinks she's so funny."

"Look who's talking." She replied sarcastically.

" Kayleigh would be so lucky to get my brilliant charm."

"Gag." She laughed. "Now someone has to get to school. Or they are going to be late for their US Government exam."

"Right. Remember I'm going to be home late today since I have to make-up that test in Chemistry since someone was in labor the day I had to take it."

She smugly smiled at him. "Have a good day at school."

"Have fun changing diapers and wiping up spit up!" He called out the door.

46 65634

Sandy stood outside and knocked on the pool house door. The door opened up and Summer appeared.

"Hi Sandy. Can I help you with something?" She smiled and adjusted Kayleigh in her arms. "Look, Kali. There's your grandpa."

"Hi Summer. I just came here to see Kayleigh. I've been so busy these last two weeks with my case with David Jewels that I haven't hardly seen her."

"Oh well. Here she is."

"She's changed so much Summer. I can see the resemblance between you two." He touched the baby's hand softly.

"Yeah? That's what Cohen keeps telling me."

"But really Summer she does. She'll look just like you." Summer smiled at him and tried to imagine a little 6 year old girl dancing around that looked just like her.

"_Mommy! I'm home!" A little girl with her chocolate brown hair in pig tails and in a blue and yellow sunflower dress raced in the door and dashed into the kitchen where Summer was making cookies._

"_Hi Kayleigh. How was school?" The little 6 year old pranced over to her mom and gave her a big hug._

"_It was so fun. There is this silly little boy who keeps pulling on my hair. He keeps chasing me around too."_

"_Really?" Summer's face lighted up. Already as a kindergartner, her daughter was being chased by boys._

"_That means he likes you, honey." Kayleigh's face scrunched up and she stuck out her tongue._

"_Eww!" An exact replica of Summer said._

"_What's his name?"_

"_Charlie." She said quickly._

"_Is he cute?"_

"_Boys have cooties." She answered. Summer smiled and leaned down to her level._

"_Does daddy have cooties?"_

"_Daddy's not a boy." She answered matter-a-factly._

"_He's not!" A voice came from the hall and Seth walked in. Kayleigh ran and gave him a huge hug. _

"_Daddy!"_

"_Are you guys making fun of me?" He asked joking._

"_No." Kayleigh answered, giggling._

"_I think you were." Seth grabbed her legs and pulled her over his shoulder so she was hanging like a sack of potatoes.. Kayleigh began giggling even harder._

"_DADDY!" She laughed._

"_What, angel?" He used his over hand to tickle her stomach._

"_Let me down. That tickles!" She was laughing so hard and was having so much fun._

"_Not until you say Duchess Giggles!" _

"_Duchess Giggles!"_

_He let her down softly and Kayleigh was back on her feet. _

"_I'm going to get you Daddy!" She went in for the tackle and she began tickling Seth._

_He started to run into the family room._

"_You can't catch me!" He joked and ran behind the couch._

"_Boo!" She sneaked up to him and pouched on him._

"_Mommy! Help me tickle him!" She laughed, her cute little dimples matching Seth's._

_Summer smiled and joined Kayleigh._

TBC

AN. This took forever and I'm going to continue it ASAP.

Things to look forward to in The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

The wedding will be planned,

school will get increasingly harder for Seth,

an emergency for Kayleigh,

Summer will get some horrible news

Trouble for Kirsten and Summer

Marissa and Ryan will make some appearances

and Oh YEAH! A Party!

Please review!


	2. Daddy Dearest

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 2.

AN: Ok. So I wrote the 2nd chapter of this story and I went to go and click save and the computer CRASHES on me. I was so angry that I gave up on that yesterday. LOL. Now I will try to remember what I wrote.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen and Summer in the City. THANKS!

"Summer! Will you take Kayleigh for me?" Seth called from his place at the kitchen table. He had been studying for his chemistry assignment and it had been hell. His teacher Mr. McAllen had been on his back the whole last month about how little he was completing in his class. He was threatening to fail Seth if he didn't complete every assignment from now to the end of the school year. Seth was feeling the pressure and he knew he had to concentrate on his material. He wanted to make Summer proud by being to best he could at school.

"Why?" She called back from the couch. She was just in the middle of watching her favorite movie and finishing her dinner.

"I have to concentrate on this junk and I can't with Kayleigh crying every other minute."

"Okay." Summer got up from the couch and came over to Seth.

"Thanks Sum. I just have to finish this. I will probably be up all night." Summer kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Your daddy is going to be President one day if he keeps this up." She joked proudly to her daughter who still laid in her bassinet.

"I have to get back to this." He interrupted and put his nose back in his textbook.

"Sorry." She apologized and carefully retrieved the baby from it's basket and carried her back to the living room.

"Daddy's trying to work really hard so you will be able to go to college."

Summer recalled the talk Sandy had with Seth a couple months ago. Sandy came to him when he began slacking off with Summer and his grades were declining. "_To accomplish things in life like getting a good paying job or having free time with out having to do 3 jobs at a time you have to get good grades. No matter how smart you are, your boss to be is going to look at what college you went too and your grades in college. They don't care about an_ything _else. Got that? Now if you want to quit school and be by Summer the whole time you will have to accept that life will be much harder for you. You won't get paid as much and it more likely that you will fall into debts. You now will have a baby and Summer to care for and you will have to find some way to support yourself. Having a baby is expensive. Having a house means you have to pay the mortgage every month and with Summer with her expensive tastes you will have to work many jobs just to keep up. Finishing High School and College is the way to go, son. Get good grades and everything will work itself out." _

Seth had turned around after that point. He knew he had to do well at school and finish high school. He didn't want Kayleigh to be ashamed at him when she grew older.

Summer shifted her position on the sofa and adjusted Kayleigh in her arms. Kali was such a beautiful baby with her little chocolate brown ringlets framing her face. Summer was surprised with how much hair she had when she was born. It was this big mass of chocolate hair and Seth and Summer loved it so much. She couldn't imagine giving her a haircut in the near future.

Her attention switched back to her favorite movie.

"_I wanted it too be you. I wanted it too be you so badly._" Meg Ryan's character told Tom Hanks' character in _You've Got Mail _

"Aww." She said sadly as they kissed on screen. She adored that movie so much. It kind of reminded her of Seth and hers relationship. She didn't know why because they never once emailed each other but it just kind of seemed like it.

The doorbell rang and Summer jumped up with Kayleigh in tow to answer it. She didn't want Seth to be distracted any more then he had too.

"Hi." Summer froze as she saw the figure at the door.

"Hi." She returned coldly. She tightened her grip on Kayleigh and she held her closer to her.

"I just stopped by to tell you that Diane and I am moving to Chicago." She looked at her father for a second and she couldn't believe it. He was moving?

"Oh." She didn't offer to let him in but kept the door close even to her reach to slam it at him at any moment if the situation occurred. "When?" She asked calmly even though she wanted to scream at him.

"Tomorrow." _Tomorrow_? He was leaving tomorrow? It was already 8 O'clock at night and he bothered to tell her now?

"Wow. That's soon."

"Well, Diane made me come over and tell you." He shifted at the door and he looked old and tired. Summer stared him in his eyes and she realized that all she saw now was coldness and bitterness. He had no heart to him.

"Oh." She responded, no real emotion in her tone.

"This is the baby?" Her father said coldly.

"Yes." She didn't even bother with saying her name. She knew her father hated her baby already. Summer hadn't even seen him since the day he made her chose between him or her baby.

"She is too small." Neil Roberts responded. He was cold, heartless and mean.

"Mr. Roberts! Hello!" Sandy's voice filtered into the room. He came bounding down the stairs. "How can I help you?" Summer pulled Kali even closer. How could that man standing in front of her be her father. He was pure hatred.

"Nothing Stanford. I'm done here. Goodbye." And with that he stepped off the porch and into the fading light of the day.

"Are you okay Summer?" Sandy knew she disliked her father and he imagined she must be going through a hard time just seeing him again.

She raised her head and spoke softly. "If Seth wonders where I am, tell him I'm in the pool house." Summer turned around and left.

7458932 54257894

Three hours later, Seth, exhausted and beat, stumbled into the pool house. He had just crammed every possible piece of information available to the study of Chemistry into his head. He wasn't going to let down Summer or Kayleigh by not passing in Science.

He walked straight into the closet where he shed his school clothes and started putting on his pajamas. After he was finished Seth treaded into the bedroom where he first checked on Kayleigh to make sure she was sleeping and everything was ok. Everything was and he finally made his way to the bed. Climbing in, he felt a wave of relief hit him and he knew the day was over and he could finally sleep.

A hushed sniffle came from Summer's side of the bed and he realized his girlfriend was crying.

"Summer?" He whispered and turned over to face her.

"Yeah?" Her reply was so quiet and hushed he knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" He sat up a little and began to rub her back.

"My dad….came over. Tonight." Her answer was racked with sobs.

"Everything's going to be fine Summer." Seth leaned over and grabbed her slim frame and enclosed it in a big comforting hug.

"He's leaving to Chicago." She managed to get out as she cried in his shoulder.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They stayed in the hugging position for a while as Summer cried.

"But you know what Summer? We are your family Summer. No matter what, we are always going to be here for you. Me and Kayleigh and my parents. We love you so much." His hand massaged her arm until she realized just how much loved she was and she settled down and finally fell asleep.

5436 565 67676575

"_Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl cried to her parents who were watching You've Got Mail on the couch._

"_What honey?" Summer replied as Tom Hanks' character asked Meg Ryan's character whether or not her secret mystery guy was married or not._

"_Can I go over to Charlie's house? Please?" She begged. Even since her first day of kindergarten Charlie and her were attached to the hip._

"_Mmm." Seth and Summer exchanged looks. "Sure but let us watch our movie first okay honey and then we will take you ok? It's almost over" The little 7 year old girl giggled._

"_Thank you Mommy!" She ran and hugged her mom. "You too daddy."_

_Seth gave her a monster kiss on her cheek and she laughed. "EWW. Daddy. That's gross."_

"_Really? Your mother doesn't think so." Summer hit him in the ribs. "Ouch." Seth whined._

"_Mommy? Does he kiss you like that?" She asked curiously. Why would her mother like to get kissed by her daddy?_

"_Yes." She responded, staring at Seth angrily. Why did he have to say that in front of her? She didn't want to start giving her the Birds and the Bees' talk any sooner than she had too._

"_Do you like it?" She asked, scrunching up her nose._

"_No." She lied and Seth pouted. _

"_See daddy. You should stop." She told her dad matter-a-factly._

"_I should." He agreed._

"_Okay guys. Can we watch my favorite movie now?" Summer laughed as she settled into the movie again._

"_Oh right. Because Summer wouldn't want to miss any of it. It's not like you can't quote the entire movie by heart." Seth announced and Kali giggled. She definitely was a giggler._

"_Ever since they canceled the Valley this is what I live on." She defended._

"_We know." Seth replied sarcastically._

"_Comic Books anyone?"_

_He was about to reply his usual answer._

"_Right. Graphic Novels. Sorry." Summer interjected. "Big difference."_

_Seth looked like he was just been stabbed. "I'm wounded Summer!"_

"_The movie!" Kayleigh shushed them and turned back to the show._

"_OMG! She's turning into you!" Seth pointed out to Summer in a horrified tone._

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_Did you not hear my last statement?" Seth joked. "Turning. Into. You. Enough said."_

_TBC_

Review whether you liked it or not. Do you like Summer's dream of how her family turns out in the future? No? Yes?. But I could do one like that in every chap.


	3. Moving On

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 3.

Author's Note:

In regard to the house they got in One Summer, don't worry I haven't forgot about that. The Cohen's bought the land and they will build a house soon. This will also add to the chaos. Sorry for any confusion of why they don't have a house yet.

"I can't believe they are gone." Summer said quietly. After Seth got home the next day, Summer dragged him to her old house. Her dad and step-mom had already left and the movers were dragging all the boxes and furniture out of the house now.

"I know." Seth nodded yawning.

"It will seem so empty." Summer frowned. She had grown up here. She was even born here. Her mom didn't want to have her at a hospital so she ended him having her at home.

"Do you want to go in and say a last good bye?" Seth asked, knowing she would.

"Okay. Kirsten won't mind a little bit, right?"

"She loves alone time with Kayleigh."

"Okay. Lets'."

After Seth explained that Summer was the daughter of the people who were moving, the movers let them come in.

"There is nothing in here. It's so…lonely." Summer spoke sadly. She always loved this house. She grew up here.

As they walked up into her bedroom, Summer gasped. Even though Diane told her that her dad had renovated her bedroom, she still hadn't fully understood that. But as she entered it, it hardly felt like her bedroom. The room wasn't it's purple anymore; it was a deep tan with built in bookshelves.

"Oh." She responded dejectedly.

"We will never forget our memories here will we?" Seth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Cohen." She sighed.

"What? We lost our virginities here. That's a big deal."

"I remember your expression when I told you. You were so stupid." She giggled.

"Hey! You were a party girl. I used common sense. Never in a million years would I have guessed."

"Cohen! Enough."

"Fine!"

"You know what we should do to get my dad back. We should buy this house and he would be furious." Her wheels in her brain were going in overtime. "THAT"S WHAT WE SHOULD DO!"

"Now Summer. That is ridiculous. We already have a house. I mean we don't but we are going too. We can't buy this house."

"Come on Cohen!"

"No. We can not buy this house. I bet it's already sold to a rich bozo and his surgically enhanced wife. We can not."

"Pretty please."

"We can't buy a house just to get your dad back. He lives in Chicago. He's not going to come back to see who bought his house."

"He might. He travels everywhere to work. Orange County is the perfect place." She gave him her puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

"No Summer. Remember we have a house."

"It won't be ready for like a year or two and I bet we can sell it." She smiled happily.

"We would be right next to my parents and Marissa! You loved that idea!" Seth realized he was in a lose-lose situation.

"I do but we can visit whenever! It's not that far!"

"We would be right next door at the other house. Right on the ocean."

"Oh." She replied forgetting that part for a second. She loved that location because she was right on the beach, almost.

"Yes Summer. The beach. Beach equals happiness. Happiness equals love. Love equals something. I'm going no where with this but please Summer. Let's not buy another house." Seth rambled, finally getting through to her.

"We could get two houses." She asked hopefully.

"Summer…."

"Fine! Stupid! I know."

"Good. Now say goodbye to this house so Newport's Rich and Dysfunctional can move in."

"Okay. Goodbye old house. I tried." She smiled to her house sadly. "I'll miss you."

"That was good. Now let's go get our girl and relax."

"Sounds good."

4653728575849758475948

"The Baby Gap is so cute, Cohen. Come on!" She hauled him down the middle of the mall. She was pushing their little baby stroller with Kayleigh inside; Seth walking a couple steps behind. HE wasn't into the shopping thing. Whenever it seemed like he ever had free time from school he'd wind up at South Coast Plaza.

"Summer! It's not my thing. How about you go and I'll go to the comic book store right over there?" He asked hopefully. He hated the looks he got from woman when he went into a baby store.

"Fine but can you take Kayleigh?" She agreed.

"Summer! Guy with baby in comic store doesn't go over well." He groaned.

"Okay. My load of bags or Kali? Your pick?"

He sighed and took the baby stroller. "See you soon."

"Have fun."

"Don't spend too much!"

"Right." She waved and he knew already he was in deep trouble.

56365 365634654

"Cohen? You in here?" She called down an aisle of the comic book store. Some chubby guy kept ogling her and she was getting creped out. "Cohen?" She walked down another aisle when she saw a small crowd of teenage girls standing around something. Walking closer to see what all the commotion was, she realized her stroller was at the side of them.

"Cohen." She said again and scooted between two of the girls in front. There was Seth with Kayleigh in his arms and about 6 girls in tiny mini skirts and DKNY baby tees on touching her baby and Seth.

"COHEN!" She said.

"Hey Summer!" The other girls didn't like the newcomer who took the attention off themselves.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"They like Kayleigh. Everyone. This is Kayleigh's mom." The girls groaned.

"Okay. Shows over. Cohen. Let's go." She took Kayleigh out of Seth's arms and put her in her stroller.

"What's the matter Sum? Are you mad?" He asked, finally away from the girls.

"You are showing off our baby! Just for girls!"

"They wanted to see her. I wanted to be polite."

"Bullcrap Cohen. You liked all the attention."

"It's not like I don't see all the guys staring at you. I don't say anything about it."

"Well, I'm not flirting with them and using our baby to get them!" She shouted at him, walking quickly down the mall.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" They both yelled and they both walked out of the mall in silence.

563 526 56256

"_Mommy? Can me and Charlie get married tomorrow?" Kayleigh Grace asked hopefully one day._

"_What?" Summer asked, thinking she heard her wrong._

"_Can Charlie and me get married tomorrow." She smiled, her dimples showing._

"_Honey you have to be an adult to get married."_

"_You and daddy got married when you were 18." She pouted._

"_I know sweetie but you can't get married this young."_

"_we love each other."_

"_You don't always have to rush and marry someone when you love them. It takes time to get to know them. You have to be sure you want to spend the rest of your life together."_

_Summer explained sitting next to her daughter on the couch. It was summer and everyday her daughter and Charlie were over at her house playing._

"_Is that what happened with you and daddy?" She asked curiously._

"_We kind of rushed it but we loved each other and we've known each other for a long time. We knew it was the right thing to get married. You should ask daddy about it"_

_Kayleigh looked confused. "Then why can't we get married?"_

"_Because you are 7 and still so young. But I have a good idea. Why don't you have a pretend wedding and see how you like it? Sound good?" Summer asked her daughter. She eagerly nodded her head in delight. _

"_I'm going to call him and tell him!" She squealed._

"_Okay. Don't talk too long. Dinner should be ready soon!"_

_TBC_

Review if you like. I would love it. The next flash forward thingy is all Seth and Kayleigh. The flash farward thing is not really what happens in the future but what Summer dreams. It's complicated. Sorry LOL.

Review!


	4. Best Friends Forever

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 4

"Hey honey! Hi Summer! You guys are back so soon. When Seth called to say you went shopping I thought you would be gone for hours."

"Oh well, we cut it short." Summer replied, carrying in a couple shopping bags.

"That's ok. We love you home. Sandy called about an hour ago and said he got a call from the architect who will build your house. He wants to know when he should set up a meeting." Kirsten announced noting that there was a small bit of tension between Seth and Summer.

"Oh. Well, I'm home whenever so you probably should talk to _Seth_ about it." Summer replied as she walked over and put the stroller in the corner.

"Okay, honey? When is it good for you?"

"Any time mom. Really but just after school. 5ish any day is fine."

"Okay. I will call Sandy back and he will probably call him back tomorrow. Did my grandbaby like her trip to the mall?" She asked taking one of Kali's hands and enclosing it in hers.

"I'd say." Summer interjected, staring dangers at Seth.

"Really? Why?" Kirsten asked getting to the bottom of it.

"Ask Seth. He knows. I'll be in the pool house. I have to take a shower." She said leaving the room.

"Seth, what was that all about?" She placed her hands on her hips and waited for her son to answer. He shifted his daughter in his arms and sighed.

"Ok we went to the mall and while she went into shops I went into the comic books store with Kayleigh. All these girls swarmed around me oooing and awing about Kali and touching her and me. Apparently they really like teenage parents." His usual sarcasm stated.

"So Summer saw you?" Kirsten asked, nodding.

"Yep. And she's really mad at me right now."

"Well, It will blow over. Let her relax and don't bother her."

"I will try my best. But I think she's plum tired and with the house and everything we haven't even thought about the wedding. I'm not even sure she does want to get married anymore. She hasn't said one word about it since the day Kali was born."

"Honey, I don't think you should worry about that. I'm 100 percent sure she still wants to get married. Things are hectic and she's probably been too busy to think about it. I wouldn't worry at ALL." She said calmly. "Now let me take Kayleigh and you go grab everything from the car."

"Yeah, because woman can't carry stuff from the car. Only the guys can." He mumbled walking out the front door.

Kirsten shook her head. _Boys._

547893257 480 93535

"Oh my god Summer! I've been away for 2 weeks in Greece and she's changed so much!" Marissa shrieked over how different Kayleigh looked.

"Well, she does grow, Coop. She's not going to stay that size forever." Summer laughed handing over her baby to her best friends arms.

"I liked you before you ever meet Seth Cohen. You joke too much now." Marissa shook her hand.

"Well, you're not cynical like you used to be either. We've grown up Coop. We aren't 15 anymore."

"Yeah, I know." She responded sadly. "But I like this better anyways."

"Me too. I wouldn't have had Kayleigh either. _Would_ _I_? "Summer cooed to Kayleigh.

"It would have been so different if Ryan never came." Marissa replied sadly.

"I probably never would have talked to Cohen. That's sad."

"Totally." Marissa laughed.

"HEY!" She smacked her best friend on the arm.

"WHAT?"

"You're mean."

"Fine!" They both burst into a fit of giggles.

"These last 2 years have gone by so fast. High School's almost over." Marissa announced sadly to no on in particular.

"And all of you will go to college and I'll never see you or Ryan again. Cohen, I might." Summer smiled.

"Yeah, because that's a maybe."

"A slight possibility." Summer's eyebrows raised as she said that and they both began laughing again.

"So speaking of Seth, how's the wedding part going? Any planning or anything?"

"No. Kayleigh here, has been a handful for me and Cohen has been up to his eyeballs in school. I haven't even thought of it. And then when I talked to Kirsten yesterday, Sandy and Cohen were going to set up a time to meet the guy who's going to plan our house. That will be interesting."

"We are going to be neighbors! The fab four will be living right next to each other." Marissa blurted out happily.

"Who calls us the "Fab Four:" Summer laughed at this.

"Seth did."

"Oh."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Marissa asked, rocking Summer's baby in her arms.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She asked.

"Kind of."

"Summer just tell me."

"Okay, so Cohen and I went to the mall yesterday with Kayleigh. I wanted to go into the baby Gap to get some new clothes for Kayleigh. Cohen as usual didn't want to go in so he went with Kali to the comic book store. I came back to see how they were doing and there is this huge, I mean huge, group of girls at every side of him, ogling him and my baby. Why are there that many girls in a comic book store in the first place?" Marissa shrugged. "So I yelled at him for using our baby to get girls and now I'm mad at him."

"Wow." Marissa started laughing. "Seth was surrounded by girls at a comic book store?" She was now laughing in controllable.

"This is not funny Coop!"

"Yes IT IS! It's hilarious."

"Whatev. Coop." Summer rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. "So how's your boyfriend?" Summer changed the subject. Enough with the laughing.

"He's happy; I'm not. He's boring. He used to be so fun but now he just watches football all day or sleeps. He won't do anything anymore."

"Sorry Coop. When are you going to dump him?" Summer asked happily. Now Ryan and Coop could get back together.

"Don't sound too happy, Sum." Marissa looked at her best friend and smiled.

"I'm not, I'm sad." She put on an obvious fake frown. "See. Me. Sad."

"I am dumping him today."

"So sad." She said dramatically.

"Sum, stop." Marissa laughed.

"What? I'm sad!"

"Summer…" Marissa groaned; some times she thought Summer was as bad as Seth.

"Fine, I'm a happy Summer now." Summer started laughing too. "I'm glad your back Coop. We should go shopping soon."

"Definitely. We should make it a mother day and bring Kirsten."

"Yeah, your mother too?" Summer asked politely.

"Why not. She's been on my good side the past couple days."

"OKAY. LET'S MAKE IT A DATE!" Summer exclaimed goofily.

The room exploded in laughter.

"Hey Daddy? Can I talk to you for a second?" Kayleigh asked quietly , climbing into Seth's lap.

"_Sure? What's up?"_

"_The sky." She giggled._

"_Haha. Very funny. You got me." His hands moved to tickle her. _

"_Daddy! Stop!" Kayleigh laughed._

"_Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?" Seth turned serious and waited for Kayleigh to talk to him._

"_How did you meet mommy?" She asked a bright smile on her face. Her bangs fell over her eyes and Seth swept them off to the side of her face._

"_Oh. Why do you want to know that?" Seth asked confused._

"_Because Charlie and I got married today and I want to know how you and mommy got married."_

"_Huh? You are Charlie got married."_

"_DUH! Didn't mommy tell you? She married us. You were at work. Sorry but we couldn't wait any longer." She said so seriously. _

"_Really? Did you have fun?"_

"_It was so much fun. I messed up on my vows. But he did too so I don't feel that bad."_

"_That's good."_

"_Now tell me how mommy and you ended up together." For a little 7 year old she sure was a good talker._

"Well, when I was a little older then you, I was probably 10 when I first started liking your mom. But your mommy really didn't like me at first. I had to get her to like me."

"_Was that hard?" Kayleigh interrupted._

"_Oh yeah." Seth laughed. "I spent years."_

"_Oh. I'm so sorry daddy."_

"_That's okay, I got her now." He laughed._

"_Good going dad." She put her hand up for a high 5 and he slapped her hand._

"_Thanks Sweetie." He hugged her closer to him. "So I was in love with her like forever. And I even named my boat after her. See, I had a sailboat in high school and I named it The Summer Breeze. She didn't know who I was at the time but I kept hoping she would notice me. I had this whole big plan to sail to Tahiti with her during summer."_

"_Did you?_

"_No. I went without her once to travel around the US though but that was a big mistake."_

"_Why was that a mistake?" She asked, her head laying against his chest, just enjoying his storytelling._

"_Because I left your mommy without telling her. She was really upset with me." Seth sighed. He still regretted leaving._

"_Why did you leave then if you knew it would upset mommy?" Kayleigh asked confused, putting her head up to look into her Daddy's eyes._

"_I was upset because your Uncle Ryan left and I didn't want to live in Newport anymore."_

"_Why did RyRy leave?" Kayleigh questioned again. That girl was just full of questions._

"_He went back to Chino."_

"_Oh."_

"_So anyways, little miss questions. When I was little I really really liked her. I dreamed of marrying her one day but the truth was I never talked to her before."_

"_Really?" She scrunched up her cute little button nose in confusion._

"_Yep. So one day Ryan he came to live with us and Summer liked him."_

"_Ewww? Really?"_

"_Yes really."_

"_But he's married to Marissa."_

"_I know but he wasn't then. But when I was 16 I finally talked to her."_

"_Did she like you?"_

"_Not at first. Remember when I told you it took a long time."_

"_Oh yeah. Sorry." She blushed._

"_Well, One day this other girl named Anna came into the picture and she liked me. Then I think your mom got jealous. And suddenly she liked me."_

"_Really. Did you pick mommy?"_

_Seth shook his head sadly. "Nope."_

"_DADDY!" She swatted him._

"_I know. Wrong decision. But I finally got your mother after that."_

"_Did you get married right after that? Kayleigh sat up excitedly._

"_No."_

"_ohh."_

"_I know. We didn't get married for a long time."_

"_When?"_

"_After you were born."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep."_

"_When did you have me?" She asked curiously. Why was it now she was so curious when she was born and when they got married?_

"_7 years ago silly."_

"_I knew that." She giggled climbing on top of his lap again._

"_Then why did you ask?"_

_Kayleigh Grace shrugged._

"_Well, I think it's time for your bedtime."_

"_Wait no! Tell me one more story. Tell me mommy's and your first date. Please!"_

"_Okay, but this is it and then it's bedtime for you. Got it?"_

_She nodded eagerly._

"_Okay. It was Valentine's day and Summer and I were in my room and we got to talking and I turned on some music and we danced." He concluded fast._

"_Daddy! That wasn't it!"_

"_Yes it was."_

"_That's boring!"_

"_Sorry kiddo. But that was it. We danced." He had left out certain details of the day before and the talk before the dance but his daughter didn't need to know that at all._

"_One more." She pleaded._

"_Nope. Bedtime for you."_

"_I'll ask mommy about your first date and I'll bet she'll tell me more."_

"_Tomorrow." Seth smiled scooting her up to her bedroom._

"_Goodnight daddy."_

"_Goodnight. Don't let the bedbugs bite."_

"_EWWWW"_

_TBC_

_Fluff._

_Review._

_Now._

_LOL._

_Next chapter has the incident with Kirsten and Summer as it says in chapter 1._


	5. De'ja'vu

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 5

AN: I know this chapter will have a little more drama then I have had in the last couple chapters but I hope it seems realistic and I plan for more drama in later chapters.

"You girls were so nice to invite us on your little shopping trip." Kirsten announced as her, Summer, Marissa, and Julie all walked into the front entrance of the mall. It was a Saturday and the mall was packed.

"We thought it would be fun for everyone to do this. I just hope Sandy and Cohen won't have any trouble with the baby." Summer replied, kind of nervous. She had never really officially left Seth alone with the baby while she was not within running distance.

"They will be fine. I'm almost sure of it. Sandy is the one I'm worried about. You should have seen him with Seth. He had no clue what to do with him after he was just born. He looked confused most of the time." Kirsten laughed to herself remembering those wonderful years.

"Aww." Marissa said sweetly.

"Yes, I remember Jimmy was so bad too. He couldn't tell the front of a diaper from the back. We wasted so many diapers on that." Julie chatted. She seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Yeah, I wish dad was still here." Marissa said quietly and Summer wrapped her hand over her shoulder.

"We all do." She sighed, " but right now it's time to waste every single dollar Caleb, Sandy, and Cohen, have made in the past month. Ready girls?" Summer exclaimed giddily.

"READY!" They replied. On your mark, get set, GO!

4536 5656 565 654

"Son! Do you know where Kayleigh's bottle is?" Sandy asked into the pool house. Seth was still sleeping since it was a Saturday and the day before he had did an all-nighter studying for a test in Math. Sandy decided to let him sleep and he'd take care of Kayleigh.

But right now the baby was crying and he knew she was hungry.

"Huh?" He yawned and looked at his dad. "Where's Kayleigh?" He asked, noting she wasn't with his dad.

"On the living room floor. I'm looking for her milk, where is it?"

"THE LIVING ROOM FLOOR! You have to watch her!" Seth jumped out of bed and scrambled out of the room.

"There's my baby!" A couple minutes later he came back into the pool house where his father still was. "Dad, don't you know you just can't leave a baby by itself."

"I haven't."

"You just did!" He rocked her so she would stop crying.

"Sorry, I was just looking for her bottle."

"Did you look in the fridge? I think she put some breast milk in there before she left with the girls."

"Right." Sandy snapped his fingers and walked out of the pool house. Seth shook his head at his dad.

"Found it!" Sandy hollered from the kitchen. "You can go back to bed and I'll take care of Kayleigh."

"Na, It's okay. I'm awake now. I'll watch her." Seth decided. He wasn't quite sure he was ready to let him take care of his baby without a watchful eye on him. And plus Summer would have a fit if she found out Sandy had left her baby in the house with no one in it.

"You sure, son? I was doing fine. We were just chatting." Sandy walked back into where Seth was with the bottle.

"Good for you dad. It must have been quite lively." Seth nodded.

"Thanks, son." Sandy said not noting the obvious sarcasm.

"So me and Kali are going to get some food." He took the bottle from his father's hand and sat on the rocking chair. "We can do something together after she eats. Ok?"

"Sounds good." Sandy Cohen grinned.

T643 6367 56

"Three hundred dollars for this?" Julie said holding up a tiny bikini on one finger. "What a bargain. I totally want to shop here next time."

"Mom? Why are you so happy?" Marissa asked confused.

"Oh nothing, why sweetie?" She turned to look at her daughter.

"You just are so… nice?" She tired to put it in the nicest way possible.

"Oh well, I'm not a total bitch 24/7 honey. You know that." She smiled.

"Oh Okay." Marissa shrugged.

"Now Summer honey, this would look so wonderful on you!" Julie shrieked grabbing a tiny one-piece off the rack. "Now I know that after you have a baby you still have all that baby fat so this would be so good for you."

"Thanks Mrs Nichol. I'll try it on." It was cute she thought. She wasn't a size 2 anymore after she had her baby after all. It was worth a shot.

"No problem. How you doing Kirsten? Finding anything you like?" Julie inquired.

"Yeah, but it's only March. I think I might wait until summer to find something. They over price things now." Kirsten said politely, just glancing randomly at swim-suits.

"You don't need to worry about money Kiki."

"I know but I'm just not into looking at swimsuits."

Summer glanced at Kirsten and she felt a wave of de'ja'vu. About 7 months ago she had the exact conversation with Kirsten.

"Hey guys if she doesn't want to buy a swimsuit she doesn't have too." Summer interrupted just as Julie was going to insist she try something on. Kirsten kindly smiled at her.

Was Kirsten pregnant? She couldn't, could she?

"Fine." Julie said. "Everything's just so cute."

"Then mom why don't you try something on? How about this" Marissa asked, carrying a half- dozen in her arms herself.

"Please honey, I don't have the figure anymore." She moved her freshly pedicured hand down her waist.

"Come on Mrs. Nichol. I bet it will look great on you."

"You don't have to flatter me Summer." She looked at the small suit once more. "Okay, I'll just try it on."

"Okay, we'll be out here."

"Marissa come with me and tell me how it looks, please?"

"Okay, Sum can you hold this?"

"Sure Coop."

"Thanks, coming mom!" Her mom had already gone in the dressing stall and was waiting for her.

"Hey Kirsten." She greeted once they were alone.

"Hey Summer. Thanks for fending off Julie for me."

"No problem. Can I ask you a question? I know it's none of my business but I was just wondering." Summer walked over to where there wasn't any one by them and sat on one of the two chairs there.

"Sure Summer. You are family. You can ask anything. What's up?"

"Are you pregnant?" Summer asked quietly and Kirsten's face went white.

"_Mommy! I can't believe you're here!" Kayleigh screeched and ran over to her mother. It was recess in her 1st grade class and she was previously swinging on the swings._

"_I told you I'd pick you up for your birthday. I wouldn't break my promise." Summer replied hugging her daughter. She couldn't believe she had already turned 8._

"_Look what Charlie gave me for my birthday!" She pushed her present into Summer's face and Summer laughed. "WOW! That's awesome. You are very lucky! Now duchess Giggles has a little friend."_

"_I know! He knew I love horses so he got me this." She hugged the little black pony in her small arms. "can we go now?"_

"_Sure. Get your backpack and I'll check you out."_

"_Okay, mommy. See you in a couple minutes!" Kayleigh Cohen ran over to the classroom and went inside._

_When Summer came back from the front office, she saw her daughter giggling with Charlie. They were so cute together. Kayleigh noticed her mother and ran over to her waving bye to all the children._

"_Okay Pumpkin. Where too now?" She asked taking her daughter's backpack._

"_Let's go to McDonalds! I want a happy meal!" She was so excited. Ever since her mother promised she'd pick her up early on her birthday all she could talk about was that._

"_That sounds okay."_

"_YEAH!" She said happily climbing into the car._

"_So anything besides getting another pony happen at school today?" Summer questioned smiling, starting the engine._

"_Tommy threw up all over the teacher."_

"_Oh no." She laughed. "I thought Ms Alexis smelled kind of funky."_

_Her daughter erupted into giggles._

"_Well, she did."_

"_I'm glad you had a good time at school today. Daddy and I have a big surprise for you when he gets home from work."_

"_Really? What is it?" She asked happily, almost jumping out of her seat._

"_Well, It's a surprise. That means I can't tell you. Even if I did, daddy would get mad at me." Summer grinned. She knew how much Kayleigh was going to love her present._

"_I won't tell." She said quietly, silently begging her mom._

"_I know you won't tell, Because I'm not going to tell you." She beamed._

_TBC_

_Cliffhanger I know. But don't worry, I have everything planned out for the next chapters. I have a big thing planned for the next couple chapters._

_Review! Or…_

_Thanks, Jo_


	6. The Wonderful Wizard Of OZ

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 6

"Hey Dad? Where are you?" Seth asked carrying Kayleigh with him.

"I'm upstairs." He yelled. "Come up."

"Okay." He began walking up the stairs. "What are you doing up here anyways?"

He turned the corner and went into his parents bedroom. His father was combing his hair.

"Hey." Seth greeted, sitting on the bed.

"Hi Son. I'm just getting dressed and then we can go."

"Sure. Where?" He asked confused.

"Out."

"Aww! My favorite place." Seth said with his usual sarcasm.

"Very funny son. I thought we could go to the beach or something."

'Dad? The beach?" Seth replied hesitant.

"Yes. The beach. What's wrong with that? A little father/son bonding."

"The bonding's- a maybe. Doubtful but still a maybe. But the beach is full of beautiful tan rich people who have nothing better to do then sit on the sand and do nothing. I don't want to be one of those people dad. I'm too young to die." Seth frowned giving a horrified look on his face.

"Fine." Sandy shook his head. "Bait Shop?"

Seth stared at him like "what the hell".

"Or." Sandy eyebrows went up. "We could go shopping!"

"When did you turn into a girl, dad?"

"We wouldn't shop. We could spy on the girls." Seth sighed.

"We have nothing better to do then stare at Julie Cooper Nichol or whatever she's called, shop?" Sandy shrugged. "Fine. I'll get Kali's stuff."

6747 645 767 45743

Kirsten looked back at her. Why was Summer asking her that?

She shifted on her feet and looked back at Summer.

"Why would you think I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know. I just got this weird feeling. If you don't want to answer you don't have too. I'm really rude." Summer reasoned. " But are you?"

Kirsten nodded and gave a quick laugh. "You caught me."

"Really? Oh that is so cute. Little Kayleigh will have a little playmate." Summer clapped.

Julie came out of the stall with Marissa.

"God! They make things so small these days. But luckily a size 5 fit me. Yikes!" She laughed.

"That's good Julie. Where to next?" She didn't look at Summer but walked up ahead with Julie while Summer walked behind with Marissa.

"Hey Sum. What's up? You seem different."

"Nah. I was just thinking about it will be months before I can fit into a bikini again."

"Right. I bet you could fit into it right now if you tried. Have you been working out?" Marissa questioned, tugging at the bottom of her mini skirt as she noticed a bunch as guys staring at her.

"Coop! I have not. Stop flattering me. I don't like it." She laughed.

"Hey guys." Summer waved. "We're unavailable." They frowned and Marissa swatted her.

"Why did you do that? I just broke up with what's his face." Summer secretly wanted Ryan and her to get together and she had to steer her away from other guys.

"What? Sorry! They were ogling you and I thought it was gross. I bet they were picturing you naked."

"Gross."

"What! I bet they were. They are guys!" She said as if it explained it completely.

35656573456 563 546

"Ryan, my man?" He knocked on his old bedroom door and Ryan came out.

"Hey, dude. Do you want to come to the mall with my dad and I and spy on the girls?" Seth asked, carrying a neon pink diaper bag with the words Mrs. Pitt on the side.

"I don't know. I have this project in History due Monday."

"Come on dude! Marissa will be there." Seth persuaded, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll get dressed."

"There you go. Come down when you are ready. I just have to find Kayleigh's stroller."

"Okay. Be right there."

Seth bounded down the stairs and he let out a big breath of air when he saw that his dad still had Kali.

"Is Ryan coming?" Sandy asked in a dark blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Yep. We are off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz." Seth hummed.

"Seth!" Ryan called. "Don't start with your munchkin voices."

"Why my pretty little friend?"

"Seth!"

"Fine." Seth sighed in his normal voice.

Ryan came down the stairs and Seth nodded. "Let's go!"

456 53 67 6876736

"Subway or Mongolian BBQ? Julie asked, her arms loaded with bags. They were done shopping for the day and now they had decided it was time for lunch.

"Mongolian, definitely." Summer and Marissa said together.

"I guess we have a winner. Is that okay with you Kiki?"

"Anything's fine because I'm not really hungry so I really wasn't thinking of getting something." Kirsten replied, setting her own bags down at a table in the food court.

"Are you sure?" Julie questioned, removing her sunglasses and putting them in her purse.

Kirsten nodded. "Okay girls. Let's go. Kiki, will you watch my things? Thanks you're a doll." She smiled and waved.

Kirsten rested back in her chair. Summer now knew. The tables were turned. She hadn't told Sandy yet. It was understandable since she found out just a couple days ago but she still felt sneaky about not telling Sandy.

"Hey, Mrs. Cohen." Summer said. "Coop is going to order mine. We didn't want to leave you all alone." She came up and pulled up a chair.

"Thanks Summer." Summer smiled happily.

"No problem. So…" She looked over her shoulder and stared at a random object.

"Could you not tell Seth or anyone about me please." Kirsten spoke quietly.

"Sure. I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways. It's not my business." Summer nodded saying it.

"Tables are turned huh?" Kirsten laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I got a little sense of de'ja'vu when I saw that bikini."

"Right."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure." Kirsten mumbled.

"Oh, ok. Does Mr. Cohen know?"

"Summer, why do you still call us Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?"

"Habit, I guess." Summer shrugged embarrassed. She tapped her nails against the table restlessly.

"It's Mom and Dad now. Okay Summer?" Kirsten smiled politely. "And no, Sandy doesn't know."

"Okay, Mrs…Mom."

"Your Welcome."

"OH MY GOD!" Julie came up behind them. "That place is so dirty. I am never going to eat there again. I bet they have rats in there. Gross. I'm going to talk to Caleb about that!" Julie announced dramatically.

"Why? What happened?" Summer eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Thanks Coop." She said grabbing her food.

"The guy who served us had a cold! Yuck!" Julie retold, shaking her head.

"Why would the place have rats if he had a cold?" Summer picked at her food. Rats?

"Well, that I was being dramatic about."

"Oh, ok. Let's eat." Summer glanced at Kirsten. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything? Or you could have a bite of mine?" Summer offered.

"No Thanks Summer. If I get hungry I'll grab something at home. Thanks for the offer, though. I appreciate it." Kirsten winked at her.

Summer smiled back and went back to her food. Kayleigh was going to have a little pal when she was older. How cute! She could see it already! Was Kirsten going to have a little boy or a little girl?

She looked over through the entrance and she blinked. W_as that Cohen with binoculars behind a tree_? _And why was Ryan holding Kayleigh and shaking his head in disgust? Why was Sandy pointing at us? AND WHY THE HELL WAS COHEN LOOKING AT US WITH BINOCULARS AGAIN?_

"I'm pregnant mommy!" Kayleigh had her stomach stuffed with a pillow and she was parading herself down the house like that.

"_Wow! My baby's having a baby." She could remember when she used to do that. Her dad would get so mad at her since he thought it set bad ideas. But she always defined him and did it anyways._

"_I know. Aren't I so fat." Her daughter said dramactically._

"_I don't think so. You are so beautiful." She laughed. "So is it a girl or a boy?" She asked as she heard the front door slam.._

"_Daddy!" Kayleigh ran to him before she came walking in with him._

"_Summer? Why is my little princess look like she's having a baby?" Seth joked and used his finger to poke her belly._

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Awww." Seth turned and looked at Summer and she returned the look with a shrug._

"_You never answered my question, silly. Is it a boy or a girl?"_

"_A girl of course."_

"_really. That's nice. What are you going to name it?"_

"_Emily."_

"_Wow. That's pretty. Did you know that was my grandma's name?" Summer said watching her daughter with such joy._

"_Really! Was she pretty?"_

"_She was really pretty. She had long brown hair almost as long as yours and she used to always make up stories for me."_

"_Really? Can you tell me one?"_

"_Tonight. Okay?" Kali nodded eagerly. "Now go play and I'm going to talk to daddy."_

"_Okay. Bye Daddy!"_

"_Bye sweets." He sighed as he watched her bounce up the stairs._

"_How was your day?" Summer greeted, giving him a soft kiss._

"_Mmm. Hard?" He waited for another kiss. "Really hard?" She gave him another kiss._

"_Really?" She licked her lips and kissed him again._

"_Definitely."_

_TBC_

_I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. A lot actually Please don't get bored with this yet. I have something I think you guys are going to freak out about!. _

_Review!_


	7. A lovehate relationship

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 7

Summer stood. "I'll be right back, guys." She interrupted Julie's conversation and walked over to the entrance.

"Cohen!" She yelled a couple feet from his face. He lowered his binoculars and smiled.

"Hey Summer. Wow? Are you here at the mall too?" He smiled, his teeth showing.

"Ass!" She smacked him on the head.

"I'll take that as a yes." He nodded, rubbing his head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She stared at him, her hands on her hips, waiting for him to answer her.

"Shopping?"

"You are such a jerk, Cohen." She turned and faced Ryan. "What you are guys doing here?" She asked angrily.

"It was Sandy's idea. I just went along." Ryan shrugged. Summer rolled her eyes and took her baby from his arms.

"Cohen! I can't believe you came here to spy on us. You ass."

"I think you already established that, Summer."

"HEY Summer" Sandy came up behind her. "You found her. Good going guys." He patted Ryan on the back.

"Hey, Mr. C. What you doing here?" Her expression still hadn't changed.

Sandy used his hand to comb through his hair. "Oh you know. Shopping."

Summer sighed. "We are right over there. Might as well, get some lunch." Sandy and Ryan nodded as started walking over to the girls. "Cohen…Come HERE." She grabbed his shoulder and tugged him to her.

"Yes, milady." He grinned.

"You are in so much trouble." She sighed, angrily and looked up at him." I think we should break up." She said sternly. His smile turned to a grim frown.

"You are?"

"No ASS. But if you do that STUNT one more time, I am. Jerk." Summer ranted and turned on her heal and joined the others.

56 3546 5436763767347

"Sandy! What are you doing here?" Kirsten asked, watching her husband sit down directly in front of her and Ryan sitting by Marissa.

"I came to join by wife for Lunch." He sat and kissed her on her nose.

"Oh. That's wonderful." Kirsten smiled, tightly. "We just finished shopping for the day so we just thought we should get a bite to eat."

"That is good. Did you already eat yours?"

"Nah, I'd thought I would get something back at home." Sandy nodded with satisfaction.

"So Sandy?" Julie interrupted. She was getting bored of not talking to someone. "Is there some friction between Seth and Summer lately?" She asked, pointing over to the middle of the food court where Summer was yelling at Seth and then smacking him on the head once in a while.

"Nah. I wouldn't worry about it. There has always been a love/hate relationship with them." Julie nodded.

"So how's everything going with the baby?"

"Oh. She's a doll. Seth turned into a protective dad this morning. Apparently you aren't allowed to leave a baby in a house." Sandy shrugged and Kirsten perked up.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I went to get Kayleigh some milk but I couldn't find it so I went to ask Seth in the pool house so I put her down on the living room floor for a sec and then Seth freaks when I don't have her."

"Sandy!" She smacked him. "You can't do that."

"Apparently." He sighed, raising his hands up.

4352 465 46 562 46246

"Hey." Ryan greeted sitting in the seat next to Marissa.

"Hey." She smiled back. "I thought you were going to help with Kayleigh today while we shop?" Marissa asked looking at him, puzzled.

He motioned over to Summer and Seth arguing with the baby in Summer's arms.

"You decided to go shopping?" She asked, still puzzled.

"Nah. They wanted to spy on you guys—"

"And you wanted to come with?" She laughed, picturing that conversation they must have had earlier.

"Yeah, pretty much." He grinned at her. He hadn't seen her for 2 weeks. "So how's your boyfriend? Doing good?"

Marissa hesitated. "I broke up with him yesterday."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"He wasn't worth it." She shrugged and took another bite of her food.

"Aww." Ryan nodded. "Are you going to Caleb's party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my mom's making me. She said it wouldn't look good if I wasn't there. And apparently she has some big news to tell everyone. Should be interesting." She laughed. "Are you going?"

"Yeah. The Cohen's are going."

"That's good. Maybe we will see each other." Marissa grinned at him. They still had the chemistry.

"Definitely."

63563 6 3 7 67465 767353 76435753

"So I guess we should go."Julie announced, pushing her tray into the trash can. "Marissa, Honey ready to go?" She asked, after everyone had talked to everyone and all the food had been eaten.

"Sure mom. Bye Ryan. See you tomorrow." She got up and leaned over and hugged Summer who was playing peek-a-boo with Kayleigh. "Bye Sum. Call me tonight ok?"

"Okay, Bye Coop. Bye Julie."

"Sandy, you take Ryan and Seth home in your car and I'll take Summer and Kayleigh home in the Range Rover. Sounds ok?" Kirsten explained, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Okay, hon. See you at home." He waved and ushered Seth and Ryan out to the car.

"Ready Summer?" Kirsten asked politely. Summer gathered up the baby' stuff. "Hey Kirsten. I don't have Kali's car seat. It's in the other car."

"Oh right." Kirsten snapped her finger.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Summer handed over Kayleigh.

"Or you can just give them Kayleigh. It might be quicker?" Mrs. Cohen suggested.

"Sure." She grabbed her daughter back and walked quickly to the exit.

"COHEN!" She screamed into the parking lot. Within a minute, Seth ran over to her. He stopped and bent over to catch his breath.

"WHAT? What happened? Are you okay?" Seth rambled.

"I'm fine. Take Kayleigh. You have the car seat." She handed her over. Seth released a deep breath of air and sighed.

"that's it?"

"Yep. See you at home." She turned around and walked over to where Kirsten was.

"Bye Summer." He waved. "There goes your mommy." Seth cooed to his baby.

452345 4525464 64

Summer and Kirsten walked up to the Range Rover and got in after loading their bags into the trunk.

"Could you believe Cohen? He was just spying on us." She shook her head. "He's really corny sometimes. And sometimes she's just plain weird but I guess everyone can't be perfect." She sighed. "Did you have a fun time today, Mrs Cohen?"

"Yes Ms. Roberts. I did." Kirsten laughed at her.

"Oh right. Sorry. MOM." She giggled.

"There you go. You have to start getting used to it."

"I guess I will. 4 people will now call you mom." Summer realized, saying it quietly.

"Yep. They will." Kirsten sighed and drove out of the mall parking lot.

"Do you not want to have another baby?" Summer asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I would love another little one but I'm kind of old, you know. What? Am I going to be 60 when he or she graduates from high school?" Kirsten explained, keeping her eyes on the road.

"It doesn't mean you won't be a good mom." Summer comforted.

"I know but I don't want my kid to be ashamed of me for being old. Seth does it now. I mean, we aren't getting any younger." Kirsten said emotionally. Her voice started to get crackled and Summer knew she had tears in her eyes.

"I guess you and I make up in it for age differences, huh, mom?" She smiled at her and she wished she could give her a hug.

"Thanks Summer." She laughed embarrassed. "I just don't know what I will tell Sandy."

"I don't think you should be worried about Sandy. He is going to be trilled. I bet he won't shut up for days until he tells the whole town." Summer could picture it. He would be so happy and supporting that she bet he would want 20 more kids after this newest addition.

"I know. He loves kids but for the first year he has no clue what to do with them.Like today with Kayleigh." Kirsten chuckled at the thought of that.

"Wait? What happened with Kayleigh today?" Summer looked over to her "mother" and gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh." Kirsten laughed. "Seth didn't tell you huh." She looked at Summer.

"KIRSTEN! LOOK OUT!" Summer screamed as a car veered and pummeled into them. The car almost broke into two as it rolled over completely three times. Everything inside was dark.

"Kirsten?" Summer fumbled inside the car and tried to see anything. The passenger side was smashed in and the window had completely shattered. Her right leg throbbed as she tried to move it but Summer tried not to dwell in the pain.

"Kirsten? Can you hear me? Kristen?" She yelled over to the drivers side. She moved her hand over to her and she quickly withdrew her hand as she felt a wet sticky substance.

There was movement outside the car but everything remained dark in the car.

"Is everyone inside, all right?" A man's voice yelled from outside.

"I'm okay but the driver's not!" Summer screamed to the man.

"I called 911 and they should be here soon. Stay right there and don't try to move." He responded. "Is the driver breathing?"

Summer moved her hand back over to Kirsten and stuck her hand in front of what she thought was her face.

"YES!" She yelled back.

"Good. Good." He said to himself. Summer closed her eyes as the pain in her leg increased and she was worried to death about Kirsten.

Loud sirens were heard in the distance and Summer opened up her eyes again.

"Kirsten. Kirsten." She repeated again. "Please say anything."

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" A firefighter shouted into the car.

"I can." She replied.

"Is there anyone else in the car?" He asked; she could tell he was fumbling with Kirsten's door.

"My mom is." She shouted back. "She's was driving."

"Is she breathing?"

"I think so."

"Are you okay?" The man yanked on the door again and light flooded into the car.

"I'm not sure." Summer felt tears flooding her eyes as she looked at Kirsten.

Blood was rushing down her face and there were sharp pieces of glass coming from her body.

"Can you move?" He asked again. There was a banging on her door and then it opened up.

"The glove box thing is on my leg. I can't get it out." She turned her head away from Kirsten as two firefighters tried to pry the metal away from her leg.

"Can you move you leg out now?" Another man asked.

She grimaced in pain. "No. OUCH."

"Okay. GREG!" He yelled turning away from her. "I need something to pry this metal away from her leg."

"What's your name?" The first man asked her again.

"Summer." She repeated. "I mean Summer Roberts." She shook her head. "Sorry."

"What's her name?" He pointed to Kirsten.

"Kirsten Cohen."

Two ambulance workers carried Mrs. Cohen out of the car and out to a stretcher.

"Does Kirsten Cohen have any medical things I should know about?"

"She's Pregnant."

TBC

So that was chapter 7. Review and you just might get your next chapter sooner. I always start to update after 10 reviews so, guess what that means. LOL


	8. Guess

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 8

AN. Thanks guys! Appreciate it.

I'm changing my penname because I just have too. My dad is starting to really want to read my stories and I don't really want that. So I changed it to SummerSunshine13. So yeah, I'm not KatieJowitter anymore. Sorry!

Sandy, Ryan, Seth and Kayleigh arrived home and they all fell onto the couch in one big lump, Kayleigh on top, of course.

"Well, that went good." Seth nodded as the silence really started to get to them. "Summer threatened to break up with me if I ever tired to spy on her and so that was really great."

"Marissa and I talked for a while. We are going to see each other tomorrow at Caleb and Julie's big "thing"." Ryan spoke, giving his input of their whole outing.

"Well, that's good buddy. At least one good thing came out of this." Seth beamed at this and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Dad? How did Mom like our little drop-in?"

"Aww. You know her. She keeps to herself. She seemed pleased though." Sandy's eyebrows raised at this and Seth followed them intently as he did so.

"Great dad. I'm just the only one that the whole thing blew up in my face. Aren't I the lucky one." He shifted Kayleigh in his arms as she started to fuss. "Are you hungry little girl? Mommy will be home in a little bit so she will feed you." Seth explained to the little infant. Ryan and Sandy all grimaced as Seth said it.

"Seth, we just ate." Ryan said to his brother in distaste.

"What? Oh. Sorry man. I'm immune to it now. It's nothing." Seth said of Summer breastfeeding.

"Seth." Ryan warned.

"Oh right." Seth nodded chuckling.

The phone rang and Ryan bounded up to answer it.

"Hello?…yes…ok…Oh my God….Are they okay…good… Okay, I will tell him….yes I know…thank you…Yes…he is right here….okay…thanks." He put his hand over the phone and nodded to Sandy. "It's for you. I'll get the car." Sandy immediately got up and rushed to the phone.

"What happened Ryan? Is everything all right?" Seth asked tripping over his own feet to get to him. Ryan's face turned white and he looked scared. When did Ryan ever look scared?

"It's Kirsten and Summer." He grabbed his jacket and took the keys from the table. "Get your stuff Seth." He headed towards the door. Sandy hung up the phone and walked to them.

"Guys…will someone tell me what is going on? What about my mom and Summer?"

"They've been in a car accident, son." Sandy acknowledged. "Now get in the car. The faster we get there, they faster we will know more."

"Is they all right?" Seth rambled. "Moses, Jesus, God, Noah even, anyone who's listening tell me what's happening."

"I don't know. They just said they arrived a little bit ago at the hospital." They piled into the car and Sandy pulled out of the driveway.

Seth's head appeared from the backseat and he spoke to his dad. "Okay. Dad. Speed it up. Summer always said 70's the new 60 but this calls for desperate measures. Go 90 dad."

645 69876 4250978642567

Sandy, Seth, Ryan, and the baby all arrived in the hospital within a short time and Sandy rushed to talk to someone who would know where to go. The baby was crying and Seth couldn't get her to quiet down.

"Shhh. Kayleigh. Mommy's going to be okay. Good. Shhh." Seth tried to make her stop but he realized how hungry she was and he didn't bring anything along to give to her.

"Okay, boys. I got some info." Sandy announced to them. "Kirsten's in a room upstairs. They say she's under stable condition. They removed a lot of glass from her but she's doing okay with no internal bleeding or anything. She just woke up so I'm going to go see her. Seth. Summer's in the ER right now. Apparently during the collision, a big piece of metal went into her leg and they are just taking it out. She's going to be fine and they are almost done." Seth sighed.

"Hey Ryan? Do you want to come with me or my dad?" Seth asked, rocking Kayleigh in his arms.

"How about we all go see Kirsten right now and then when Summer comes out we'll see her?" Sandy interrupted.

"Okay." They all walked over to the elevator and waited for the door to open.

"I'm so glad everyone is okay." Ryan finally spoke getting in.

"It definitely was a miracle." Sandy agreed. They arrived in the next level of the big hospital and they looked around for Kirsten's room number.

"This one dad." Seth pointed across the hall. A doctor emerged from the room and Sandy stopped him.

"Hi. I'm sandy Cohen, Kirsten's husband. How is she?" He asked the doctor.

"She's doing much better then before. She wasn't waking up for us but right now it seems she is doing really well. The glass was a problem at first but everything worked out fine. Just a couple scraps on her forehead but that should disappear in a week or two. Other then that a couple bruises and she should make a full recovery in no time." The doctor nodded saying all this. "And the baby is doing fine. None of the glass went in too deep and it seems to be in perfect health. You are very lucky Mr. Cohen"

"Baby? Sandy asked surprised and Ryan and Seth echoed his word.

"Yes, perfect little one. Seems to be around 9 weeks along." The doctor gave him a weird look. "Did you not know your wife was pregnant?"

"No. no, I didn't." Sandy shook his head, letting the news soak in. "Wow."

"Well, congratulations and you can go and visit Kirsten now if you like. One at a time though." He nodded at them and left.

"Dad. You go first." Seth turned to Ryan and mouthed the word "baby."

"Okay. I'll make it short so you can see her." Sandy entered the room and saw his wife sitting on the white bed with a couple tubes going into her wrists and a bandage over her left side of her face.

"Hey honey." Sandy greeted her and she looked up at him.

"Hi." She said quietly. "How's Summer? No one would tell me." Kirsten asked nervously.

"She didn't make it." Sandy answered. Kirsten's eyes bulged and Sandy started to chuckle. "I'm joking. She's fine. She's in the ER to remove a piece of metal from her leg but she's going to be great. Now you should be worried about me. I almost had a heart attack when I got the news." Sandy smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know, Sandy. I was just talking to Summer and then a car swerved in front of me and I slammed on my breaks. I don't remember anything else. I'm so sorry, Sandy."

"Honey, don't worry about that. It's the past. All I care about is whether you are okay." He kissed her forehead. "And you know what funny? The doctor was talking about a baby. Kirsten are you pregnant?" Sandy asked looking into her eyes.

Kirsten laughed nervously. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. I am thrilled! I am so happy!" Sandy hugged her again and she felt tears going down her eyes.

4 23597234 5072435

Sandy seemed to be in there forever and Seth was really anxious to see Summer. A nurse passed by and he stopped her.

"Could I ask you whether a Summer Roberts is out of surgery?" Seth asked. The little girl still hadn't stopped crying and he knew he had to do something about that soon.

"Umm. One moment, I will just have to look it up. Hold on." She walked over to a computer at the end of the hall and typed something in it.

"She just came out. She's in room 103. It's right down the hall on the left." She smiled at him and he walked with his baby in the direction she pointed him too.

Seth reached her room and he noticed a couple of nurses in the room with her. He knocked on the door and a nurse appeared.

"Hello. Can I talk to Summer?" The nurse looked between him and the crying infant and nodded.

"Ms Roberts. It looks like you have 2 visitors." Summer turned to look over to where the nurse was and she instantly smiled as she saw Seth and Kayleigh. Seth frowned as he saw the huge cast on her left leg but he didn't show it as he went to say hi to Summer. She looked so pretty with her long hair scattered down her shoulder that he couldn't resist but go over and give her a kiss.

"Hey!" Seth greeted happily. "Wow. I should never let my mom drive again." He laughed nervously.

"Hey Cohen." She half-smiled and hugged him." Hey baby…" She cooed to her daughter.

"Someone was really fussy today because she was hungry." Seth announced as summer took Kayleigh from him.

"Really?" She slid the paper gown off her shoulder and she started nursing her baby. "Hey Cohen, will you hand me a pillow over there?"

"Here." He handed it to her and she tucked in under Kayleigh.

"Thanks."

"So…" Seth said nervously. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. I never want to get in a car crash again." She sighed looking at her pretty daughter. "Now aren't you glad I gave you Kayleigh. The police said the entire backseat had been crushed in and that there was anyone in the back they would have died."

"Noah must have been watching over you." Seth beamed.

Summer looked at him funny. "Noah? What happened to Moses and Jesus?" She asked confused.

"I thought, the more the better." Seth shrugged. "I'm so glad you are okay." Seth sighed.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier." Summer apologized. "I was just mad and I don't know… I really am." Summer smiled up at him.

"That's okay." He grinned at her and took her hand. "Guess what I found out a little bit ago?" Seth inquired happily.

"What?" Summer gave up."

"You have to guess Summer. Hence the word guess."

"I don't know Cohen."

"Summer" He smiled at her. "Guess."

"After I just got a piece of metal the size of a baseball out of my leg and now I can't walk on it for at least a month, I think I deserve the right not to guess." Summer told him irritated. Rage Blackout anyone?

"Fine." He pouted. "My mom is with child. Isn't that neat?" He said excitedly.

"Wow. I never would have guessed." Summer replied, smiling

"Hey! Another Cohen! That's such a great thing!" Seth smiled, hugging her.

TBC

Review what you thought. A week ago I thought of this thing to put in and I don't know if you will quite like it but I think it is hilarious. So review and I will write the next chapter with my new little TWIST.


	9. Julie and her big bag of tricks

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Author's Note. I love getting reviews but this one review cracked me up. It was from ADAMBRODY10. You are so awesome and hilarious. So I really liked what you said and I thought it would be so funny to use the line you wrote. So that wasn't me it was Adambrody10 who wrote the part about only "in the OC." Thanks

"Hey mom." Seth finally walked into his mother's room after he had seen Summer. Kayleigh was still with Summer.

"Hi sweetie." She nodded softly. "How's Summer?"

"She's fine. Back to her normal self." Seth smiled at her. He never liked to see his mom in a hospital with tubes coming out of her and big bandages on her face. Who did?

"That's good." Kirsten replied to no one in particular.

"I overhead that I am going to have a brother or sister in a few months. Is that true mom?"

Kirsten smiled up at him. He had grown up already. He had his own little family now. He had turned into a more mature version of himself and she was so proud to be his mother. "Yes, I'm 9 weeks along. So in 7 months you better be ready to babysit two at a time." Kirsten laughed as she saw the terrified look on his face.

"I knew there was a downside of this." Seth sighed and then looked up happy. "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" Kirsten asked back.

"Did you know…." Seth smiled happily. "that my child will be older then my MOTHER's child!" He chuckled to himself.

Kirsten started to laugh too. There was a knock on the door and Seth called for them to come in. Sandy entered. "What's so funny?" He asked puzzled.

"I was just telling mom that her son's kid is going to be older then his mother's kid." Seth said amused and Sandy chuckled at this.

"Only in the OC, son. Only in the OC." They all burst into laughter.

"So…mother. Why did you not tell me sooner about my baby brother or sister?" Seth questioned sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Kirsten shook her head sadly. "Is everyone going to ask me this question? I was going to tell your father today but then this happened. Summer knew you guys would be thrilled but I wasn't quite sure."

Seth's head popped up. "Summer? She knew?"

Kirsten chuckled softly. "She found out."

"You told her? Before us?" Seth asked surprised.

"No! she just randomly guessed. She could like read your mind. Today she just came up to me and asked me if I was." Kirsten replied, still surprised herself.

"I told you she has superpowers." Seth replied, deathly seriously.

3456 536 536 53

Sandy and Kirsten had been talking after Seth and Ryan had left visiting her. They both went into Summer's room to pick up Kayleigh and talk to her some more.

"Sandy? Can we not tell everyone that I'm pregnant for a while. I don't really want to tell everyone just yet. I mean everyone will be going on about the accident and I think it will be more traumatic for everyone if they knew I was pregnant."

"Of course, honey. Whatever you want. I don't really want to tell Julie. She will never let me hear the end of this"

Kirsten laughed. "Julie is something, huh."

"Yeah. I mean why has she been so happy lately. Usually she chews me out but no. Not today. She's all happy go lucky."

"Well, It's kind of like the Nana. She was all happy when she came to visit and then we questioned it and she became nasty again."

"Remember that's my mother you are talking about." Sandy defened. " Rest in peace Ma."

"I know. But my point is we shouldn't try to jinx it or anything." Kirsten pointed out.

"I agree." He tapped his fingers against the bed. "So you are getting out of here tomorrow morning. Do you want to go to Caleb's party still?" Sandy asked.

"I bet Julie will make me. She's been telling me about it everyday now and if I don't show she is going to freak and carry me over herself." Kirsten giggled at this.

"Okay. Then I guess we are going. But no mention of the baby. Got it." Sandy nodded, trying to remember himself.

546 25923 8962453 6

"Cohen. I gotta pee." Summer said immediately as Seth and Ryan entered her hospital room. "Hey Chino." She greeted embarrassed. "But Cohen… yeah."

"So?" Seth asked confused.

"Carry me over to the bathroom." She asked as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Summer, I'm not allowed to carry you over there. And plus that's what the bedpan's for." Seth replied, already hearing the "Eww" buzz in his ears before she actually said it.

"Ewww, Cohen. That is so gross." She scrunched her nose. "Please. I really got to pee."

"Why do I have to carry you? Why doesn't Ryan have to do it. He's stronger."

"COHEN!" She was getting annoyed and Ryan looked really out of place.

"Fine." He walked over to her. "Ryan, will you grab Kayleigh." Ryan stepped over to the bed and took his niece. "Summer, grab my shoulders." She did and he tried to lift her.

"COHEN! WATCH THE LEG!" She screamed as he almost rammed it into a table.

"Sorry." And he almost did it again. "But if someone would have just used the bedpan, I wouldn't be hitting your leg." He huffed as he finally arrived to the bathroom and shut the door.

Ryan shook his head at the two. They were meant for each other.

4359752 870545 870

Summer was released that night but Kirsten just had to stay at the hospital until the next morning for standard monitoring. She still had the head injury that was giving her some pain and discomfort but she couldn't wait to get home.

Summer had been given a wheel chair for a first couple days since the cast was really bulky and she was kind of nervous since she thought she would fall over because she couldn't walk on that foot. The doctor gave her a pair of crutches for later.

"Cohen." She whined as she got home that night.

"What?" He called from the kitchen.

"I can't get down the step outside." Summer called. Seth peaked his head outside and he saw Summer in the old wheelchair at the top of the small couple of stairs by the pool house. She frowned at him.

"What do you want me to do?" Kayleigh had fallen asleep a little bit ago and Summer had the baby monitor in her lap.

"Get me into the house." She replied simply.

"How?"

"I don't know? BUT DON'T BUMP MY LEG. It hurts like hell." She grumbled looking at him.

"Let go. I bet it will be like a roller coaster." Seth suggested and Summer looked like she was going to rip his face off. "Or not."

"Think of something."

"I did!" He defended.

"Something where I won't kill you when I get down." She warned seriously.

Seth nodded at this. "How about I carry you?"

"Excellent." She smiled tightly at this.

"So Summer, Are we going to Caleb's party tomorrow night?" Seth asked carrying her down the few steps and then grabbing her wheel chair.

"Why wouldn't we. I told Coop I would be there." Summer shrugged. "Oh my God! I forgot to call her. She didn't even know we where in an accident." Summer shrieked.

"I think my Dad probably called them already since Caleb **is** my mom's dad." Seth announced.

"Get my phone Cohen." Summer stated.

"Why don't you get your phone?" Seth asked, wondering why he had to do everything.

"Okay. Carry me back up the steps and into the pool house just to bring me down again!" She stated again.

"Got cha." Seth nodded, feeling stupid. He came back out with her phone within a minute. "Here."

"Thanks." She dialed Coops' phone number. "Hey Coop! Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Marissa asked.

"You mean Sandy didn't call yet?" Summer questioned, shooting "I told you so" at seth.

"No. What happened?" Marissa asked confused.

"After you guys left at the mall, when we were driving home, we got into a car crash." Summer told her.

"Oh My God. Are you okay? Is Kayleigh okay? Is everyone ok?" Marissa mumbled.

"I'm okay. I have my foot in a cast since a thing of metal was lodged in my foot. Kayleigh wasn't in the car. Only Kirsten and me. Kirsten's still at the hospital but she's okay. They are just keeping her there for a while. And guess what?" Seth cover her mouth as she was going to say that Kirsten was going to have a baby. Sandy had spoken to Seth about how his mom didn't want everyone to know. He hadn't told Summer that yet and Marissa couldn't know yet.

"What?" Marissa asked. Summer tried to smack him as she tried to get his hand off her mouth. She stared dangers at him. Summer tried to say something but his hand blocked the sound. He mouthed. "don't tell her about the baby." Summer gave him the look "why not."

"Because."

She shrugged giving an ok.

"Sum? You still there?" Marissa asked. "What happened?"

"Oh. Never mind. I was just going to ask you if you took my Jimmy Choos home?" Summer covered.

"I don't think so Sum."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I should be going."

"Okay, bye Summer. Tell Kirsten hi for me." She was about to hang up ."Wait are you still coming tomorrow?"

"Umm…yeah Coop. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

4325oyi425

It was the night of the party and everyone was ready to go. Kirsten had arrived home safe this morning and was doing just fine. Summer had given up on the idea of a wheelchair and now was doing her best on the crutches.

"You guys ready to go?" Sandy hollered to the pool house. The lights flashed twice and Sandy called again.

Seth's head appear from the door. "Dad! That was code for yes. Two flashes yes, one flash no. Didn't I teach you anything."

"Come on Seth. We are going to be late." Seth shut the door and flashed the lights three times and poked his head out again.

"Three means ok." Summer limped out of the pool house with her crutches and Seth was carrying Kayleigh.

"We are ready."

They all arrived at the party and they immediately attracted attention.

"Kirsten! What happened to your head?" Julie asked rushing over there. "Summer! Why are you on crutches and have a huge cast on?" Julie worried. "This has ruined my party." She pouted.

"We were in a crash yesterday after we left the mall. Don't worry Julie we are fine. But the car is totaled." Kirsten retold of the accident.

"That was a piece of junk anyways. I'm glad you guys are okay." Julie smiled. "Come Kirsten. I want to show you something." She carried Kiki away and Sandy had disappeared to talk to his friend at the office.

"Summer!" Her best friend yelled and ran over to her.

"Hey Coop." She smiled and hugged her.

"Oh no. Does your leg hurt?" Coop asked, frowning at the large cast..

"Yes. But it didn't help that cohen kept tripping over it all day." She glared at him and he shrugged.

"Can't win them all." He said to no one.

"Anyways. It was hell to get into this dress." Summer whined.

"Yeah. I had to help her." Seth interrupted.

"Cohen insisted in helping me into my purple one I bought yesterday and he ended up ripping it. I ended up with this one."

Again Seth shrugged.

A glass was hit with a spoon and everyone turned to look where it was coming from.

"So what's the news?" Summer asked Coop as she watched Julie and Caleb stand on a small platform.

"I don't know. I hope they are getting a divorce." Marissa answered, sarcastically.

"Hello everyone. Thank you so much for coming to our little party. I know you are very busy people and I'm very grateful for you taking time out of your day to listen to our big announcement." Julie smiled happily to the crowd below her. "Caleb and I are very excited and thrilled to announce to all of you that I am expecting."

The crowd gasped at this and then they all gained their composure and started clapping for the gruesome-twosome standing in front of them.

TBC

Got cha.! I know it might seem a bit unrealistic right now but I thought it would be awesome if Kiki and Juju were pregnant at the same time. I've never seen that in a story before. If it has been done I feel very stupid but I thought it was a fun idea.

Baby names anyone? Will Kiki have a boy or a girl? What about Juju?

What in the world is the Cohen family thinking right now as they find out that Julie Cooper of all people is having a baby? That means Kirsten is going to have a baby sister or brother the same time she as one. **Only in the OC.**

Review!


	10. Beach

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 10

AN! WOW! I am already to chapter 10. Boy I should be to chapter 50 in no time. LOL

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy! Remember when I told you my goal for One Summer? 500 hundred reviews, well, I didn't quite make it for that one but I did get 476 which is TOTALLY AWESOME! Well, I making this one my 500 goal then. LOL

If anyone would like to help me along with Summer in the City that would be great. I'm losing interest since I have no clue where to go next. That's why it hasn't been updated as much as this one. I keep clicking on it and reading what I have for the next chapter but nothing sounds good.

Anyways, thanks for the baby names. Keep 'em coming.

Summer turned in Marissa direction as she heard the news. Marissa looked shocked as her mom told half of Newport that she was pregnant.

Ewww. Julie Cooper Nichol was having a baby. Could that get any more gross?

"Coop? Are you okay?" Summer asked her best friend.

"My mom is having Caleb Nichol's baby." Marissa stated in horror. Ryan put an arm on her shoulder.

"I know. Eww." Summer agreed. "Hey Cohen. That mean this baby will be your uncle or aunt. Am I right?" Summer poked him with her elbow as she saw his face turn white.

"Cohen? If you are going to faint, hand me over my baby." Luckily he didn't but everyone turned as one lady did faint.

Julie looked surprised. Why would anyone be upset at this?

"Thank you for coming everyone!" She told her friends as she and Caleb walked off to greet more people.  
Julie started coming over to talk to Marissa but Coop walked in the opposite direction angrily.

"Hey Chino. Go see her." Summer persuaded pushing his arm. He nodded and followed Marissa into their huge mansion. Maybe they could kiss and make up or make out. Either way, Summer was happy.

"So Cohen?" Summer began. "That means your mom is going to have a baby the same time your grandfather is" Summer snickered.

Seth was still taking this in. "I think I need to lay down."

443 435890345

"Kirsten!" Julie walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Julie. Congratulations." She smiled back at her. They were both pregnant. What were the odds of that? Within a year, 3 generations of Nichol/ Cohen's had gotten pregnant. Caleb-Kirsten-Seth. –well at least their female partners.

"Thanks. I've been trying to hide it for a while and it's so impossible. You just want to tell everyone. Like yesterday, Boy did I want to spill." She smiled again.

"Well, you kept it very well. I wouldn't have guessed in a million years. How far along are you?"

"Only 6 weeks but I can already imagine how fat I am going to be." Kirsten nodded and saw her father moving towards them.

"Hi Kiki." He greeted kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Dad. Boy, was that some surprise." Kirsten hated the idea of her dad having another baby. He wasn't the best dad in the world when he was younger and now this was going to screw up everything. Talk about horrible genes.

"Well, Julie surprised me a week ago with her news. I was floored then too."

"No one was expecting this. I probably should start looking up for a nanny to take care of it." Julie thought shaking her head. "God knows, how much I don't like babies. It's only when they are teenagers when they start to get interesting." Julie pulled a stand of hair out of her eyes and laughed. "Now only if you were pregnant Kiki. That would be so much fun." She sighed. "Well. Talk to you later. I have to find Marissa. She always goes off with that boy." She waved and walked away.

"So dad." She sighed. "How's everything going? I hope Julie isn't driving you nuts."

"Nah. I barely see her. She is always off in her own little world."

"Well, I guess I am going to have a little sister or brother soon." Kirsten sighed. Too much baby drama.

"Marissa told me you were in a car accident. How are you feeling?" He asked, gruffly.

"Much better, that shook me up a bit but I am doing fine."

"Thanks good, Kiki. Well, I have to go talk to Burt Stevens. He's up my ass about something or other."

"Okay, Dad. Nice talking to you."

The evening progressed as well as it could after that bad of news was delivered. Some guests had left immediately, dumfounded at the news. Some stayed awhile perplexed but happy for them. And then there were the people who only stayed for the food and free wine.

Seth came up behind Summer who had Kayleigh in her arms.

"Hey gorgeous." He kissed her.

"Hey." She smiled up to him.

"Can you believe them? They are parading around so happy and stuff." Seth groaned walking the Nichol's rambling to Newport's finest.

"I can't believe Kirsten and Julie are both having kids. Kayleigh will have 2 little playmates." Summer replied happily.

"Do we really want our kids hanging out with Julie's kid?" Seth asked, "I bet it will turn out to be a water polo player or his cheerleader boyfriend."

Summer smacked him on the shoulder. "Coop did not turn out to be a cheerleader!"

"But she doesn't have my grandfather as her father. I don't know who I want it to resemble more? Julie or my grandfather?"

"God, this is going to be a nightmare."

"For once I couldn't agree with you more." He hung his arm over and shoulder and kissed her side of her face.

56 65 436546 354654365463

2 months later.

Seth and Summer had set up a meeting with the developer/architect guy and their plans for the house were underway. They were extremely excited that they would soon be proud owners of a new house and they couldn't wait to be out of living in the cramp space of the pool house. It was not the ideal place for 2 adults and a baby.

Julie and Kirsten were surviving the heat by doing just about anything but going outside. Surprisingly enough, Kirsten still hadn't told anyone about the baby. But the fact was that she didn't look like she was 4 months pregnant at all. She wasn't hardly even showing, even though it sounded impossible. Only if she wore a bathing suit was it noticeable that she had put on a little weight. Kirsten said she was going to wait one more week before telling Newport that she was indeed "with child" as Seth liked to put it.

Julie was something… She had almost bought out the entire maternity store when she decided she needed new clothes even though she was showing just a bit. Now everyday she had a brand new outfit that no one saw her ever where again.

The car accident seemed like it happened years ago. Summer could walk fine and she didn't need the help of crutches since 3 weeks of the accident…a miracle in the doctors opinion. Kirsten had been fine also but she kept having reappearing flashbacks of that morning but those were being dealt with appropriately.

Kayleigh was now 3 months old and doing great. She had a huge head of brown chocolately hair that framed her face in little ringlets. Summer and Seth had argued endlessly who she looked liked more and it was still in a desperate deadlock but Kirsten and Sandy had decided Kali looked like Summer more and Seth had won in the battle but Summer hadn't given up yet. The only thing Summer won in the vote was that Kayleigh had Seth's smile and nose.

Summer and Seth had started planning the wedding for around next spring. Summer wanted to have their wedding on the beach but Seth thought it was too corny.

"Cohen! What is so wrong with having it on the beach? It will be so beautiful and gorgeous." Summer almost begged. That had been her dream wedding since she was a little girl. She didn't want it to be ruined just because her "other half" disagreed.

"Summer! That is like so normal. I say have it at Big Surf." Seth nodded eagerly at this. "Come on, how many people do you know that got married there?"

"Cohen!" She whined. "Please."

"Or we could have it in a supermarket."

"Quit messing around. I want this wedding to be perfect." Kayleigh was laying on the carpet trying to crawl around but she couldn't yet so she ended up staring at the carpet.

"It will be if you say it would be okay to have it at like our backyard." Seth said almost seriously. "Remember in the movie "Father of the Bride." Where Steve Martin's character pictures his daughter's reception in his backyard as a bbq. Now that would be awesome."

Seth grinned, his teeth showing.

Summer sighed. "For the love for Donna Karen New York, agree with the beach." Summer almost demanded irritated. Rage blackout anyone?

"I also have a say in this Summer."

"I gave birth to your baby Cohen. Let me have my beach." Her voice was low and steady and he could tell how much she wanted it.

"Fine, the beach but there can not be any water polo players in the background." He agreed in his usual sarcasm

TBC

Sorry that chap took so long. I better speed this story up or it will get boring. The house will be built soon, wedding planning, Kirsten telling about her baby, Kayleigh's emergency, Ryan and Marissa, and of course the other stuff that will happen along the way.

Review.


	11. How about some seamonkeys?

The summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 11

The view from the land they were standing on was one of the most gorgeous things anyone could ever imagine. You could see as far as the horizon from where Summer and Seth stood. The blue spanned out for hundreds of miles until your eyes got tired from looking so far.

"This is going to be awesome, Cohen." A big CAT machine had moved onto the land to level and move the dirt so the area was even to build their house on.

"And you wanted to move into your daddy's old house." He chuckled to himself and Summer playfully smacked him. "What? Did you not?"

"Fine. That was a stupid idea. I bet he's miserable in Chicago." Summer let out a big breath of air. "Well, at least I hope he is."

"That's the spirit, Summer. I always love to hear that loving father-daughter connection." He let out a hearty laugh and looked out into the Pacific Ocean.

"Ha, ha, Cohen."

Summer turned to look up at him smiling. This was the life for her. Cohen at her side, Kayleigh in the stroller next to her, and them looking out to the beautiful vast blue beyond them.

"You know what I think we should get after we build our house?" Summer announced all of a sudden.

"What should we get Summer?" He asked, as Summer nuzzled her body into the crook of his arm.

"We should get a dog. Not one of those purebreds but one from the pound. I saw the animal planet show where they are like animal police and there are so many dogs that are being killed because nobody wants them. Please." She pleaded.

"A dog?" Seth groaned. He knew he would probably end up feeding it and taking it for walks. He knew his fiancé. She would get bored of the dog and eventually forget about it all together.

"Yes Cohen, a dog. When Kayleigh gets older she will love to have a little dog to play with her."

"But a dog? Can't you get like a goldfish?" Seth was desperate. " Or sea-monkeys!" He suggested, trying to get out of getting a new pet.

"Cohen, sea-monkeys are just a stupid ploy for people to take your money. They are like tiny shrimp or something. They don't even look like MONKEYS! I am not going to disappoint my baby." Summer crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine Summer. If you are going to feed and take care of a dog and walk it everyday, you can get a dog." Seth sighed and Summer jumped up and down happily.

"Did you hear that Kayleigh! You have a new little dog!" She smiled and kissed Seth.

"Mmm. You can have 2 dogs?" Seth questioned, wondering if Summer would kiss her again. She caught on and shook her head.

"I'm on to you, Cohen." She eyed him. "But for another dog, sure." She leaned up and gave him another kiss but this time it was longer and more intimate.

"Lovebirds! Stop pecking each other and come over here and sign these papers for me." Sandy voice exclaimed and Summer and Seth pulled apart.

"SURE!" Seth shouted back to his dad who was on his balcony. "Summer, you do know I was joking about the 2 dogs right?"

"Too late, Cohen." She smiled at him and started walking with the stroller down the small hill.

457984 5235423707

After Sandy had gotten the two lovebirds to stop smooching each other, he walked back inside and noticed that Kirsten wasn't lying on the bed anymore.

Sandy walked into their master bathroom and opened the small bathroom door. He sat on the floor next to Kirsten who was throwing up in the toilet and held her hair just like any husband would do when their wife was carrying their baby.

"Thanks, Sandy." Kirsten said, after she had finished vomiting. "remind never to eat eggs again." She wiped her face on a washcloth on the sink and grabbed some mouthwash.

"How about you lay down and rest. I will call you in sick for today." He walked with her to her bed.

"I can't Sandy. We have that big case with the Williston's company and we have a big meeting today." She moved from her husband's guiding arms and to her dresser to get clothes.

"You can do it tomorrow. I don't want you to get more sick." He went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"They are going to think something's up. I have called in sick for the last 2 days." She groaned and ran back into the bathroom to vomit.

"Kirsten. I'm calling the office." Sandy dialed the number and told them his wife wasn't going to make it today.

5 minutes later Kirsten walked back in and sighed, going over to her bed.

"When are we going to tell them?" Sandy asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Soon."

"How about tonight?"

Kirsten looked exhausted and she snuggled into her pillows, "Fine, Sandy. We will tell them tonight."

453 58704325 96875 23

"Ryan my man." Seth greeted getting up to hug his brother as he entered the pool house.

"Hey." Ryan waved and avoided Seth as he held out his arms for a hug. "Not in the mood. Got it." He snapped his fingers.

"How's the house going?" Ryan asked, looking out the window to where they were building the house.

"Pretty good. They just broke ground this morning. All the paperwork is sighed and best of all it's free." Seth rambled smiling.

"Awesome, dude." He slapped his hand on Seth's shoulder as a gesture of "good going".

"Thanks. Summer's really excited. But for some reason she thinks we are getting a puppy." Seth explained shaking his head.

"What gave her that idea?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

Seth shrugged.

"Well, I'm off to Marissa's. She wants to talk to me about something." He walked over to the door.

"Do you think she wants to get back together with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Good luck, my man." Seth smiled as Ryan left.

54874 35845 2 4593805435

Summer sat on the ground with her baby. She couldn't wait until Kayleigh would be able to start crawling but she knew that would still be a couple months away. But Summer also knew after Kayleigh started crawling she would get sad that her baby was growing up so fast. Right now all Kayleigh was able to do was turn her head slightly and chew on the tv remote. Kali could almost turn over on her back but she was still quite a bit a ways for that.

"Hi baby." She laid completely on the ground and softly touched her daughter's cheek with her fingers. "You are the prettiest baby ever. And you are going to have 2 other little ones that you can pal around with when you are older. That will be good."

She took Kayleigh Grace and placed her carefully on Summer's belly so she was resting on top on it.

"Can you hear my heart beat? Hmmm. Does it sound funny?"

Footsteps from the kitchen were heard and Summer tilted her head to see who it was.

"Hi Kirsten." Summer greeted watching her almost mother-in-law walk into the family room were Summer was with Kayleigh.

"Hi." Kirsten went and sat on the couch.

"Are you feeling any better? Sandy told me before he went to work that you had stayed home." Summer propped her head on a pillow and rubbed Kali's back.

"I'm doing better. We are going to tell my dad today about the baby." Kirsten announced. "That's the easiest person to tell if you want things spread around Newport Beach with 24 hours. He'll tell Julie and the rest is history." Kirsten smiled lightly, joking.

"Wow. I wonder that Julie will think? Maybe you will have a "Father of the Bride 2" thing. I mean have birth at the same time." Summer joked, laughing. "That would be hilarious. I don't think anyone would want to be there when Julie has her baby. Not even the baby."

Kirsten chuckled at this. "Well, let's hope not." Kirsten sighed. "It feels so strange being pregnant. The first 2 times were enough. The morning sickness is the worst thing."  
"Yeah, that part sucked. And the part where you can't even see your legs. I bet I didn't even wear patching shoes half the time."

"I always wondered what my life would have been if I hadn't have got the abortion. I wouldn't have met Sandy and I would probably be married to Jimmy and then Seth and Marissa never would have been born and Ryan never would have came to live with us. I wouldn't be pregnant now and you wouldn't have had Kayleigh."

"Maybe it was a blessing in disguise even though it does sound awful to call it a blessing. You never know." Summer repeated, looking down at her baby daughter.

"I know. But being pregnant this time seems so surreal. You know?"

"Yeah." Summer gasped quietly. Do you think you are going to have a girl or a boy?"

"This might sound silly but I haven't even thought of it yet."

"But if you have to guess right now. What do you think?" Summer questioned.

"I don't know Summer. I don't have any choice in the matter so I shouldn't choose now. It will only get my hopes up." Kirsten told her maturely.

"Girl huh?" Summer knew when Kirsten was lying.

"Yep." Kirsten giggled and Summer grinned.

"So did you hear that Cohen and I are getting a puppy?" Summer asked Kirsten happily.

"Really? How did you get him to agree to that?"

"I have my ways."

TBC

Review if you have any hope of reading the next chapter. Cause and effect.


	12. Julie Cooper Nichol

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 12

Summer, Seth, and Sandy all sat in the living waiting for Kirsten. Kirsten had no clue they were waiting for her but boy was she going to be surprised.

"Sandy!" She yelled walking into the kitchen. "Where is the phone?"

"Honey! It's in here." He replied, shouting back to her.

Kirsten, clothes in a big pink bathrobe walked into the living room and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you all going to watch me call Caleb?" She shook her head, chuckling.

"Yes and you have to put it on speaker-phone, mom." Seth nodded eagerly. Summer agreed too, rocking Kayleigh in her arms.

"Sandy…" He pleaded.

"What's the harm, honey? If you didn't let them they would listen in on the phone upstairs." Sandy responded seriously. Seth nodded in agreement and gave his mom his best attempt at "puppy eyes"

"Fine." Kirsten agreed and sat down on the couch next to her husband.

Kirsten dialed the number and waited for her father to answer. Seth, Summer, and Sandy all listened ready to burst into laughter if the moment demanded it.

"Hello?" Julie's voice came into the room and Seth and Sandy both groaned at this.

"Oh hi Julie." Kirsten gave a death glare towards her two boys. "Is my father around?"

"No. I just sent him to buy organic mushrooms and pickles to go along with some Ben and Jerry's that I've been craving." Julie laughed. "I'm going to be so fat by the time the baby comes." You could almost see Julie smiling an evil glare onto the phone.

"Oh well. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Gees. Probably 45 minutes. He has to go all the way to Homer's Market 30 miles away. Want me to take a message, Kiki?" Julie asked, thoughtfully, for probably the first time in her adult life.

Kirsten looked over towards Sandy and both Sandy and Seth were mouthing "tell her" and Kirsten glared back at them.

"Kiki? You there?" Julie asked puzzled.

"Yes, Sorry Julie." Kirsten sighed. "Will you tell my father when I get back that iamhavingababythesametimeasyou," Kirsten rambled extremely fast so maybe Julie wouldn't hear and then she hung up immediately.

"Good going, Honey." Sandy chuckled and hugged his wife, still laughing.

"Mom, that was hilarious. I bet Julie is freaking out right now." Seth laughed.

Even Summer was laughing.

"Guys, stop laughing. This isn't funny." Kirsten warned, feeling a big grin coming on herself.

54 4356 654656 4565645

Within 15 minutes the doorbell rang incessantly and Summer ran over to get it.

She opened up the door and Julie came bursting in.

"Where is Kirsten!" She asked frantically. Summer grinned at this.

"Hi Julie. Good to see you too. Have you seen how much Kayleigh has grown since you've last seen her?" Summer told her quickly holding up her baby.

"I don't care about her. Where is Kirsten?" Summer frowned.

"She went to work today. She left about 5 minutes ago." Summer smiled at her and watched Julie leave in a hurry without even saying a goodbye.

Summer shrugged and shut the door. Laughter in the kitchen exploded and Summer called. "Kirsten, it's clear. I don't think she'll be back for an hour. I bet she's already half way to your work." Summer giggled to her almost mother-in-law.

"Thanks Summer."

"Any day, Mrs. C." Summer sighed. "I mean mom." Seth looked at her weird.

"Since we are going to be married soon, I figured it would br fitting to call your mother, my mom." Summer stated proudly, handing over Kayleigh to her mom.

"I guess a lot for people will be calling you mom soon, mom" Seth grinned at her.

42 346565346

Summer cell rang nosily, and Summer reached over to the nightstand to answer it.

"Hello?" Summer put the phone to her ear and put her baby daughter into her crib.

"OH MY GOD SUM! Is Kirsten pregnant?" Marissa yelled onto the phone, excitedly.

"I guess someone just talked to Julie." Summer laughed. "Yes, Kirsten is pregnant. 4 months to be exact."

"That's so awesome! Does that mean the baby is going to be my niece?" Summer's best friend asked, confused.

"Coop, I have no idea. I quit trying to find out about family connections when Julie announced she was pregnant." Summer sighed, giggling.

"Well, anyways. This is going to be so fun. Is Seth excited to have a little brother or sister?"

"I think he is. He kept rambling about football. He thinks the baby is going to be a boy."

"That would be cute but Kirsten needs a little girl." Marissa announced.

"I agree. But for some reason, I think your mom should have a boy. What do you think?"

"I know what it is." Marissa exclaimed. "But I'm worn under secretacy not to tell anyone."

"Coop. Not fair!"

"Sorry."

"That's okay. So how did that thing go with Ryan today?" Summer asked, almost forgetting.

"We got back together!" She screamed happily to her best friend. "We talked for almost an hour and then he kissed me."

"That's so cute, Coop."

"I know." She sighed, in love. "I gotta go. Ryan's just waking up. Later and tell Kirsten congrats."

"I will. Love ya." She gave an audible air-kiss to Marissa and closed her flip-phone.

4iu 543i5u 435

"Mommy!" Little Kayleigh giggled happily pouncing onto her parents bed early Saturday morning.

"_What's is it Sweetie?" Summer asked, groggily. She wasn't used to getting up at 4:30 in the morning since Kayleigh was 1._

"_Lets go." Kayleigh small little arms tried to pull her mom out of bed but Summer snuggled into the soft warm covers even more._

"_Cohen." Summer begged, tired._

_Seth looked so cute with his arms laid out in 2 opposite directions and his head under the pillow. "mmm?" Seth mumbled waking out of sleep._

"_Make her go to sleep." Summer moaned and turned on her side._

"_DADDY!" She shouted happily and climbed over her mother to hug him._

"_What are you doing up so early." He groaned as he looked at the early time on the clock. "Go back to bed." Summer and Seth were not morning people at all._

"_But daddy. We have to go." She pleaded, giving an exact replica of Summer's puppy eyes._

"_Where?" He was too tired to comprehend anything._

"_We have to go to Disneyland!" She explained excitedly._

"_It doesn't open for many many hours, honey." Seth realized._

"_Really?" Kayleigh said, disappointed. "Can we go in an hour?" She asked, hoping it would be sooner then this._

"_Much more. So how about you go back to sleep and we will come wake you when it's time to go. Sound good?" Seth asked flipping onto his back and hugging his 'little girl.'_

"_Okay daddy." She agreed but she didn't move._

"_Sweetie, do you want to sleep with us until then?" Seth questioned his daughter._

_Kayleigh nodded eagerly and snuggled into the blanket between Summer and Seth._

"_I love you Daddy. I love you Mommy." She sighed, content in her new position._

"_We love you too honey." He responded softly falling back to sleep._

_TBC_

Please review!

Next chapter is 2 months in the future.


	13. Seth's new baby

The Summer Of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 13 (my favorite number)

**2 months later/ June.**

Spring had come and gone so quickly; it was not an over-statement to say that everyone in the Cohen house was as busy as a bee. Summer Seth, Marissa, and Ryan including Sandy were avoiding Julie with her horrifying mood changes and frantic cravings. Seth kept asking his dad how Julie ever made it through the first 2 kids without having a seizure or a stroke.

Summer (the season) had hit the OC with a demand for air mattresses, spray water bottles, swimming suits, and a water hose. Newport beach was in a major heat wave which didn't quite work out for the Cohen or Nichol family since they each had a 6 month pregnant woman who wanted the air conditioning set at below 50 degrees in their house _at least_. Kirsten was much better then Julie with her pregnancy but the previously nice Julie was now back to her old bitchiness and she hauled that into over-drive.

Kayleigh could now crawl but she was quite a snail at doing it. Summer was amazed that she could already do so much since usually a baby starts to crawl in its 5/6th month and Kayleigh was only 4 months old. She kept trying to balance herself on the coffee table in the family room but Seth kept bringing down since he thought she might topple over and land on her head. Summer always chuckled at this; Seth was such a good dad. He always made sure his little baby was safe and he would never take his eyes off of her if she was on the ground.

"Hey mom!" Summer called as she heard Kirsten walk down the hall. "I'm going out with Kali to pick up some more diapers! I can't believe we are so low."

She heard footsteps coming from the hallway and Kirsten appeared. "Okay." She replied softly. It was nearly 3 O'clock in the afternoon and Kirsten was still in her PJ's. You could hardly call them PJ's anymore; they were just like a small white tank top and shorts. The heat was really getting to her and she would probably walk around without any clothes on if Seth, Ryan, and Summer weren't there.

"Do you want me to pick you up anything? Ice cream? Popsicles?" Summer asked her grabbing her purse in the opposite hand that she wasn't holding Kayleigh in.

Kirsten chuckled softly. "I would love some Half Baked Ben and Jerry's and could you grab me some banana Popsicles?" Kirsten asked, licking her lips as she said it.

"Sure. Anything else?" She unlocked the front door and looked back at her mom.

"I have one thing. Seth's graduation is in 3 days. What have you got him?" She asked Summer.

Summer sighed. "The truth is I haven't got anything yet. I couldn't think of anything. I'll probably end up that night in a wonder woman costume."

Kirsten scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Why is everything wonder woman? Why not cat woman or something?"

"Never mind." She shook her head chuckling to herself. "What did you get him?"

"I didn't get him anything either. We have the graduation party afterwards that night but we haven't got anything else. Should I just give him a check or something?" Kirsten asked her again.

"Money is great but I'd probably spend it all. A car?" She suggested.

"That might be a good idea. He keeps having to use our car and since you don't have your car anymore, that might be the thing. What kind would he like?"

Summer shrugged. "As long as it isn't the batmobile, I'm happy."

9827532 5704985 57 432523

"Summer!" Seth hollered proudly into his parent's house as he walked in the door. Summer stuck her head out from the kitchen and looked at him.

"You are going to be so proud of me. I just finished my last of my finals! No more high school ever!" He smiled at her happily and rushed over to hug her, sweeping her into circles.

"Congratulation, Cohen." She laughed as he set her down.

"I know. I am very proud." She leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Do we need to celebrate?" She purred into his lips.

"What kind of celebrating are we talking about?" He groaned, letting his hands wander on her lower back.

"The kind you get for working so long and hard." She responded pressing her body onto his.

"Awww. My kind of celebration." He kissed her harder and pulled them over towards the couch.

"Seth! Summer! I have already vomited enough today and I don't want too anymore." Kirsten explained, groaning in disgust as she walked over to the big recliner in the living room and turned on the television.

Seth and Summer broke apart.

"I'm going to check on Kayleigh." Summer mumbled, walking away from the couch and Seth, embarrassed.

Seth with his jaw dropped stared at his mother. "Guess what I did today mom?"

66789v697v69v7988

3 days later, Summer was putting Kayleigh into a little pink sundress and little white shoes. Today was graduation day for Marissa, Seth, and Ryan. The three of them had already left to the high school in preparation and Summer, Kirsten, Sandy, Julie, and Caleb including Kayleigh were all going to leave in an hour to the graduation ceremony.

Summer had got a sneak peak of Ryan and Seth's presents and she was so excited to see the faces of them as they received it. Summer had also gotten a peak at the present Marissa will get from her mom and step-dad.

As she put her baby in her swing chair, Summer couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself. She should be with her 3 best friends right now celebrating everything she had worked so hard for. But Summer had made a decision only nine months ago not to finish and she quietly told herself not to throw a pity party for herself. She should be happy for Ryan, Marissa, and her boyfriend. They had stuck with it through the good and the bad, the hard and the easy, and now they were graduating. That was awesome, she told herself.

Summer looked at her daughter and sighed. This was worth not gradating. Having a little baby girl who she loved more than life itself. When she first found out she was pregnant, Summer thought that this baby would have ruined her life and she would always regret this baby. But that wasn't true at all. Kayleigh was her life. Her and Cohen were her life. And her life was perfect.

48 879034 57053 45

Summer, Kirsten, Sandy, and Kayleigh all arrived on the Harbour School campus right on time. Kirsten noticed a very pregnant looking Julie waving for them to sit by them and they all went over to her groaning.

"Hi Julie." Summer greeted after her parents had said hello. For a rich school, Summer thought it was quite odd that they had to sit on bleachers outside on the grass. Couldn't they have had it in the huge auditorium?

"Hi Summer. I can't believe I am going to have one of those in 3 months." Julie sighed. "Can I hold it?" Why did Julie have to use such degrading nound to her baby such as it and those?

Summer looked up at Kirsten and gave her a panicked look. She did not watch Julie Cooper Nichol to hold her baby. She probably would drop her because she drooled on her and ruined her outfit.

"Julie, I would love for you to hold her but she is kind of fuzzy."

Julie gave Summer an unpleasant look. "Oh."

"Sorry."

"No problem. I didn't really want to hold it anyway."

Summer nodded and mouthed an "okay". Julie was definitely very hard to figure out.

543 70435 90745 09745 435

15 minutes later the ceremony had begun and Dr. Kim spoke for a very long time in which many people actually did leave. Then Marsha Adams began her long speech to the graduates as student body president and finally the valedictorian started mumbling her 30 minute talk.

After that, names were called and fake diplomas were handed out.

The A's were read quickly since there wasn't a long list of A's but Ryan did stand up and get his diploma and the whole Cohen/Nichol family applauded as he went up; sandy even whistled.

"Gertrude Capron…" A short pause. "Jordan Carlson." Summer's breath hitched in excitement. Seth was only 2 people away. "Michele Cedars." Seth waved to her and gave a thumbs up and a goofy smile. "Travis Coca." The boy in front of him went up and grabbed his little rolled up sheet of paper dressed in a red bow.

"Seth Cohen." He grinned excitedly as he walked up on the stage, shook the dean's hand and took his diploma proudly. Sandy and Caleb whistled the loudest they could and Summer and Kirsten clapped, proud to be in his life.

"Marissa Cooper." Marissa walked on right after Seth and smiling, she took her earned diploma and exited the stage with Seth.

Seth and Marissa both joined Ryan in the 2nd row of seats and waited patiently until they were allowed to throw their stupid looking cardboard hats into the air.

4587 9453 07854 3508743 54

The party at the Cohen's house was amazing. Seth and Summer were cuddled on the corner of the pool with their feet dipped in the pool while Marissa and Ryan were smooching on the other end of the pool.

Sandy hollered at the four in exasperation and mild disgust. "Guys! Stop making out and join the party. Don't you guys want to open your presents?"

Marissa and Ryan looked up immediately and followed Sandy's voice to the opposite side of where the pool was. Julie sat on a chair next to Kirsten who was sitting on the ground next to her father.

"Okay! Someone said presents!" Marissa shrieked happily.

"We have to have Seth first." Kirsten told the two and Marissa ran off to get them.

"Summer! Seth! Come on. You get to open your presents! Well, not you Sum but you know." Marissa rambled quickly.

"Give us a minute." Seth said, as just minutes ago Summer had told Seth she wanted to tell him something. "Okay, Summer what's up?" he looked at her and tighten his grip around her shoulders, pulling her in closer.

"Cohen, I've been thinking with all this graduation stuff and everything that maybe…" She paused for a second but continued on quickly. "I know this may some really stupid but maybe next year I could like go to summer school and get my high school diploma or something." She looked at him, kind of embarrassed at what she had just told him.

"Really Summer? That's an awesome idea." He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"You like that idea?" She asked, hugging him back.

"If you want to do it then I am backing you up 100." Seth squeezed her arm and started to help her up. "Well, I bet Marissa and Ryan are getting pissed so we better join them."

They walked over to where they were _indeed_ waiting.

"Glad you could make it guys." Julie announced.

Sandy chuckled and stood up. "Now that we are all here, we would like to give you your graduation gifts. If you could all get up and follow me, we will lead you to them." Sandy announced and helped Kirsten off the ground.

Everyone followed him as directed until they reached the Cohen 3 car garage. They all stood at the entrance of the garage and Sandy handed Summer the remote control.

"Summer, will you do the honors?" He asked and Summer nodded happily handing over Kayleigh to Sandy.

"On your mark get set…" Summer paused. "Do you guys really want to see?" She hesitated, trying to get them frustrated.

"Summer, we are going to tackle you right now if you don't open that door." Seth replied honestly, walking closer to Summer.

"Fine." She pouted and pressed the button. The large garage door opened and revealed 3 shiny different colored cars with 3 big sized bows on them and each had an envelope on it that said their name.

"Oh my God!" Marissa shrieked and ran over to the car that had her name on the envelope. Her car was a black two-seater Porsche Boxster convertible and she kept screaming repeatedly about her brand new car. _That red Mustang was last year's model anyways._

Ryan was less dramatic but kept repeating the word "wow."

He walked over to it slowly and was just overwhelmed at his new gold Dodge Prowler convertible. "Thanks Kirsten, Thanks Sandy." He thanked and got into the front seat of his new car.

Seth didn't say anything but just stared in wonder and awe at his new car. Finally he walked over tediously and began moving his hands over the hood of the car and mumbling something about "his new baby."

"Cohen? Are you talking to a car again?" Summer asked, her hands on her hips.

"Summer. This is not even a car anymore. This is my baby." He leaned over and kissed his car. Summer rolled her eyes and looked back at her boyfriend and his new red four-seater Audi convertible.

TBC

Please review! I love reviews…I really do.

This was already a very long chapter so I thought I would write the dreams in the next chapter. Sorry to disappoint but it's a very long chapter for me and I thought the dreams would mess up the graduation stuff.

Props to my dad would helped me with the cars and stuff. I know the Audi isn't the most loveliest car out there but I wanted it too be a convertible but it also had to be a 4 seater since they have Kayleigh. So don't be too mad. But it had to be red! LOL

REVIEW!


	14. Kayleigh's Emergency

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 14

AN: I know I haven't been updating everyday because I have been a little under the weather and then I had to go school shopping for stuff and everything is just an excuse right now. LOL. School starts Monday so I don't know how much I will get done.

To sara: sorry, I didn't mean to "dis" your car. I actually like your type of car A WHOLE LOT but I like the other two more. That's what I meant. Sorry if I offended you and your car.

**1 month later**

Kirsten Cohen stood outside the pool house door and knocking softly on it. She heard a mumbled "coming" and Summer quickly after appeared at the door.

"Do you know where Seth is?" Kirsten asked, her small hand resting of her 7 month pregnant belly.

Summer giggled and rolled her eyes, "I bet he's spit shining his Audi."

Kirsten and Summer sighed together. "What is it with men and cars?"

Summer shrugged and walked back into the pool house with Kirsten following.

"Ever since we bought our new car, Sandy had been washing and waxing that thing at least once a day!" Kirsten slowly eased herself onto the small couch in the corner of the room and watched Kayleigh crawl on the ground.

"If I didn't make Cohen watch Kayleigh, he would be doing the same, but probably twice a day." Summer replied, sitting on the floor and playing with Kayleigh's toy.

"I would never ogle over such a thing." Kirsten announced and chuckled.

"We have much better things to do." Kayleigh climbed into her mother's lap and gave a giggle. "So Kirsten, how's the baby doing?"

Kirsten sighed and patted her enlarging stomach. "The baby's been fine. Julie called me yesterday after she came home from the doctor's and she was in tears." Kirsten smiled suddenly. "Apparently, one of the nurses called her fat and she slapped the nurse and the nurse slapped her back." Summer couldn't hold it anymore and she burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Summer managed to say between the laughter. A pregnant woman in a cat fight was hilarious in any situation.

"I'm not sure but apparently it was quite a cat fight."

Summer shook her head and gave her daughter an Eskimo kiss. "Your great-nana Julie is pretty fat. You can't deny it, baby. She looks awful."

And with that, Kirsten began her time of laughing until Seth came in.

"Hey mom, Summer." He leaned down to Kayleigh who instantly smiled as she saw his face. "Hey baby." He picked her up. "I'm going to the comic book store at the mall. Do you want me to take Kayleigh?" He asked, with her in his arms, and searching around the small room for his jacket.

"Sure. That would be nice to have some time to relax. You don't mind?" Summer questioned to him. Summer(the season) was in full swing now; Sandy and Seth always left before sunup to surf and sail, respectively. It seemed like Marissa now had a permanent residence in Ryan's room since no one dared to sleep in the Julie Cooper Nichol Mansion and still had the hope of having a nice day afterwards; not that Ryan minded Marissa's company.

"Nah, it's nothing."

She lowered her eyes at him and sighed. "As long as we don't repeat the debacle that happened last time Cohen."

With a big grin on his face and a sigh, Seth grabbed his jacket and Kayleigh's diaper bag in one big sweep and was out the door with their daughter on his hip.

87954 78943 55879

The morning had been relatively peaceful for Summer who was taking a bubble bath in the guestroom bath. Kayleigh had brought so many good things in their lives but it had also brought a lot of stress too. Now, watching the tiny bubbles pop around her and the warm water lap around her thin body, she didn't quite seem to mind all the stress if this was the cure for it. She wouldn't mind taking one of these once a day, heck! Maybe twice a day would be nice. But Summer had a life; a great one at that.

Summer closed her eyes and listened to the lovely silence for a moment until she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Summer? Are you in there?" Kirsten's voice sounded as the pounding continued.

"I'm in here. What do you want?" Summer asked politely and waited.

"ummm… Seth called a second ago. Something happened. I don't know what but something did. Get out of the tub and get dressed. We have to go to the hospital." Kirsten's voice was high-pitched and panicked.

"Oh my god." Summer replied as she almost leaped out of the bathtub and grabbed a peach colored towel. She didn't even bother drying herself off but wrapped it around herself and exited the bathroom following Kirsten down the stairs.

"Oh my god." Summer kept repeating to herself. Kirsten was also chanting something but it wasn't a comment; Summer realized she must be praying silently to herself.

Kirsten and Summer parted at the stairs and each went to grab their clothes. Summer dashed to the pool house and shed the towel and made quick work of dressing herself, probably for the first time in her life.

She hoped to whatever higher power that both her boyfriend and baby girl were all right and safe. Summer tried her best not to let the deep ache in her stomach worry her as she ran back into the Cohen house to find Kirsten.

636 79843 7843 508475428754

**30 minutes earlier**

Seth with Kayleigh in tow walked up to the front entrance of the mall. He grinned as he saw a small little kiddy area for little children right in the front of the mall before you walk in.

"Kali, do you want to get wet?" The kiddy area was a little area with water and there was a little slide and random bursts of water from tiny holes in the ground. There was another little part, crowded with little kids and their parents, that allowed the children to be completely dunked in water.

Seth eagerly walked over to the area and sat down on a bench and started removing Kayleigh's little sundress so when she played in the water she was only wearing her diaper.

Seth stuffed the dress in the diaper bag and walked Kayleigh over to where the other toddlers and kids were.

"Do you want to go on the slide first?" Seth cooed softly to his baby. Of course she didn't reply and Seth took that as a yes. They walked over to it and Seth waited in line with all the other parents for their turn to help their kids go down. The slide was only 3 feet high and the slope was nothing. When it was Seth's turn he held onto Kali and let her slowly go down the slide and into the small pit of water in which she giggled profusely.

"Good job baby! That's my girl!" He cheered as he picked her up soaking wet and hugged her.

'Do you want to go to crawl where the little chutes of water are?" Seth asked his baby and carried her to that area.

Seth gently let her down and watched her crawl over to where one of the holes was. She randomly kept looking up at him like "are you still up there?"

Kayleigh finally made it to where the water exploded to the air and she walked right in it getting herself wet all again. She stopped stunned and Seth ran over there thinking she was about to start crying but instead she looked up at him and giggled, putting herself into the water again. Seth beamed and sat on the ground next to her as she explored the other chutes of water near them.

5 minutes later, Seth decided it had been long enough for the water holes and he bought Kali to the tiny pool and decided after that they would go into the mall like they had planned.

"Here you go." Gently he settled Kali into the small water area and held onto her tightly so she wouldn't sink.

"I think you are going to be a little fish when you are older aren't you. Are you going to swim like Summer does? Actually she doesn't swim that that much but if she did, you would be like her." Seth rambled to his daughter and smiled. Kayleigh's little hands smacked the water happily sending little waves and splashes out and she giggled happily.

"I take it you like the water. We should take you swimming in our pool. You would like that." He baby talked to her and suddenly someone pushed him hard in the other direction and his hold on Kayleigh disappeared as he fell on the ground. Stumbling up and not even looking for the person who shoved him, he grabbed his Kayleigh out of the water who was sinking slowly to the bottom of the 3 feet deep pool. He grabbed her and tried his best of baby CPR as she wasn't moving. _As they say "3 seconds is too **long**."_

_TBC_

AN: Tiny Cliffhanger. I told you there was going to be an emergency for Kayleigh in this story. Summer and Kirsten are on their way to the hospital and what are they going to do when they find out?

I promise much more Julie Cooper Nichol in the next chapter.

Please review! I start updating at 10 reviews and I get over 200 hits per each new chapter so some people aren't reviewing! Naughty people! Lol

But please do review!

Also I will have dreams next chapter! And I'm they are going to be a long sequence of the dream.

If you are waiting for the next chapter of Summer in the City, I am writing it today and you should expect it tonight or tomorrow morning.


	15. The nurse

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 15

Summer rushed through the automatic doors of the hospital and up to the information desk.

"Seth Cohen or Kayleigh Cohen." She exclaimed to the old lady at the desk.

"Calm down miss. Everything will be fine. Now who did you say it was?" The nurse repeated slowly. She was use to over-hyper people screaming names at her so she wasn't in the bit case startled by Summer's behavior.

"Seth Cohen or Kayleigh Cohen."

"Which one Miss?"

"I don't know. Something bad happened to one of them."

"Okay." The lady typed in Seth Cohen's name and shook her head at the screen,

"What is it lady? What happened?" Summer was frantic.

"I didn't mean to worry you. His name isn't on the patient list. You say the other name was a Kayleigh Cohen?"

"Yes." Summer impatiently tapped her fingers against the desk. If it wasn't Seth it had to be her baby girl. And this frightened her more then anything could.

"There is a Kayleigh Cohen in here. May I ask how you are related?" The nurse asked, just as Kirsten waddled up behind Summer.

"She's my daughter." Summer replied, feeling a small stream of tears fall down her pale face.

"Okay miss. Go right down the hall and room 47 is on your right. I hope your girl is all right." The nurse replied as Summer immediately walked towards the door. Kirsten struggled to keep up with her.

"Summer! What happened?"

"I don't know Kirsten." She sobbed as she looked for her daughter's room number.

"I bet she is fine." Kirsten tired to comfort her, almost running down the hall with Summer.

"The thing is I don't know." Summer looked down the hall and Seth came out of a room. Summer ran towards him and hugged him immediately as she got there.

"Oh my GOD! What happened." Summer was a nervous wreck.

"I want you to calm down okay?" Seth said, rubbing her back, hoping maybe that would calm her down.

"I can't CALM DOWN! Some one better tell me where in the world is my baby and someone should explain why the HELL my baby is in the hospital." It was as clear as night and day that Summer was having one of her rage blackouts.

"Summer, shhh." She started sobbing profusely. "Just please tell me where my Kayleigh is."

Seth held her tight and he continued to rub her back.

"Our baby is just fine. The doctor said she is going to be all right. She's right in that door. She might look really weird with all the machines she hooked up too but she is going to be okay." Seth replied soothingly.

The truth was Kayleigh was going to be okay but the reality was that if Seth hadn't picked her up when she did, she might have had some permanent damage. But he had done the best thing he could have and rescued his baby and brought her in an ambulance ASAP.

The doctor's had done their thing and Kayleigh had started breathing again and started crying as much as Summer whined.

"Can I see my baby?" Summer asked with the tiniest voice possible.

"Yeah. Just keep calm okay. She's sleeping."

Seth opened the door to a room and Summer walked in and started crying all over again. The sight of her baby girl in a tiny little cradle bed with all kinds of devices hooked up to her was probably one of the worst nightmares a mother could never experience.

"Hey Kayleigh, Baby. Mommy loves you." Summer slowly walked over closer and brushed her fingertips over her daughter's small forehead.

"I love you sweet love." She grabbed the chair that was next to the bed and brought it closer so she could sit down.

Kayleigh's doctor came in and asked to speak to Seth. Summer got up and followed since it probably involved her.

"Mr. Cohen, your daughter is seeming to be improving very remarkably for her condition. It definitely was a miracle. A lot of children in this situation usually have to stay at least over night or for a day or two. I'm very pleased to say that since she is doing so great you can take her home within a couple hours." The doctor told Seth and he realized Summer was there.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Dr. Sadler." He extended his arm and Summer shook it.

"I'm Summer. I'm Kayleigh's mother." She replied. "So she's fine?"

"Absolutely. Your husband was very good as getting her here so fast. It made all the difference in this." Summer looked up at Seth and she knew he was going to explain everything soon.

"He's great, isn't he." Summer replied smiling at him.

2725 783458 735 872390 535

After an hour of sitting next to her daughter, Summer was asked to leave for a couple minutes as the nurse was going to do something summer probably wouldn't want to watch. Summer had no clue what the nurse was going to do but she agreed and walked out into the hall. Seth was sitting against the wall and Summer joined him on the floor.

"Hi." She greeted, setting her head against the wall.

"Hey." He returned and opened his eyes to see her.

"Very hectic day. I was taking a bubble bath when Kirsten came to get me." She informed, thinking back to the day.

"I'm sorry," Seth began. "I never knew this was going to happen."

"Cohen, I bet it wasn't your fault." She sighed. "What did happen?" She wanted to know.

"I went to the mall like I told you and there was a little kiddy water play area; you know that place where the water shoots up and there's a little slide?"

Summer nodded. "Well, so we decided to take a detour." Seth stuttered, almost reliving it again.

"We did lots of things and finally we went to the little pool. I was holding her as she splashed in the water. Then some person pushed me and I fell on the ground." Seth explained, in a low voice. He did not joke like usual but he told her like a man would.

Summer gasped at this and held her hand to her mouth. "I jumped up and grabbed her as she was falling down in the water. I took her and started CPR as another person called 911. She wasn't breathing when I took her out Summer. The good thing is she is all right and healthy." Seth concluded what happened and looked up to Summer's eyes. There were small little tears at the corner and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Summer." He hugged her but she shook him off.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault Cohen. But if I never see that person who shoved you, he'd rather be in hell then deal with me."

Cohen laughed as she said this. You could almost see little horns at the top of her head and a small tail growing as Summer began to say all the things she would do to such a careless hateful person.

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"No. I didn't bother to look. I went to grab Kayleigh." He insisted, as Summer didn't quite believe him at first.

"Fine." She huffed as she shifted on the ground.

"Do you really want to kick this guys ass?" Seth asked, as he looked over to his girlfriend.

He looked at her and she didn't respond.

"Oh." She paused. "I thought that was a rhetorical question. Yes Cohen, I do." Summer blurted out.

87542 87524352745

Summer had called Marissa and Marissa had said she would come right over.

She walked into the hall with her mother right behind her. They talked to the same lady at the information desk and was shone the way to where the room was.

"Summer!" Marissa hollered as she saw her best friend sitting on the ground by Seth.

"Coop!" She exclaimed hugging her.

"Is she okay?" Marissa questioned nervously.

"She's going to be fine." Julie walked up behind Marissa and smiled to them.

"Hello."

"Hi Julie." Summer murmured. "Kirsten and Sandy are down the hall if you want to talk to them. They are just getting snacks."

Julie nodded and went to see them.

"Where's Ryan?" Seth inquired as he realized all of the family was there except Ryan and Caleb. And who cared about Caleb?

"He's parking the car. He dropped us off." Marissa said. "Can we see Kayleigh?"

"Sure." Summer said getting up. "She's been sleeping so we've stayed out so we wouldn't wake her."

"What happened?" Marissa asked, following Summer with Seth close behind.

"It's a long story."

"Oh. I'm so glad she's okay." They walked into the room and Marissa whimpered as she saw her niece.

"She's fine Coop." Summer comforted.

"Okay." She looked shocked to see the little baby in the hospital.

Kayleigh was adorable and it was a pain to see her in trouble or in a bad place.

Marissa nodded and they left the room.

"What did happen?" Marissa asked again.

"She almost drowned."

"Oh my god."

"But she didn't. Seth saved her." Summed explained and Seth smiled softly.

"Good going Seth."

There was a small silence but then there was a scream and a yell.

"BITCH!" Julie's voice exploded and then there was a slapping sound.

"Oh god, not again." Marissa announced as she figured out what was happening.

"SLUT!" Another female voice screamed and then a banging sound.

Marissa ran over to where the sounds where coming from with Summer and Seth not far behind. Marissa sighed as she saw her mom fighting with that same nurse she fought with last time. Apparently they had met up again.

"You little whore!" Julie broadcasted to the whole hospital as she took the nurse in the headlock.

"Who are you calling a whore? WHORE!" The nurse barked and she struggled to get out of the grip.

Seth ran over to them and tried to get them apart but he was just thrown aside by the cat fighting they were in.

"That's it! I've had it!" Julie roared angrily. She used the palm of hand to thrust it into the nose of the nurse and the nurse fell back, cursing violently. The nurse came flying back in and tried to pinch Julie's breast.

"OUCH! You little ass." She recovered quickly and rammed the nurse again.

"I'm going to make your life a LIVING HELL!" Julie proclaimed as 3 security officers ran to the scene and tried to break the two apart.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Guess what's on the re-run channel!" Kayleigh yelled up the stairs._

"_What, sweetie?" Summer walked down the stairs and sat on the couch by her daughter._

"_The Valley!"_

"_Wow!" Summer giggled. She loved that show. Ever since it was canceled 5 years ago, Summer had felt a little emptiness in the pit of her stomach every time she looked at the television._

"_Do you want to watch it?" Kayleigh asked just as the credits of the show came on._

"_I do, but you should watch what you want to watch. You are too young to watch this kind of stuff."'_

"_But MOM!" She cried like any young child would._

"_No but moms, baby." Summer laughed at her daughter's antics. She was just like Summer in every way imaginable. She even had the rage blackouts._

"_Please." Kayleigh pleaded, hugging her mom around her waist._

"_Nope. Go watch one of your shows. Thank you for telling me the Valley was on. I will go watch it upstairs." Summer kissed her daughter on her forehead and got up from the couch._

"_Mommy! Can I ask you a question?" The little girl in braids asked quietly._

"_What is it?" Summer said as she sat back down again._

"_Can I have a little baby brother or sister?" She inquired happily. "Because I've always wanted one of them."_

"_You have Kirsten's and Julie's kids to play with." Summer told her._

"_That's not the same. They are only a year younger then I am. I want a baby sister or brother." She chanted._

"_Kali, being a big sis is hard."_

"_That's okay. I can do it." She announced proudly. Kayleigh had as much attitude as Summer did._

"_I don't think Daddy and I are ready to have another one sweetie."_

"_Why not?" She asked and her little nose scrunched up._

"_It takes a lot of work to have a baby. I'd much rather have you to ourselves." Summer hugged her and Kayleigh giggled._

"_Mommy!" She cried as Summer began to tickle her._

"_What?" She laughed._

"_Can I have a brother or sister someday?" Her little eyes looked up to her mothers._

"_I think we can arrange that." Summer chuckled as she tickled her daughter once again._

_TBC_

_So what did you think? Like it, hate it? Want another chapter? Well, you know the drill!_

_10 reviews and I start to update! If you don't review it might just be you that is holding back for the 10th review! So review, Review! REVIEW!_

_The next chapter of Summer in the City will be arriving later tonight or tomorrow afternoon._

_Some spoilers for the rest of the fic:_

_Ryan and Marissa surprises (don't worry, she's not pregnant)_

_Summer will get some horrible news._

_The house will be finished in the near future._

_Double baby shower (Julie and Kirsten)_

_Babies will be born. Will Kiki have a girl or a boy? How about Juju- girl or boy?_

_A dog will be added!_

_And finally a fairytale wedding!_

_There is definitely more then this in my story but these are just little tidbits to keep you interested!_

_Please review!_


	16. Baby names

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 16

One Month Later

It was month eight of probably the worst pregnancy ever, in Julie's opinion and of the world's opinion. She was truly a bitch with her complaining and demanding and whining etc. Summer promptly avoided her but Seth wasn't so lucky.

August was without a doubt the hottest month of the year and when the A/C went out in the Nichol Manson, every single Cooper/Nichol retreated to the Cohen household. _A definite nightmare for Seth_. He was unofficially named Julie Cooper Nichol's cabana boy, getting her ice-cold ice tea and a plate of watermelon whenever she called.

Every time her screechy annoying voice yelled out the name Seth, Summer would shake her head in disgust. Seth with his head down would walk over to her and do what she told him to do. He was stuck. He hated doing it but the thing you would hate is to be on Julie's bad side in a time like this.

Luckily, Kirsten was not at all like that but was content swimming in the pool and taking cold bubble baths. She was a gorgeous pregnant woman. She did not look 'fat' but she glowed with her new body and baby. Sandy and Kirsten had bought out the bookstore of their baby name books and they were repeatedly searching through them trying to find the perfect baby name. They didn't care if it was a girl or boy but they did want it to have the best name ever. "Seth" definitely had it's perks as a name and Kirsten was trying to find one that beat it.

"Honey? How about Jordan Scott or Madison Grace?" Sandy asked looking up from his book.

"Madison? Not for our baby. And Grace is already Kayleigh middle name. I don't really like the Jordan either." Kirsten gave her opinion and stuck her nose in another book.

"How about Nevaeh?"

"What kind of a name is that?" Sandy laughed.

"I think it's cute. It's heaven backwards." Kirsten pouted rubbing her stomach softly.

"How about Correy?"

She shook her head.

"Nat?" He suggested.

"That's what Seth was going to name Kali." She reminded him.

He sighed; baby names were hard.

"Dylan?"

"Seth and Dylan. That's cute." She smiled.

"So is Dylan a top choice for a boy?" Sandy asked happily.

"Why not. How about Dylan Scott?" She suggested.

Sandy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I think we've got ourselves a name."

"What if it's a girl?" Her eyebrows raised.

"Shoot" He laughed.

58940 8543985439854328

Summer and Seth lay half on the bed and half on the floor as they made out crazily.

"Cohen… Julie's going to come in here any second." Summer moaned as Seth thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth.

"Two words, Summer. Don't Care." He tried to pull her onto the bed more but they kept falling off with their weight. Finally Summer let go for a second to climb on the bed.

After she was back on the bed, Seth pounced on her and she screamed. Almost immediately after, Kayleigh began wailing.

"Great Cohen." She teased as she pushed Cohen's body off her and went to comfort her baby.

"Hey Kayleigh. Don't cry. Mommy's here for you. Daddy just scared me that's all. Now you go back to sleep and get some rest. You've had a busy month. Mommy and Daddy love you. Goodnight." She cradled her little growing girl in her arms. She was getting too big for Summer to take. Soon enough she was going to be going to high school and dating and running off. Summer knew she better cherish the moments now because life was going to go by in a flash.

Seth sighed and walked over to the twosome.

"Hey Kayleigh, baby. How is my little girl? I'm sorry I scared you." He let his thumb brush over her forehead and Kayleigh yawned. Their baby girl was growing up.

2578325 238572 5782

Summer, Seth and Kayleigh stood at the site of their house-to-be. The framing was up and they were going to start the next step of sealing it in tomorrow. Summer couldn't wait. By the time the two new babies were born their house was going to be ready to move into. Summer was giddy and was turning into Seth with all her rambling. Summer had planned out every single room and what furniture went where and the exact color of the walls. Seth thought she was crazy but she was so happy to finally be out of the tiny pool house to where they had privacy and space.

"Summer, I know how much you liked your old room but you are NOT, I repeat not painting our bedroom purple." He stressed. Seth didn't want his room to be purple of all colors. It was just so…girly.

"Fine." Summer exclaimed, folding her arms to her chest. "PINK."

"summer… pink is pink! We can not have pink."

"Red?" She asked. Kayleigh was crawling on the ground and was looking at all the neat things down there.

"No."

"Magenta."

"That would look hideous Summer. How about white?" Seth suggested looking at her in full seriousness.

"White? That is just so Eww." Summer explained as she scrunched up her cute little face. "I could not live with myself if I ever painted my room white on purpose." Summer announced.

"And I could not LIVE if it was pink or red or purple, Summer." He begged.

"Besides white, what color would you pick." Summer placed her hands on her hips as she asked her boyfriend.

"Blue." Seth said confident.

"If I can't get my old purple you can't get your old bedroom color." Summer declared.

"Fine Summer. How about yellow?" He finally said, as he couldn't think of anymore colors.

"Yellow?" She asked mysteriously, a idea popping into her head. "That's awesome, Cohen!"

Seth looked up at her surprised. He never would have thought she of all people would like the color yellow as a bedroom color.

87324 7234 7832947

Kirsten and Marissa sat at the kitchen table looking at more baby names.

"Ella?" Marissa asked.

"That is so pretty." Summer announced walking into the room with Kayleigh after taking her for a little walk around the block. "Ella Cohen. Adorable."

"Is someone talking about me? I did just hear someone say adorable." Seth walked in from the pool house.

"Shove it, Cohen." Summer pressed her hand over his month but Seth just stuck his tongue through her fingers making Summer pull her hand away and wipe it on his shirt.

"EWW" Seth imitated. "I know."

"Cohen, that was so gross. And for your prize." Summer hung Kayleigh in the air. "Someone just went poopy for you." She handed over their daughter to a horrified looking Seth.

"You guys are just so mean." Seth shook his head violently as he walked into the pool house with Kali.

Kirsten and Marissa were laughing. "I can always spoil the moment for Cohen. Every single time." Summer laughed and sat down by them. "Can I help?"

"Sure. I want to find the perfect girl baby name." Kirsten told her kindly. "So Marissa, has your mom been looking at names?"

"Tons. She can't decide. She wants a Paris Hilton kind of name. For a girl, I mean." Marissa answered.

"OH, like what?"

"Zoë, Ava Molly. That kind of stuff."

"Those are nice. So what do you think about having a new brother or sister?"

"Coop is so excited! Aren't you?" Summer blurted. She was so giddy for her best friend.

"Yeah. It's going to be cute. But I'm letting my mom take care of her." She laughed and the other two girls laughed with her.

"Where is Julie anyways?" Kirsten asked. Caleb and Julie plus Marissa were still living with them and everything was hectic.

"I think she went with Caleb to work. She had a big interview with a Newport magazine so she was really happy about that."

"Oh. That's good." Summer pretended to be thrilled.

"Hey!" Marissa laughed and pretended to push at her friend.

"Okay girls. Back to baby names."

"Ashley? Amber? Brenna? Emily?" Summer blurted out names.

"Slow down. I have to write them down." Kirsten directed as she began penciling all the names down.

298735 78325723 59025 32095

"We are getting a divorce!" Little 8 year old Kayleigh demanded to her mother as her mother was in the middle of taking a nap.

"_Huh?" Summer turned over on the couch to face her daughter._

"_WE ARE GETTING A DIVORCE!" Kayleigh barked angrily._

"_What, why?" Summer had been caught up with Charlie and Kayleigh's little love affair and she wondered what happened to make her daughter so mad._

"_I saw Charlie kissing Ansley!" She announced with her little fists on her hips._

"_I'm so sorry. What did you do?" Summer sat up and Kayleigh climbed in her lap.  
"I hit him." Kayleigh Grace fumed. "And he deserved it." She definitely had rage blackouts._

"_Oh no. What happened? You shouldn't have hit him."_

"_Mommy? Would you have hit him if it was daddy?" Her baby girl looked up at her. Summer groaned; her daughter knew her too well._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes. But I'm not a good example." Summer explained._

"_Your grandma Kirsten never would have hit Grandpa Sandy. You don't want to make grandma upset?"_

_Kayleigh shook her head._

"_Okay, good. Next time don't hit him. Find someone else to like. It's the best revenge. Okay?" Summed kissed her girl on the forehead._

"_Okay mommy. I'm going to marry Jacob." She announced and skipped out of the room happily **Kids**._

TBC

Sorry it took so long. It's the same excuse as for the other story. I went to church late on Wed. night and I ended up sleeping at another person's house and then the next morning when I woke up I had a major headache. So Sorry!

Please review!


	17. Toilet Paper Trouble

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 17

AN: In a review someone said they were excited the babies would be born next chapter and I was like, No, the babies aren't even close to being born. Then I realized they were absolutely right. I totally forgot both Julie and Kirsten were 8 months preggers.

Anyhoo, I'm not quite ready for that but expect it in the next few chapters. The baby shower will be after the babies are born. It's more fun like that.

Thanks reviewers especially Kursk, Cdeiger, Sharkie2008, Carrymearound, dodgeviper, Doves30, Riley313, ACN, Kandy4eva, Summeran1, adambrody10, x3-iheartyou, shinynewshoes, Sea4shoes, and the others I can't remember lol. I'm sorry if I forgot!

ONE MONTH LATER!

**Swollen feet, stomach soccer matches, severe craving, and disastrous mood swings were life in the OC.**

Summer wasn't even half as bad as Julie and Kirsten when she was pregnant just 7 months ago. Now Summer's little baby was crawling wherever she pleased and made a nuisance of everything- especially the toilet paper. She would always crawl directly towards the bathroom and go right to it pulling it down strand-by-strand and making a terrible mess for either Summer or Seth to pick up.

Marissa and Ryan were gone most of the time probably making out by the beach on his Prowler or her Porsche. They made sure to be away during the daytime or they would be split up to help Julie and Kirsten.

Caleb seemed useless in his old age and sat on the sofa watching football or hockey reruns. Julie was fed up with him. He wouldn't help with anything.

Sandy on the other hand was a godsend. He would pamper and treat Kirsten to whatever she wanted. Even if it was 3 am in the morning he would get dressed and go to the grocery store if Kirsten craved a Popsicle. No matter what, he was there for her.

"Cohen. Earth to Cohen." Summer waved her hand annoyed in his face. "COHEN." She screeched. Seth never was the one to pay attention.

"huh?" He blinked and looked up at her.

"HUH? Were you not listening to me for the last 30 minutes?" She asked upset. Summer was trying to get all the wedding arrangements ready and Seth wasn't helping her at all.

"Sorry, go on." Seth apologized and listened to her.

"Okay, who do you want to come to our wedding? If we are going to have our wedding in April we have to send out the invitations about 3-4 months ahead of time."

Seth sighed bored. "Why do I have to do this? Can't you and Coop do this stuff?" He put his head in his hands.

"First, do not call Coop, Coop. And secondly, yes Cohen, you do. This is our wedding. OUR wedding." She repeated for good measure.

"Can we do this later then. I'm tired." He yawned and finally placed his head on the table. Summer rolled up the newspaper that was laying by his head and smacked him hard.

"Cohen. This is our wedding! How can you not want to be a part of the process? This is so exciting. In 7 months we are going to be married." She announced happily. He groaned and looked up at her.

"Please Cohen. Do this with me." Summer kissed him on his nose. "Or I'll kill you." She finished with a edge.

"Aww, just what a groom-to-be wants to hear." Seth grunted as he sat up in his chair.

"Okay Summer. What do you want me to do?"

Summer smiled excitedly. "GOOD! Okay, first we need to make a list of everyone that we will be inviting. You start with like your family and stuff." She chimed happily.

"Summer. There isn't that many people if you think of it. I don't have any cousins or uncles or anything. All there is is Aunt Hailey and I'm not even sure she will be around." Seth observed.

"We have Sandy, Kirsten, Marissa, Ryan, Julie, Caleb, Caitlin, the two new ones." Summer paused. "There isn't that many people." She frowned.

"You forgot Hailey." Seth piped in.

"Hailey hated me." Summer admitted.

"I wish the Nana was still alive. Then we would have another one." Seth explained as he searched through his brain for more family members.

"Are you going to invite your dad?" He asked her.

"No." She whispered. "He told me he didn't want to be in my life so I'm not going to let him."

"How about Diane?" He looked up at her.

"I think it would be weird to invite her when she's not even my family and then not let my dad come. I think it's for the best if she didn't come." Summed sighed and rested her head in his shoulder.

"We could always invite Dr Muffin." He suggested, a small smile on his face.

423742384720397423 42

"Kirsten! Why in the world did you not find out if you were having a girl or a boy! It would have been much easier!" Julie inquired like it was the best idea in the world.

"Because I want it to be a surprise Julie. Just because you know doesn't mean, I have to know mine." Kirsten advised, as she was sipping a glass of fresh OJ.

"It's way easier. I bet if you call your doctor you can set up an appointment to find out." Julie informed casually.

"Julie, I already have my appointment. It's my due date. I am going to find out when I have it." Kirsten was getting a little annoyed by Julie's attitude about the whole baby gender issue. She stood up and set her cup in the sink. "I'm going to go swimming for a while." She announced and walked out of the room.

"You're going to get all flaky!" Julie called behind her.

Kirsten stepped out of the room shaking her head. She went into her bathroom to grab her maternity bathing suit and sighed as she saw the toilet paper rack. There were tons and tons of tissue everywhere- strewn into the toilet and into the bathtub. It was a mess.

"SETH!" She called loudly. He had been watching TV in the living room with Kayleigh who was exploring on the floor.

Kirsten heard footsteps and Seth with Kayleigh in his arms came into where his mother was.

"OH." He said. "Kali. What did you do." Seth looked at her and smiled. "Sorry mom. I'll clean it up."

"Thanks." She gave him a hug in which he groaned and Kirsten left to change in the other bathroom.

"Hey Kirsten, do you know where Cohen disappeared to? A moment ago he was watching Power Rangers and then he wasn't." Summer had small bags under her eyes and she looked tried. Kirsten had heard Kayleigh crying during the middle of the night but she figured it hadn't lasted all night.

"He's in my bathroom. Kayleigh found gold." Kirsten laughed as Summer realized what she meant. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Enough. I was doing stuff for the house and the wedding. I was pretty tuckered out before but I just took a little cat nap. How's little unnamed baby doing? Has it been keeping you awake at night?" Summer yawned and stretched.

"Yeah. It was awful. I can't wait to get this little one out so I can give you a name." She patted her stomach and smiled. "I never expected to have another little one."

"I'm glad you are so happy." Summer hugged her. "I have to find my own little baby."

Summer had turned into the responsible one. Kirsten was astonished. When she first found out Summer was pregnant, Kirsten kind of guessed that Summer would hand over the baby to her when she was too tired to care for it. But she never did that; not once. Summer had always woken up in the middle of the night to fed or change her baby; she never complained or regretted getting pregnant. That was a true parent.

Summer started to walk off towards Kirsten's room to find Seth, but she stopped her.

"Summer, I know I probably don't say this a lot but I'm really proud of you." Kirsten smiled and Summer joined in.

"Thanks Mom."

3073287423 428347 242387432

Seth, Summer, Kayleigh and Kirsten were all relaxing in the big pool in the backyard laughing at Kayleigh's antics.

"Cohen, be careful." Summer cautioned as Seth held her baby above the water. "Don't let any water into her nose."

"Summer, what do you think I'm going to do? Drop her?" He smiled at her but she didn't smile back.

"Very funny. Not." Summer shook her head at him. "Was Sandy this way with Cohen?" She asked his mother. There had to be a reason for this kind of abnormalsy.

"Yeah. Pretty much." She laughed. "Boy are we in for another roller-coaster."

"Kiki!" Julie's panicked voice filtered in from the living room. "KIKI!" She shouted.

"We're out here Julie." Kirsten called.

"Oh my god. I think I'm having _it. A baby._." Julie came out on the patio holding her stomach like it would drop if she let go.

"_Admitting it is the first step_." Seth informed and Julie glared angrily at him.

20 04 40 04 47 73 38 85 59 92

"Happy special day." Summer smiled as she kissed her husband awake. He groaned and turned on his back; Summer took the opportunity to climb up on him and lay on his stomach. She held out a small pink cupcake with one lighted candle.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled back at her as she started kissing him.

She scooted onto him more and he moaned in her mouth. Summer let her lips meander down to his neck and to his ears.

"Why don't I get woken up like this everyday." He breathed hard as she let her tongue travel down his chest.

"You know why." Summer smiled and went back to nibbling his body.

"I do?" He asked puzzled. He had no clue why.

Summer put her head up and looked at him; he knew didn't he?

"Do you really not know what this day is?" She questioned frowning.

"My Birthday?" He guessed. Summer sat up and put her robe on, upset.

"When you realize what happened on April 21, come talk to me." She huffed and walked out of their bedroom.

4987

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Kayleigh cried to her mother. Summer wasn't in a very good mood this morning and she hadn't thought of making breakfast yet.

"What do you want, pumpkin?" She asked, her voice flat.

"I want toast and eggs." Kayleigh admitted. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling very good?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I'll make your food so go watch tv or something. K?"

Kayleigh nodded and ran to the sofa.

Seth came down the stairs and stood behind his wife.

"Figure out what it is now?" Summer scowled, shaking his arms off of her.

"Give me a hint?" He asked.

She tensed and walked away from him. "How about NO." She hollered.

Kayleigh ran into the kitchen. "Are you guys having a fight?" She asked, amused.

"Kali, go watch TV." Seth said calmly. She did, sighing.

"I give up. What happened that was so important?"

"Nothing." Summer announced, walking out of the room. "Kali, Daddy is going to make you breakfast." She called, stepping up the stairs to her room.

32598725

Summer laid on her bed reading her book for a couple hours. She couldn't believe Cohen. He just forgot their anniversary and he wanted hints? God, he was so stupid.

Summer sighed as she turned to the last page of her book. She hated this book. It was about two 60-year-old people who finally found true love for the first time in their lives. GAG.

There was a knock on the door and Summer didn't say anything.

"Summer?" The door opened and Summer cursed herself for not locking the door.

"My mom just called and said something happened to my dad. We have to go over to the hospital right now." He said panicked.

Summer got up and threw on some clothes.

"Is Kayleigh dressed?" She asked him. She loved Sandy so much.

"Yeah." They both ran down the stairs and into the car with Kayleigh right behind.

"Oh my God. I hope he's okay. What did Kirsten say happened?" Summer questioned frantically.

"I don't know. Something about his heart." Seth was driving really bad, cutting cars and speeding.

"Cohen do you want me to drive?"

"No. I'm fine." He said. Summer forgot she was mad at him during all this chaos.

He turned on the exit to the beach. "Where are we going?"

"Shortcut." He answered. Kayleigh looked frightened in the backseat.

They rode into the sand by the beach and Summer looked absolutely confused.

"Cohen. The last time I checked the hospital isn't here." Summer asked him. He smiled and Kayleigh began laughing.

"Happy Anniversary Summer." He kissed her and they rode into the sand where a whole party was set up for them with all of The Cohen's, and Cooper/Nichols waiting for them.

"I love you Summer." He laughed as she realized he had done everything on purpose.

"Cohen, I just think I might love you more." She shook her head laughing as they all got out of the car for a party on the beach.

TBC.

So Julie's having a baby. Yikes! Don't want to be that doctor**. Or that baby**. But it is coming in the next chapter so review review review!

And plus you get to hear the name I picked out for the little one.


	18. A new little baby

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 18

AN: OMG! I'm so sorry. I got a couple reviews where people were wondering why Kali was talking but THAT WAS A DREAM! When I posted my story, It was in italics but somehow it got all screwy. So sorry and Kayleigh can not talk yet. That part was a dream because it's about their wedding anniversary.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Julie screamed as Seth and Summer helped her into the car.

"Take deep breathes, Julie. Everything will be fine." Summed assured as she got in the back with Julie. Sandy and Caleb were at work so Seth had to drive Kirsten, Julie, and Summer to the hospital with Kayleigh of course.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You don't know how much this hurts." She winced as she felt a sharp pain.

Summer shrugged. Of course she knew how much it hurts. Only a few months ago was she in this much pain.

"Remember Kayleigh." Summer chuckled. "You think the stork brought her?"

Julie screamed as she held tight to her stomach; Seth was enjoying seeing her in pain. Maybe this was her payback karma she got for being such a bitch to everyone her whole life: the worst childbirth ever.

"I'm going to hate this baby for the rest of my life if it gives me wrinkles!" Julie barked.

Kirsten chuckled from the back seat.

"Don't laugh at me KIKI! You are going to be feeling this awful pain in a week." Seth looked at his mother as she rolled her eyes. Kirsten would never act like Julie when she was in pain. Never.

Seth pulled into the hospital entrance and opened the door for Julie. She pushed him away and yelled for a wheelchair.

"NURSE!" She called and a female came to assist.

"How far apart are your contractions?" She asked.

"How the hell should I know." Julie yelled in pain.

"Okay miss. Calm down and we'll get you in a room and checked out.

578243 4932 94

Kirsten, Kayleigh and Seth went to park the car while Summer got stuck with the job of coming with Julie to be checked into the hospital.

"SUMMER! FILL THIS OUT!" Julie demanded throwing her a clipboard of information that needed to be filled out.

Summer skimmed down the list.

"What's your maiden name?" Summer asked as she walked down the halls with Julie in her wheelchair and a nurse pushing her.

"Arnold." She breathed harshly as she was brought into the room.

"Where were you born?" She asked, writing down the bits of information she did know.

"GIVE ME THAT." Julie snatched that from her. She still didn't like telling people she was from Riverside. "Go bring me ice chips or something."  
Summer shrugged and left the room. It's not like she cared either way.

Seth and Kirsten with Kayleigh on her hip walked down the hall over to her.

"She's a bitch." Summer announced taking Kali

"Why what happened?" Seth asked nervously.

"Oh nothing. I'm just saying she's a bitch." Summer clarified.

Kirsten grinned, "Well, I should call my dad and Sandy and tell them what's happening."

"Oh ok, can you call Marissa's cell too. She's going to be a big sis again." Summer smiled. She wished she had brothers or sister. Being an only child was boring.

"I will." Kirsten took her cell phone from her purse and walked to the other end of the hall.

Seth turned to look at Summer who was yawning.

"You didn't get much sleep did you?" He said, shifting his weight back and forth.

"Nah. I had to do stuff." Summer replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Oh." Seth hesitated. "Do you think Julie's going to have a boy or a girl?"

"Boy."

"That would be funny. I think she would hate a boy. She would have nothing to do with it." Seth grinned and sat against the wall.

"Did you really want Kayleigh to be a boy?" Summer asked looking down at him.

"No. I wanted it to be a girl." He looked up at her and she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's more fun to teach a girl football anyways."

Summer scrunched up her nose. "You haven't even played football a day in your life." She laughed, as he was about to defend himself.

"Summer, I do too know how to play."

"When was the last time you've played, smarty pants." She rolled her eyes.

"When I was eight, my dad took me to a game and then when we got home we played." He stated proudly.

"WOW" She chuckled.

"Do not dis the pro."

490 22 2 92802 3925987

Marissa and Summer were talking and playing with Kayleigh while Kirsten and Caleb were in the delivery room with Julie.

"Aren't you glad you don't have to be in there Coop?" Summer questioned as they heard Julie cussing out the doctor from inside the door.

"Yeah. I feel so bad for Kirsten who has to videotape it. If she ever shows the baby that, they better put it on mute." She laughed. Ryan was at work and Summer could tell she missed him. They were inseparable.

"So how are you and Ryan doing?"

"We are doing great. He has a surprise for me on Saturday. He's been busy planning it. I'm really excited."

"Really Coop! That's so fun. I bet he's going to give you a gift or something." She giggled happily.

"You think so?"

"I mean why else would he throw you such a thing? It's not like your anniversary or anything right?"

"No."

"Well, Coop. Get ready to get some jewelry or something, babe, because you are." She laughed and Coop smiled at her.

Kirsten poked her head out of the door and talked to Seth and Sandy and then disappeared back into the room.

"Summer! Marissa! She had the baby." Seth called to them

Marissa and Summer shrieked and got up, carrying Kayleigh over with them.

"What is it?" Summer asked excitedly. Marissa had already known what the baby was but it was a secret from everyone else.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me." They all waited out by the door waiting for Julie to be ready for them to come in and see the baby.

"I think it's a boy." Sandy announced. He hoped at least.

10 minutes later, Caleb's pale face appeared at the door. "You guys can come in and see the baby." He muttered.

Summer and Marissa pushed their way through the guys and went up to Julie who was holding the baby.

Her face was sweat-streaked and her hair was all wet but she had a smile on her face.

"7 pounds 4 ounces. 20 inches long." She announced as the baby was cuddled in a pink baby blanket.

"What's her name?" Summer asked excitedly. She loved babies. Summer pictured the day she had met Kayleigh.

"Sierra Morgan." Julie cooed. "Sierra Morgan Nichol."

"Aww that's so cute." Summer and Marissa said together. The boys in the back looked out of place but they seemed to like the name.

"Kiki, do you want to hold the baby?" Julie asked tiredly. Caleb had already had the chance to hold the little thing but he declined.

"Sure Julie." Kirsten took the little thing into her arms and smiled. The baby was beautiful with little chocolate brown eyes peeping through looking at it's strange new world.

"She's darling." Kirsten sighed. She was due to have hers in a week or two and she was excited.

TBC.

Sorry, no dream this chapter. I need inspiration for some dreams. I'm all out.  
Next chapter, Marissa and Ryan- a little bit. More Seth/Summer.

And some other chaos. LOL

Please review and again I am so sorry for the mix-up on the dream/ Kayleigh talking stuff. It was the computers fault.

The next chapter of Summer in the City will be soon! I promise!

Please review!


	19. Lets Elope!

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 19

Marissa walked into Ryan's bedroom and saw him sleeping on his bed. Today was the day where Ryan had his big surprise for her and she simply couldn't wait.

She pounced on his bed and scrambled on top of him.

"What?" Ryan jumped as a small body was dropped onto him. "Where am I?" He looked around until he focused onto Marissa staring down at him.

"Marissa?"

"Hey!" She greeted happily, kissing him.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked groggily.

She smiled. "I couldn't wait any longer for my surprise." She admitted.

"Well, you aren't getting it until later so I guess you can snuggle with me." He shifted her off him and she laid by his side and he put an arm around her.

"Please." Marissa pleaded. "Pretty please with whip cream and a pretty red cherry on top?" She looked at him and pouted. "I really can't wait any longer."

Ryan sighed. "You can have it now or you can wait until we are at the fancy restaurant I picked out. Your pick?"

She giggled with delight. "Now, now, now." She chanted happily.

"You sure?"

"Yep." She sat up as he got out of bed.

"Close your eyes while I get it." Marissa obediently shut her eyes and she heard a bunch of shuffles and drawers shutting.

"Can't find it?" She laughed.

"No." Ryan grunted and she heard him walk over to her. "Keep them shut." He directed as he saw her peek.

"Find." She chuckled.

Ryan took her hand and held it out. She shivered as she felt a small piece of metal slide onto her ring finger of her right hand.

"Open them." He instructed. Marissa opened them and gasped. A small purple stone surrounded by 2 small diamonds on each side was the cause for her gasp.

"I love it." She hugged him.

"This is a promise ring." He paused. "A promise that I love you and I will be with you forever." He added nervously.

"Thank you, Ryan." She kissed him. "I love you so much. It's beautiful."

4329843249832984 324

It was Sunday morning and chaos filled the house. The Cooper/Nichols were still living with the Cohen's, since their A/C system had to be completely taken out and re-done.

Julie really disliked everything that came with a baby. The smell, the work, and the baby itself. It all disgusted her and Kirsten and Summer helped most of the time.

"Summer! The baby's crying!" Julie shouted from tanning out in the sun.

"You left her inside?" Summer came out, freaking out with her own daughter on her hip.

"Yeah," Julie hesitated. "Is that bad?" She frowned.

Summer rolled her eyes and went to rescue Sierra.

"It's not my fault" She paused. "It's not my fault the nanny wouldn't come to work with the pay I offered." Julie huffed, squirting water from her squirt bottle onto her tanned legs.

"You offered her less then minimum pay." Summer called, in the living room picking up the newborn.

"So what? She wasn't from Newport. She wouldn't know."

Summer walked back out in the back with Sierra. "Julie, take your baby. Kirsten and I are not going to raise it for you." She settled the baby in Julie's arms.

"It probably will throw up on me or something." Julie cringed. Summer wondered how she ever lived through the first two.

"Then clean it up." Summer sighed. "When you have a kid you have to take care of it. Everything has consequences."

"When did you become the 'mature' person?" Julie retorted, holding the baby in a weird position, like she was afraid it would move or something.

Summer sighed again and grabbed the baby out of the manicured hands of Julie.

"Thank goodness." Julie announced, wiping all the pretend germs the baby gave her off.

Summer with a baby in one arm and Kayleigh on a hip walked back into the house, in a fit.

"Cohen," Summer called. "Take Kayleigh."

Seth was eating his morning cereal and reading his latest issue of the Sunday funnies.

"Why can't you take her?" He was obviously enjoying his comic and didn't want to be bothered.

"Okay, take Sierra then but I guarantee she will vomit." He spit his cereal back into the bowl and groaned.

"Kali, baby. Come here." He called and Summer dropped her in his arms.

"She just ate breakfast so don't feed her anymore." Summer announced.

"Okay honey buns." He laughed and Summer looked like she was going to kill him.

"Muffin?" He asked as he realized she hated the word.

"Cohen, I'm tired and irritated. No pet names. I'm stuck watching a newborn that I didn't enjoy making and I had to get up at 4 am this morning because Julie called my cell because her baby was crying. No PET NAMES." Summer explained bitterly.

Seth noted this and knew to keep his mouth shut. Summer was over-worked these past couple of days and he knew Julie was on her nerves.

"How about I go take Kali to the park and I bring Sierra in the stroller. You can take a nap or something." He got up of the chair and took the small infant from her tired hands.

Summer yawned and nodded appreciative. "Thanks, I knew I was going to marry you for something."

Seth grinned. "And now I thought you were just marrying me for my good looking legs."

4528592 529852 24352

It was the end was September and the autumn trees were beginning to lose their crisp golden colored leaves. Three weeks had passed since the arrival of Sierra Morgan and Kirsten had passed her due date by 1 and a half weeks. She was miserable; with the heat of California lurking outside and Julie consistently complaining, everything was unbearable.

Kirsten looked like a blimp; honestly and literally. Any day could she so-called "burst". Seth couldn't wait to meet his new brother or sister and quite frankly neither could Kirsten. The baby was just still in her stomach and wouldn't move down which Kirsten thought was plain mean. All she did all day was waddle around the house looking or waiting for something to happen. Every time Kirsten came into a room, Summer and Sandy greeted her by the name of "Waddles." She waddled from side to side awkwardly and even at her best try not to, her walk was definitely a full-blown waddle.

Kirsten had tried every known way to make her baby come but nothing worked. Sandy and her went to the doctor to see if they could induce labor but he said it would be best to wait it out until the baby naturally comes. So there was Kirsten, pregnant and waiting.

"How about Samuel?" Kirsten called to Sandy who was shaving in the bathroom.

"Kirsten, as much as I love hearing baby names, we've already picked a boys name and we promised not to change it. Try some girls names." He hollered as he splashed the shaving cream off his face with a hand full of water from the sink.

Kirsten sat on the bed with the book of baby names propped up against her huge stomach.

"Fine. I just like it." She sighed and looked back at the book.

A knock on the door made Kirsten shush Sandy so she would hear who was there.

"Who is it?"

"Mom, its me, Seth." He answered.

"Hey, sweetie. Come in." The door opened and Seth stood at the threshold.

"Hey mom, me and Summer are going to go to the beach. Will you watch Kali for us?"

Little Kayleigh was crawling faster than ever before. Seth had to really jog because she was like a little fox. She had a full head of brown hair with little tiny bangs that almost fell into her face. Summer had a picture when she was that age and they looked almost

identical. The only noticeable feature Kayleigh had received from Seth was her dimples. They matched her father 100.

"Sure honey. Just bring her in here and I will watch her."

"Thanks." Summer appeared at the door in a small little bikini. "Summer you do know it is almost October, right?" He asked as he saw what she was wearing.

"Cohen, I didn't have one chance to go on the beach this summer. I am going to now." She announced boldly.

"Fine, I guess you just have to cuddle next to me when you start shivering."

"In your dreams, Cohen."

"Those too."

5278325932598723

Summer and Seth walked hand in hand along the shore of the water; the waves splashing at their feet. They hadn't had anytime to just be 18. Life wasn't the easiest but they made by well. They hardly complained and they lived life day by day.

"Cohen, we should do this more often. I haven't been on this beach since before I was pregnant." It seemed almost impossible but it was true.

"Our wedding will be on the beach." He reminded.

"Yeah, it will be gorgeous." Summer sighed. A beach wedding was going to be beautiful with the wind blowing at her veil and the waves crashing behind them as they said their vows.

"Have you ever thought of just eloping? Getting it over with and being married?" Seth asked, letting his feet sink into the wet sand.

"Yeah."

"Why don't we? Just get it over with? I'm tired of you being a Roberts." Seth blurted out, excitedly.

"Summer Cohen? Are you sure?" She giggled. Summer liked the idea of getting married now.

"Why not? I will be starting work at my moms company on the 15th so why not get it over?"

"I don't know. Your parents will want see the wedding. After all their only son is getting married."

"What about Ryan?" Seth asked feigning hurt.

"Biological." Summer giggled again. They were going to get married. Today.

"They will have the new baby to watch get married." He explained and hugged her.

"So you want to elope?" Summer asked again, just to make sure. They didn't want to make anymore mistakes.

"Summer, lets get married." He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

They stayed lip-locked for a while, just letting the waves pummel into their feet and the wind mess out their hair.

His cell rang and he ignored it. Summer broke the kiss. "Aren't you going to answer it?" She reached into his pocket and took the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh, Ok. … WOW. Okay… Hold on…We are on our way." Summer shut the flip-phone and sighed as she looked at Seth.

"It looks like you are going to be a big brother really soon. We have to go to the hospital."

Seth eyes popped wide as the news of Kirsten going into labor was announced to him.

"Let's go." Summer called. Their elopement was put on hold, _indefinitely_.

TBC…

I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. Truly, everything has been hectic for me the last week. I tried to write but I got too distracted. I will write Summer in the City in a little bit so look forward to that.

Please review… The baby is coming.

If you don't review it might just be another week…. LOL.

REVIEW


	20. A bald spot

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 20

AN: Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. I feel very honored to get all the compliments. To ShinyNewShoes and Riley313 thanks for mentioning me in your fics!

Summer and Seth sat nervously in the waiting room along with Ryan, Marissa, Julie, Caleb, Sierra and Kayleigh. Kayleigh was playing on the ground by Summer's feet and Sierra was sleeping in the stroller Julie had gotten earlier that week.

Seth sat tapping his fingers against the faded dark wood of the chair's armrest and his foot slightly tapping against the floor in an anxious mood. Within the day's time he was going to be a big brother for the first time in his life.

Summer yawned as she sat next to Seth in an under-stuffed chair that made your back hurt. Summer had never been into spontaneous events but less then an hour ago she almost had. It probably would have been a huge mistake but it felt so right at the time. Getting eloped was a spontaneous action that she had wanted to take but now Kirsten sat in a hospital room waiting to give birth to her sister-in-law and that would stop that from happening.

"I'm going to grab some real coffee at Starbucks." Ryan interrupted, stressing the word real. They had all tried a cup of the hospital vending coffee but it tasted more like watered down mud then coffee.

"Thanks." Summer commented. "2 vanilla lattes for me." Ryan nodded.

"Plain coffee for me." Caleb announced and Seth wordlessly dittoed his order.

"1 low-fat vanilla cappuccino with 2 packets of sugar." Julie told Ryan.

"Okay. 2 vanilla lattes, 2 plain coffees, 1 low-fat cappuccino with sugar, Marissa, what do you want?"

"I'll take what you're having." Marissa looked up from the Sierra's stroller.

"Okay. Anything else? Muffins? Bagels?"

"Nah, we're good." Summer assured after no one spoke. "Do you want me to ask Sandy what he wants?"

Ryan smiled. "yeah, thanks." Summer stood up and patted the long skirt she wore down and headed over to Kirsten's room.

"Cohen, watch Kayleigh." She added before walking through the double doors leading to a long hallway.

Seth nodded and picked up Kayleigh. "Your mommy is so good." He cooed as she tried to grab his nose in her little fist.

45987092

Summer slowly walked down the narrow hallway looking for Kirsten's hospital room.

A woman was being hauled in a stretcher-type thing towards the delivery room while screaming towards a man about how he knocked her up. Summer sighed and giggled at the same time. She was exactly the same way a mere few months ago.

Summer came to the room number Seth had told her and she knocked cautiously on the door. A mumbled "come in" was announced from inside and Summer slowly opened the door.

Kirsten sat in the middle of the small bed with little beads of sweat on her forehead. Sandy was sitting on the chair next to her smiling. "Hey Summer." He called and Kirsten also said hello in a quieter voice. Summer waved and walked in.

"What brings you here?" Sandy asked in a chipper voice.

"Umm, I came to ask you if you wanted Ryan to bring you anything from Starbucks?"

Kirsten groaned. "Sorry Kirsten, I wish you could eat. I was practically begging for food when I was here." Summer smiled.

"That's ok. I will get to eat after this little one is out." She patted her stomach with her slender hand.

Summer looked back up at Sandy. "So…"

"Nah. If Kirsten can't eat, I won't eat." He chuckled. "Thanks though."

Summer nodded. "Well, Kirsten I hope this little one will make an appearance soon. We are all waiting anxiously with our little fake gum cigars wondering if we should bring you pink or blue." She smiled and started to walk towards the door. "See you soon."

"Bye." They both chorused.

Summed shut the door and walked back out to the "gang".

Seth smiled his goofy toothy grin and Ryan looked at her anxiously. "He doesn't want anything." She informed, smiling at her little daughter as she held out her arms to her.

Summer walked over to Seth and picked up Kayleigh.

"Okay, thanks for asking." Ryan told them bye and he walked out of the automatic doors to his car. Marissa jumped up and followed him calling, "I want to come with you."

Summer sighed as she realized that she and Cohen were left with the Nichols'.

"Yuck." Julie burst out. "This place is unsanitary. Look at this gum." She shuttered as she moved her hand away from the gum on the top of her armrest.

In the corner of her eye, Summer saw Seth roll his eyes.

"Do you want me to trade places with you, Juju?" Caleb announced gruffly who also was very uncomfortable in the waiting room chair.

"Thanks Cal. Maybe we should go somewhere else. It might be hours before Kiki pops and I can't stand this place." Julie whined, standing up.

"You're right." He stood up and pressed down his suit. "Let's go and get some Chinese."

"Excellent idea, Cal." She kissed him on the cheek and started walking towards the door. "Summer, you will take care of Sierra, right? Restaurants don't like babies." She added shallowly.

Before Summer had a chance to say no, they were already walking out of the doors.

She groaned and Seth started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She barked.

"It's just you, me, our daughter and my aunt."

Summer shook her head. "Our family is so screwed up."

"That's because they can't stop screwing." Seth added seriously.

"Eww." She pushed him and he toppled over onto Julie's armrest.

"Now look Summer. I now have gum in my hair." She giggled.

52734572903487 032

Summer and Seth still sat in the waiting room, but on the floor this time. Summer had had to give Seth a make-shift hair cut to get the messy gum out of his curls.

"You could never be a hair-stylist." Seth randomly announced, touching the bare spot on his head.

"Cohen." She warned. Summer already felt bad but now he was just rubbing it in.

"What? You started it." He began.

"I did not start it." Summer defended, feeling a smile threatening to appear on her face.

"Yes you did Summer." He blurted.

"Now tell me how I started it."

Seth sighed. "You pushed ME!" He was laughing.

"That's because you said "screw"." Summer announced indignantly.

"Now it all MY FAULT." Seth exclaimed. They weren't actually fighting but just bantering. Summer loved his bantering even though she would never admit it. It was fun and she loved to see all the weird expressions he gave her. Summer would always end up laughing.

"Yes Cohen. It is your fault. Just like it always is." She giggled and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Hey, lovebirds." Sandy announced and they both broke their bond.

"Hey pops." Seth greeted, pulling his hands behind his back innocently; Summer mumbled a hello.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked.

"Marissa and Ryan went out to get coffee but I bet they're making out in the car right now behind a Taco Bell or something and Caleb and Julie left to get Chinese but left their baby behind." Seth rambled.

"Ok. Kirsten wanted to know if you guys could run to our house and grab the camera. We forgot it in our rush to the hospital."

"Sure." Summer agreed instantly.

Sandy nodded gratefully. "Seth, do you have a bald spot?" He asked.

Summer giggled. "Really? I have a bald spot?" Seth asked and looked at Summer and Summer shrugged laughing. "whose fault is that?"

904852908340932

Seth parked in the driveway and Summer ran into the Cohen house. Sandy had said they left it in their bedroom but Summer couldn't find it. Summer took her cell out of her purse and dialed Seth's cell.

"Hello?" His voice asked.

"Hi. The video camera isn't in here." Summer whined.

"Why did you call me? I'm right in the driveway." Seth asked confused.

"Cohen, I don't know, but help me find it." She begged looking everywhere in Kirsten's and Sandy's bedroom.

"Did you look on the nightstand?" He asked. He didn't want to get out of the car. That would mean he would have to unload Kayleigh and Sierra, both of whom were sleeping.

"Yes Cohen, I did. It's not there." Summer turned towards the door as she heard a noise. "Are you upstairs?" She asked quietly.

"No Summer." He returned, dead serious. "Why?"

She heard another noise. "If this is a joke I don't think this is funny." Summer warned as she walked into the Cohen bathroom.

"Summer? Is there someone in the house?" Seth questioned nervously.

"You aren't upstairs?" Summer froze. The door to the Cohen bedroom opened and Summer screamed even before she saw the person.

"Summer! SUMMER!" Seth yelled into the phone. Why was she screaming?

"Anna?" Summer gasped.

Seth almost dropped the phone.

TBC

Review or ya know… I know I told you that I would have more dreams but I lied. LOL. Maybe next chap.

The letter Summer never gave to Seth that Anna told Summer to give to him will play out in the next couple chaps. I know you guys hate Anna so this might be interesting.


	21. The Beginning of a New Era

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 21

Thanks to you all who have helped me!

To AdamBrody10, One Summer chapter 18 is where Anna comes in.

Seth ran to his parent's bedroom door in a flash with Kayleigh on his hip and Sierra's car seat in his other hand. He looked confused and surprised at the same time.

"Anna." He stated flatly.

She looked from Summer's horrified looking face to Seth and finally to the two little babies attached to Seth.

"Wow. Two of them. You guys don't waste any time." Anna announced bitterly.

"What are you doing in my house?" Seth asked confused. He wasn't even going to explain Sierra to her.

"Not even a HI. You've changed." She sneered.

Summer's hands clenched until her knuckles turned white. Seth noticed this and walked over to her. He handed Kayleigh over to her and she finally unclenched her fists.

Summer took a deep breath.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" He repeated again in a calm voice. He didn't want to sound mean but he definitely was perplexed.

"I'm visiting Newport for a week. My mom had a conference so I decided to come with. College is boring." She spat. She had changed physically. Anna had shoulder length blond hair with brown streaks down the sides and she didn't look so punk anymore. She wore plain jeans and a gray t-shirt.

Summer let Kayleigh down on the floor and watched her cry over to the bed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Summer blurted out. Sierra started to cry in the car seat and Summer reached down to grab her.

"She doesn't look like you." Anna acknowledged, purposely not answering the question.

"That's because she's not ours." Summer explained, rocking the small infant in her arms. Kayleigh sat on the floor playing with the bed skirt, not realizing the tension above her.

"Really? Whose?"

"I think you're avoiding the issue at hand." Summer frowned. "It's Julie's." She explained as Anna didn't make a move to talk.

"Wow. And now you're stuck with her. Figures." Anna mumbled under her breath.

Seth didn't say anything but watched the two, wordlessly. When he heard that Anna was back, he had expected the worst. Maybe a catfight or a showdown. Ever since their last encounter on Julie's wedding day, Summer and Anna had never been on good terms.

Anna looked up at the two of them holding hands and frowned slightly.

"You guys have created your own little family, huh?" She looked at the oldest child. "What's her name?"

"Kayleigh." Seth replied watching Kali crawling under and out of the bed.

"Cute name. It means ocean, right?" Anna asked, looking at the little girl with brown fluffs of hair and unforgettable chocolate swirls of her eyes. The little girl looked up and smiled at Seth. "Dadda." She cried out and held her hands apart to be picked up.

Summer gasped. Kayleigh had just spoken her first word. Seth walked over to her.

"I am your dada." He smiled and Kayleigh pressed a kiss to his cheek, giggling.

Anna stood back and watched their little family, so happy and content with each other.

"She's cute." Anna sighed and Summer looked up at her.

"Thanks. We try." Seth announced and Anna took in a deep breath of air. Summer's cell rang loudly and she fumbled in her purse to grab it.

"Hello?" She asked, "Sorry,… wow! Really. Sure…we will be right there…no we'll find it… Good luck…bye." Summer shut her flip-phone and gave Seth a knowing look.

"That was Sandy. Kirsten's just about ready. We have to get there now. Help me find the camera." Anna gave Summer a questionable glance.

"What's happening?" She asked as she watched the two rummage through dressers and drawers.

"We have to get to the hospital." Seth rambled.

"Why?"

Little Kayleigh looked at her parents confused and cried out "dada" once more. Seth looked down at her and smiled.

"Kirsten's is in labor and we can't find the video camera." Seth announced, pulling down the bedcover and looking behind the pillows.

"WOW. Wait! Kirsten's pregnant? As in having a baby?" Anna asked confused.

"Yeah, and she's about to pop." Seth nodded.

Summer looked at him and smacked him against his head. "Cohen, Eww! Don't ever say that about your mom again!"

"Ouch!" He rubbed his temple. "Sorry." Summer smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Fine, as long as that never happens again."

Summer returned to looking for the camera and tried to ignore the presence of Anna. She just stood there looking at Seth and not saying a word. Seth stood watching Kayleigh try to climb up onto the bed and he kept trying to pull her down so she wouldn't topple over.

"I FOUND IT!" Summer exclaimed, holding up a silver Sony video camera. Seth nodded and grabbed Kayleigh.

"I got Kali and you get Sierra." He hollered, walking out the door. "Nice seeing you Anna." He called; Summer frowned and followed him.

"Don't steal anything!" She announced, half joking and half telling the truth.

3285732847 239742934

The four of them walked through the automatic doors for the hundredth time that year, it seemed. Ryan stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey, how's mom doing?" Seth asked, nervously.

"Good, the baby's almost here."

Summer smiled and held up the camera. "I'm going to give this to her." She interrupted and walked through the doors again to the hall where Kirsten's room was located.

She knocked on the door, just like she did a couple hours ago and opened the door.

There were a nurse and the doctor in with Sandy and Kirsten. Kirsten was breathing and grunting hard as she went through a contraction. Sandy looked up at Summer and smiled.

"Look Kirsten, we have a visitor." Kirsten looked up exhausted and tried to smile at her. She let out a small sigh as the contraction ended.

"Hey." Summer waved. "I finally found the camera. It was under the pile of magazines on the floor."

"Thanks Summer." Kirsten spoke gratefully. Sandy stood up, grabbed the camera, and started filming immediately.

"Say Hi to the camera, Summer." Sandy said in a corny voice, used only for when on film.

"Hey! Mom's going to have a baby soon and we're all so excited. The whole gang is outside waiting to meet the new addition to the family." Summer announced into the camera lens and waved.

"So do you think its going to be a girl or a boy?" Sandy asked. He held the camera up and walked over to Kirsten as she begun another awful contraction.

"A girl. But we'll all be happy with either one. Good luck." She smiled and left through the door.

As she walked back into the waiting room, she faced the whole slew of Cohen's, Nichol's and an Atwood/Cooper combination. Kayleigh was crawling over all the empty seats and Seth had probably dumped Sierra back on Julie since Caleb was now holding the infant as if it was a foreign object like an alien or something.

Marissa smiled at Summer and jumped up to hug her. "You ran into Kirsten's room so fast I didn't even see you." Marissa exclaimed and hugged her.

"Yeah Coop, sorry." She sighed. "Guess what happened today"? She groaned and tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"What?" Marissa frowned and knew something bad had happened. Summer didn't get frustrated that often these days and she could tell Summer was definitely pissed at something or someone.

"We had a little visitor today when Cohen and me went to grab the camera." She announced vaguely.

"Really, who?" Marissa gasped.

"I will give you a hint. Blonde hair; lives in Pittsburgh." She nodded saying this. They were away from the boys and could basically talk about anything without the guys hearing them.

"ANNA!" She screeched. Summer moved her hand to cover Marissa's face.

"Coop! Shhh!"

"She's back? Cohen's first girlfriend? That Anna?"

"The one and only." She frowned and looked over to Seth who was grabbing Kayleigh off one of the chairs.

"Why is she back?"

"Some shitty story about her mom had a conference here and she just happened to come along." She shook her head. "I'm telling you she's up to no good."

"What are you going to do?" Marissa inquired to her best friend. She knew how much drama Summer had went through with Anna last year.

"I don't know but now I have a dilemma." She let out a great big sigh and gave her best friend a big stare.

"What?"

"The letter."

Sandy burst through the door that very moment and made Summer and Marissa jump.

"You guys! She had the baby!" Sandy exclaimed excitedly.

"Really! What is it?" Seth asked, getting up from the ground and carrying Kayleigh with him.

"You'll have to find out. Kirsten wants you all to be surprised."

"Can we see her?" Seth asked, ready to go through the door that exact minute.

"Nah son. Your mother and the baby are being cleaned up. I'll get you when their ready." He walked back through the door and Seth began baby-talking to Kayleigh about the new baby.

Marissa turned back to look at Summer but Summer was staring at the interaction between father and daughter.

10 minutes later, Sandy came back through the door announcing that everyone could see the new baby.

Julie kept complaining about the horrid smell in the waiting room and Caleb had handed Sierra over to Marissa who adored the little girl.

They all walked in the room, Summer and Seth leading the pack. Ryan was toting Kayleigh and was holding hands with Marissa.

"Knock, Knock! Can we come in." Seth asked; a mumbled reply was heard and they all walked in.

"7 pounds 10 ounces." Kirsten beamed, holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket against her chest. She looked radiant even though just minutes earlier she had given birth.

"Oh my god," Summer cooed, walking over to Kirsten's side and touching her finger against the side of the blanket. "She's so adorable. What's her name?"

Kirsten looked up at her and grinned. "This little one is Savanna Faith Cohen. "

All the girls in the room "Aww-ed" at this. This was the beginning of a new era.

"_Mommy! Can I go play over at Sierra's house!" She pleaded with her chocolate eyes as she begged her dad._

"_Why would you want to go over to Julie's house?" Seth asked. Sierra, Savanna Faith, and Kayleigh had become inseparable during their many years living next door to each other. _

"_Sierra just got the new Beach Baby from the American Girl Magazine and I want to bring mine over and play." _

"_Okay, just come home before Summer notices." He laughed and watched his little girl race out the door, her brown pigtails flying behind her as she did._

"_I love you!" She shouted from outside just before the door slammed._

"_I do too." He smiled._

_Summer had gone to the store to get hamburger meat and buns to cook out on the grill tonight. All of Caleb Nichol's descendents were coming over for a Forth of July cookout and Summer was in charge of the food._

_The door opened slowly and Summer came in with an arm full of paper grocery bags, up to her eyes._

_He got up, grabbed all the bags from her, and placed them on the counter._

"_Thanks." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss._

"_WOW, are we feeding the entire Newport Beach?" He asked, eyeing all the food._

_Summer sighed, "There's a whole lot more in the car." He groaned._

"_You definitely don't want anyone to get hungry." He smiled and walked back out with her to grab some more bags._

"_Very funny, Cohen. I want this to be great. Eat, laugh, and go swimming afterwards. I want the whole shindig." She laughed airily._

"_Did you just say shindig?" Seth asked surprised._

"_It was on my word of the day calendar. It means a festive party with dancing." She smiled back at him._

"_Dancing, Summer? Have we completely gone crazy?"_

"_ha, ha Cohen. You owe me a dance so get your dancing shoes on because we are going to PARTY!" She giggled and walked back into the house with another load of bags._

"_Did you take a happy pill today or something?" Seth asked, wondering why Summer was so cheerful. She usually got all frustrated and grumpy when she had to plan something for everyone._

"_Watch it Cohen. Don't spoil my mood." She chimed. "Where is Kayleigh anyways? She's so quiet."_

_Seth smirked and didn't say a word._

_TBC_

_Please review! I might get another chapter in before Friday because we have Monday off and stuff but anyways please REVIEW _

_I will most likely write the next chapter of Summer in the City tomorrow but expect a chapter this weekend. _


	22. It's in the tub! Ewww

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 22

AN: sorry for the delay. I was sick this whole week and I couldn't write.

A correction in the last chapter brought up by a very faithful reviewer: I did not mean to write "mommy" in the dream. Thanks for catching it. I feel so stupid to have written it. At first I was going to having Kayleigh beg her mom but then I realized that I didn't begin with Seth a lot and hence I forgot to change it. Thanks for correcting me!

Summer walked out of the hospital holding hands with Seth. Marissa offered to take Kayleigh for the rest of the day and they now had the time to themselves.

Savanna was adorable; even at 15 minutes old. Summer practically had to be dragged out of the hospital room by Seth because she didn't want to leave. She had a sister-in-law.

"Hey," Summer cooed to Seth as he pulled her closer to his side.

"Hi." He replied and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Relax. Not think about anything." She sighed contently.

"I like that idea." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Can you believe that we were just in that hospital less then 7 months ago?"

"WOW. All that pain and torture? I'm glad I wasn't in their today." She smiled.

"So what next?"

She giggled. "Want to check out our house? Only one more week and we can move in." She cheered.

The time had flew by so fast. It seemed like it was yesterday that she had heard the news that they had gotten a house for a baby shower gift. But it was the end of September and their house was receiving it's final finishing touches ie tile and wood floor put in.

"Sure." He agreed and guided them to the car.

Summer was thinking of what had to be done in the next week and her knew she was going to be booked. The baby shower was the day before they could officially move into their house and she still hadn't gotten a baby present for either Sierra or Savanna. Seth started work on the 15th and he was going to be busy. Anna was another problem she had to deal with, unfortunately. She had to figure out what to do about the letter. The stupid letter Anna had given her the day she left- The day after the wedding from hell- The letter from hell.

They drove in the red Audi Seth had received for graduating from high school while the radio blared some Death Cab song. They didn't say anything but sat there quietly. Seth randomly hummed lines from the song and tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel.

He turned into the driveway of their new house and Summer sighed at the beautiful sight of it. It was gorgeous; two stories- 3,500 square feet, 5 bedroom, 3 bath. They got out of the car and walked to the front porch. Even from there, you could see the ocean.

"Wow, they have done a lot." She murmured, walking into the interior. The tile in the foyer was done and the wood in the living room was almost finished. Summer had decided not to have carpet on the ground floor and only have carpet in 2 of the rooms.

"Yeah wow. And they like Taco Bell too." He pointed to the kitchen countertop where there was a huge pile of Taco Bell wrappers.

"They are such pigs!" She giggled. She didn't really mind. They had to eat and they just weren't neat. What could you do? They would clean it up before they moved in so it was fine.

"Just one week." She screeched happily. She bounded upstairs.

"Summer, have you decided which bedroom is Kayleigh's yet?" He questioned following her. She had already picked up the paint swatches and was in the room far left of the house and holding them up.

"Nope. Purple or green?" She asked, the green was a light mint-y color and the purple was also in the lighter shades.

"Why not yellow?"

She scrunched her nose. "EWW."

"Fine. Green."

"My thoughts exactly." She giggled to herself as she walked out the door, giving him a peck on the lips on the way out.

"what color is Kayleigh's room?" He asked.

"One wall pink and the opposite wall purple." She answered. "Oh tomorrow I want you to draw a mural."

"Huh?" Seth asked walking towards her as she entered the master bedroom. It smelled new and exciting.

"A mural. I want you to draw a flower garden mural with butterflies coming up from it." She smiled at him.

"Summmmmer." He whined. The mural would take forever to do.

"Cohen?" She asked him, still in a happy mood.

"I don't want to." He pleaded.

"Too bad. I have to pattern at home. After you start work, you won't have any time.. This way, when we move in next week we will have it done."

"You mean I will have it done?" He asked sighing.

"Well, yes." She smiled up at him. "And tomorrow we're going to the shelter to look at dogs."

Double whammy.

"And before you say it Cohen. DON'T." She walked into the master bath and ewwed.

"What?" He asked running into where she was.

A huge cockroach was sitting in the tub. Summer was shrieking.

"I am not going in that tub."

Seth looked as about as grossed out as she did.

"How about we go and tell the guys to get it out tomorrow."

"Ewww! It's in our tub." She groaned.

"I see that." He tugged her away from the bug.

"In OUR tub!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He asked and she shoved him.

4857243985920859 082435

Anna stood looking out the window of the Cohen house looking into the window of Summer's and Seth's house as Summer screamed at something in the bathroom. Moments later, she saw Seth fly in and gasp horrified at the object. She laughed. What were they looking at?

After a few minutes, they left the scene but she still watched them jealously.

10 minutes later, Anna heard the front door open of the Cohen house and she jumped. She heard moaning and she realized they were making out as they were walking in.

"Cohen, stop talking." She heard Seth gasp as Summer presumably kissed him again.

Anna peaked into the living room where Seth was naked from the waist on up and Summer was minus a shirt but still had her bra on. They fumbled over to the couch where they collapsed on it.

"Achem." Anna cleared her throat to show her presence. Seth fumbled to get up making Summer fall onto the ground.

"Anna." He said. Summer huffed getting off the ground. She had told Anna to leave before she left. What was she still doing here?

"Hi, Sorry to ummm…. interrupt you."

"Oh we weren't doing anything important." He apologized and got up to look for his shirt. Summer glared at him- not important, huh? Next time when he wanted to get busy she would tell him it wasn't important, she thought.

Anna eyed Summer who still hadn't bothered to put on a shirt.

"What are you still doing here?" Summer asked getting to the point.

"Oh, a Prowler is blocking my car."

"Oh that's Ryan's car. I'll move it. Sorry." He quickly grabbed the keys of Ryan's car off the counter and walked out the door.

Summer turned to look at Anna's skinny figure. "I'm not Seth. I know you're up to something." She confronted.

"Really?" She glared back at Summer.

"Don't be little miss innocence. I know you're up to something." Summer announced loudly. She wasn't going to play games with Anna. She knew she was up to no good.

A mischievous smile founded on Anna's lips and she sighed. "I'm here with my mom." She lied.

"Bullshit." Summer exclaimed. "That is bullshit. You are."

Seth poked his head in and saw them two fighting.

"Hey! Be nice." He instructed Summer.

Seth walked into the room and saw Summer evilly glare at him. Anna smiled at Summer.

"Sorry Anna. Summer's in a bad mood today. She apologizes." He looked over to Summer and nodded at her. Summer huffed and under her breath she said bitch.

"So did you mom have to baby?" Anna asked innocently.

"Yeah she did. You want something to drink? I just moved the car but if your thirsty I could get you something."

"Sure, thanks. Maybe Summer can get it so we can talk?"

He shrugged, "Nah, I can. Summer how about putting your top on though." He suggested.

TBC

I made Seth a little mean in this chapter on purpose so don't be mad at me.

Please review about what you think is going to happen next. What is Anna up to? Up to no good, right? Well, is she going to try and destroy SS's relationship? Well, tell me!

The rest of the gang will be involved next chapter- baby shower- moving in- doggie shelter-Anna- Savanna and Sierra- and what exactly is the devastating thing that will happen to Summer? Find out in later chapters of TSOKC!


	23. The Butterfly Garden

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 23

Summer huffed as Anna left out the front door.

"How could you not see right through her!" She shouted angrily at Seth.

"How could you be so mean to her? She said her mom is at a conference and she's tagging along. What's up with you?" He looked at her oddly. Why was she so wacko today?

"Nothings up with me. It's her! She's the weird one here. She suddenly pops up a year later and we're all supposed to be friends? Even after the whole wedding disaster?" Summer seethed. Sometimes Seth was just so stubborn.

"Don't be the pessimist. You have to give people more credit. People change." He calmed.

Summer sighed in distress, "And some people don't. I'm trying to save our family from another downfall because of your welcome-ness of everyone. I'm not the one who is going to be receiving a big 'I told you so' after it all blows up in your face." Summer told him in a bitter matter. Seth was irrational; why couldn't he just listen to her for once.

Before Seth had a chance to respond Summer returned and walked out the front door. Seth followed. "Where are you going?" He shouted.

"To pick up my daughter." She yelled back at him, got into his car, and drove to the hospital.

She was mad at him and he knew it. Summer turned on the radio full blast and changed the station so she didn't have to hear any of Seth's emo music while she let loose and let the wind blow through her hair. She never was a good driver since she never paid that much attention; she blew past some stop signs and red lights without even noticing. The other driver's on the road made sure to stay clear of her car as her hard rock music filtered through the air.

Her cell rang and she reached down to pluck it out of her purse.

"Hello?" She asked, as she balanced the phone on her shoulder.

"Hey Sum, it's Coop. Kayleigh won't stop crying. I tried everything. I think she wants you." Marissa voice was nervous-sounding and Summer knew she was worried about Kayleigh.

"I'm on the way. You're still at the hospital right?" Summer's voice was edgy but she managed not to sound too irritated.

"Yeah, my mom won't stop looking at Savanna so I'm stuck here." She paused. "Did you know Kayleigh can say dada?"

"Yeah, she said it today. I was surprised." Summer softened as she remembered that her baby had said her first word.

"She's so cute." Marissa said. "Well, I will see you soon. And by the way, are you totally pissed or something because that song is really heavy metal."

"YEP. Talk later, bye." Summer shut her flip and drove the rest of the way to the hospital with her mind reeling of the events with Anna and Seth.

09582983490238432

The next morning, Seth awoke in the bed of pillows on the living room couch. Summer was still pissed at him for the way he treated her with Anna the day before and now he had an indefinite sleeping place on the couch.

Kirsten was going to come home tonight and Sandy had directed him to clean the house before she came home. Seth was still unclear about his plans with Summer and the mural and the puppy hunting.

He heard Kayleigh crying in the pool house and he walked out of the living room and to the crying child. Summer was still in a waking sleep and Seth moved to take Kayleigh out of the room before she woke completely.

"Hey Kali baby. What's the matter, princess." He grabbed her out of her crib and grabbed her blanket and Duchess Giggles. He walked out of the pool house and back into the house where he sat on the couch and held her on his lap.

"Dada." She announced in a tearful tone and she clasped her little fist on his ear.

"Yeah, I'm your daddy. Did you miss me last night?" He bounced her slightly and she giggled forgetting she was crying a few seconds ago.

"I bet you were wondering where I went." He smiled at his little girl; her dark little ringlets of chocolate hair framing her face.

"I was in the house. Your mommy's a little mad at me. She thinks I don't understand what's going on."

He looked at her and realized that that conversation was going nowhere. He grabbed the little horse from under the blanket and showed it to Kayleigh.

"Duchess Giggles says hi." He paraded the horse in the air and Seth's daughter giggled.

He loved the way her eyes enlightened in excitement at the horse; the way her eyes danced at the pretty sight. This made everything worth it; no matter how many fights Summer and him had, the fact that life had been turned upside down, or the fact that nothing would ever be like it used to be. This sight of his daughter made life bearable again and made the next day even better.

09458904328592845234

Kirsten sat staring in complete joy at her baby in her arms. Sandy had left with Julie to find Caleb after he had disappeared in the hospital. Marissa was left with Sierra and Kayleigh but she didn't seem to mind. She took everything in stride for the first time in her life. Kirsten was proud of her family- every single one of them. They all seemed to met every single challenge that came their way and did above and beyond what they were expected to do. Now she had a baby girl and her son was getting married and moving away. Life was revolving so fast that she couldn't help but shed tears.

Her delicate finger traced the outline of the blanket surrounding Savanna's face. Her small little eyes remained shut and her little nose stuck out like a beautiful little button.

The door opened softly but made a creek as it fully opened. Kirsten looked up to her husband and smiled.

"Hey honey. Feeling okay?" He went over to her side and pressed a small kiss against her forehead.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be in such a _great_ family." She smiled at him with her eyes twinkling.

"Well," Sandy began laughing, "You might not think so once you find out where they found your dad."

"What happened?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "is everything okay?"

"He's fine but we found him on the roof. Don't ask me why but that's where one of the nurses found him."

Kirsten sighed embarrassedly. "Good ol' dad." She chuckled.

"So how's my daughter?" Sandy asked, looking down at his new baby.

"She's a perfect example of perfection." Sandy smiled contently.

"Just what a dad wants to hear."

Kirsten looked up at him and shifted her weight. "Wanna hold her?"

"I'd love too." Kirsten sat up and settled their daughter into Sandy's arms carefully.

"I agree with you. We have the best family in the whole world." He cooed to Savanna Faith Cohen as he rocked her softly to the hum of silence.

323498293048329502345684

Summer woke up later then normal and scrambled to get up as she realized Kayleigh would be grumpy if she got up too late. She went to the crib and momentarily panicked as she saw her baby wasn't in there.

Seth must have got her since Duchess Giggles was gone and so was her favorite blanket.

Yawning, Summer walked into the Cohen house and saw Seth and Kayleigh sleeping on the floor with their daughter in his stomach. Kayleigh's small little head rested by his neck in a darling fashion that Summer smiled.

Even though she was still upset with him, the sight of this father-daughter bonding melted her heart and she picked up the blanket on the sofa and laid it against the two.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered as she went back into the pool house to get ready for the day ahead.

23459823094823

Later in the day, Summer still was avoiding Seth. She had silently given him the directions for the pattern of the mural and he was supposed to be doing it at that present moment.

Seth stood back to admire his work on the art and smiled. The flower garden was finished with its bright vivid colors and gorgeous flowers budding through the grass. Seth was almost finished with painting the butterflies but he wanted to make a special touch to the room- something that wouldn't have Summer furious at him.

His mind reeling from all the ideas flowing through it, he finally came to the conclusion of what his 'touch' on the mural would be.

He grabbed his brush and paint and started painting in the garden some magical figures.

3 hours later, Seth was finished with his masterpiece and walked into the Cohen living room where Summer was on the floor playing with Kali.

"Hey Sum, I'm done." He announced happily. Summer eyed him.

"Good." She replied in monotone.

"Well, are we going to the dog shelter today?" He asked.

"Nope, tomorrow. We're too busy today with Kirsten and the baby coming home."

Seth nodded. "Okay..." He replied dejectedly.

"Thanks for the mural, Cohen." She finally let up.

"No prob. Wanna see?" He asked looking at her. She met his eyes and she knew he wanted her too.

"Sure."

She placed Kayleigh on her hip and followed Seth outside.

"I made one little touch that I hope you will like." Seth rambled as they reached their house.

"We'll see." Summer chuckled slightly. She was getting nervous about what surprise he had.

"Okay. Close your eyes." They reached the steps and he guided her up them carefully. He was careful to make sure she didn't drop Kayleigh as she closed her eyes.

"Are we almost there?" Summer held her arm out to protect herself from any corners, Seth might accidentally might miss and let her bump into.

"Almost." He responded lightly. Seth stopped and she bumped into him.

"Ouch." She groaned.

"Sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." She responded, rolling her eyes.

Summer smelled the overpowering scent of paint and knew it was any moment she would see it.

"Open them." He announced and she did. Summer gasped at the beautiful sight.

"Seth Cohen, you've outdone yourself once again." She shook her head at the wall.

The whole wall was covered with different sizes, shapes, and colors of flowers. It looked like a forest of the most gorgeous nature ever. The small butterflies seemed to dance off the wall. In the middle of the flower garden, three small horses were tucked behind different flowers with little fairies on the saddle of each horse.

"Aww, the horses." She cooed. "Hey Kali. Look there's you." She sat on the floor and pointed to the little fairy on the smallest pony.

Kayleigh giggled excitedly and clapped her fists together.

"You like?" Seth smiled.

"We love." She returned the smile. "We definitely love it."

TBC

Please Review!


	24. A home is a house with love

The Summer Of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 24

Tomorrow was Kirsten and Julie's shower and Summer was freaking out because she still did not have their presents yet. Seth started working at the Newport Group in 2 weeks and the moving day was today. Kayleigh had a cough that also scared Summer. Plus Anna seemed to always have a trick up her sleeve. Nevertheless, the stress level was above manageable.

"Cohen, put that dresser in our bedroom. Next get the crib." Summer was in charge of the whole moving operation and she looked the part. Her hair was in a big ponytail on the top of the head with a pink bandana holding back the sweat. She was in a nice comfortable pair of overalls that made her look 10 again. Seth and Ryan were in charge of moving all the furniture into the house while Summer and Marissa were moving all the boxes and miscellaneous things in. The girls had finished their duties and were sipping ice-tea while the boys moved the big stuff in.

"Sum, why do you get a break and we can't." He pouted as he got done moving the dresser upstairs with the help of Ryan.

"Because we moved all our stuff already. You guys are the slow ones." Summer replied as she sipped her drink again. Kayleigh was down for a nap in Kirsten's room so she didn't have to worry about her.

"Minor details." Seth announced as he followed Ryan back out to the other house.

Summer chuckled.

"Should we go help them?" Marissa asked.

"Is it our fault that we stayed on task and finished early?" Summer asked her best friend.

She paused before she answered. "No, but…"

"But nothing. We did our job." Summer finished.

Marissa rolled her eyes at Summer. She knew in about 2 minutes they were going to be moving a bed frame or a sofa through the front door.

"What? Why are you rolling your eyes at me?" Summer stated to her best friend.

"Nothing." Marissa giggled.

"Coop. Fine. I will go help them." Summer concluded and huffed out the front door.

Marissa laughed and followed her.

98348903284

3 hours later, Summer and Marissa sat on the newly positioned bed folding clothes and putting them in the dressers that stood against the wall. Seth and Ryan were in Kayleigh's room trying to set up the changing table and having a difficult time at that.

"Coop? I wish I could just be…" Summer stopped talking as Seth appeared at the door.

"Hey Summer, where's the Phillip's screwdriver?"

Summer frowned. "You've been trying to put that thing together for 30 minutes and you've haven't had a screwdriver?"

"We just got it out of the box." Seth announced and the girls burst into giggles.

"What?" Ryan came into the room. "Find it?" He asked Seth.

"Nope. They're laughing at us." Seth told him.

"Why are you laughing at us?"

"30 minutes to get it out of the box?" Marissa asked, as she raised her eyebrows.

Ryan glared at Seth.

"What? So I blabbed." Seth finished.

"Sandy has a toolbox in the garage." Summer announced before it got ugly.

"Great." The boys left and the girls were left the clothes.

359340584938590345

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and Summer and Seth laid out on the bed with Kayleigh in the middle- exhausted and happy about finally getting their house a home.

Seth moved on his side and moaned. "Ouch."

Summer turned her head at him. "What?" She spoke without even opening her eyes.

"I just sat on something hard." He reached under his body and pulled out a nail.

Summer laughed.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the day?" He asked, throwing the nail into the trashcan by the door.

Summer sat up and smiled.

"What? Oh no. What?" He groaned. He didn't want to get up. He was comfortable right there already.

"We are getting a dog." Seth's girlfriend concluded as she got out of bed and slipped on her shoes.

"Well, aren't you going to take a shower and get dressed?" He asked, looking at her dirty-overalls and messy hair.

This was bad on his part because he got an awful glare. He had to remember to never tell a girl that she needs to change or take a shower.

"You look lovely." He quickly told her again.

"Whatever." She leaned over to pick up Kayleigh who was sleeping on the pillow in the middle of the bed.

Summer carefully removed her daughter's pajamas and put her in a pink sundress.

"Do we have to go? Today is hectic already. We don't even have anything for a dog."

Summer smiled at him. "That's why after we get the dog we go to Petco. Duh!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's go." She put Kayleigh on her hip and walked out of her new bedroom. Seth groaned.

9849849494994499

20 minutes later, they were at the animal shelter looking at the dogs. Kayleigh loved giggling at all the dogs and Summer had a fun time laughing at this cute sight. Seth stayed against the wall not wanting to get too close to the barking dogs.

"Cohen, Look at this one. It's so cute!" She pointed towards a small dog with white fur and a wet nose. Three seconds later she was cooing about another dog. Kali could care less because she was excited about all the dogs.

"Summer, we can't get a girl dog." Seth announced and Summer turned around immediately.

"What?" She asked him.

"I wanna boy dog." He pouted.

"Why?"

"There are too many girls in this family. It's just me, Ryan, grandpa, and my dad. The girls outnumber the boys. See there's you and Kayleigh and my mom, Marissa, Julie, Savanna, Sierra, and I'm probably forgetting 20 other people."

"So?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm the only guy in our new house. We need a boy dog."

Summer rolled her eyes. That wasn't going to happen.

"Whatever."

Summer sat on her knees and talked to another dog that barked on the other side of the cage.

"Ohhhh! Cohen! Look at this one!" She announced happily. Inside one of the barred cages was a large dog with brown fur with little patches of black all over.

" I want it!" She cried and Kayleigh clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Summer, is that a boy?"

"No, it's a little girl." She replied. Summer got up and walked towards one of the workers.

"We'll take the dog in that bottom cage." She announced. Two seconds later, Seth came up to the same woman. "I'll take the boy dog with the wet nose."

Summer looked up at him and laughed.

Now they were in way over their heads and that wasn't even including the dogs.

349085290843902834

"What are you going to name your dog?" Summer asked as they walked down the aisles of Petco. Kayleigh happily gurgled in the child seat of the cart while Seth held the leashes of the two new additions of the family.

"How about The Hulk?" he suggested.

"Don't go into all those names that you were thinking of naming Kayleigh. It's disrespectful." She replied. "And no I don't like it."

"Okay, what are you going to know yours?" He asked.

Summer still could not believe Seth actually bought another dog. She thought he didn't even want one.

"Pixie." She announced happily.

"Pixie?" Seth asked, almost laughing at the girly name she had chosen.

"What's wrong with Pixie?"

"Nothing is wrong with Pixie." He shook his head.

"Fine. How about Lucky?" Summer suggested.

"Nah." He said as he tried to think of a good name. "uww! I got it. Twiggy!" He smiled radiantly.

"Twiggy?" Summer furrowed her eyebrows. "You are going to name a dog Twiggy?"

Seth looked down at the black dog. "Why not? He looks like a Twiggy."

Summer shook her head. "Well, I guess Twiggy's okay but now I'm going to get you two mixed up."

TBC

So sorry for the slow update. Please review. Next chapter will include more Anna.


	25. Twiggy

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen

Chapter 25

Anna sat in the small hotel room staring at the phone. She had just snuck over to Seth's new house but no one was there. She had to admit, the house looked great. Kayleigh's little room was adorable.

Now Anna was struggling whether or not she should call Seth's cell. It had never stopped her before.

Suddenly the doorbell rang; Anna got off the chair and answered the door.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Anna asked the man who stood on the opposite side of the door.  
"Are you Mrs. Stern?" The man asked. His gray suit seems to engulf his fail body but his strong voice overpowered his appearance.

"No, I'm her daughter"

"Oh okay."

"Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Umm, Yes. Tell her Mr. Petersen came by." Anna nodded.

"Okay. I will. Goodbye."

The man nodded back at her pleasantly and walked into the parking lot.

Anna shut the door and walked back towards the phone. She picked it up and dialed the familiar number she used to always dial when she dated him.

"Hello?" Summer answered. Her voice was distorted by the loud background noise of the store and Kayleigh's crying.

"Hi Summer. Can I talk to Seth?"

Anna could basically hear Summer's bubbling anger as she told her that.

"Is this Anna?" Summer asked. She juggled crying Kayleigh in one arm and Seth's cell phone in the other.

"Yes; does that matter?" Anna retorted.

Summer gritted her teeth. "Well, Anna," She paused for a moment. "Seth isn't here at the moment. He went to find the dog food with our dogs. And I wouldn't have given him the phone anyways." Summer announced bitterly. She shut Seth's flip and threw it in her purse.

"Hi Kayleigh. Shhh. Everything will be all right." Summer rocked her baby and took the cart to find Seth.

7688888888888900000

Summer strolled her cart over to the dog food aisle where she found Seth laying on the ground with Pixie and Twiggy licking his face; he was frantically trying to remove himself off the floor and dry his face all at the same time. His feet kept sliding on the slick floor (like there were marbles on the ground) which also didn't help him in his goal of getting up.

Kayleigh had stopped crying when she saw her daddy and she started giggling at this sweet sight. Summer was still upset and was ready to throw Seth's cell out of a 10-story building and get a new one so Anna didn't know the new number.

"What in the world are you doing?" Summer demanded. She was tired from the move and buying new animals. Anna completely stabbed her buttons and she was ready to go strangle that girl if she came near her family again.

"Oh, hey Summer." Seth replied awkwardly and waved. Twiggy pounced on him again with his tongue and Seth scooted back. "I'm just meeting the family."

Summer nodded, not in the mood. "Can we go now? I have to kick some ass."

Seth had a horrified expression on his face. "Summer! You can't curse in front of our daughter." Seth scrambled up and covered Kayleigh's ears; she only giggled more.

Summer rolled her eyes and pushed the cart to the front of the store.  
"I'll meet you in the parking lot." Summer left the cart, pushed her purse on her shoulder and exited the store.

As soon as she got into Seth's car she took out the phone and dialed 69.

She wrote down the number and called to find out the address of the number.

She was ready to get even with Anna.

843295728975839274593

20 minutes later, Seth came out of Petco with Kayleigh on his hip and Pixie and Twiggy in the cart. Summer shook her head. How were they ever going to get along with two huge dogs in their house? She could hardly keep up with Seth.

He loaded all their new things in the back and seated their daughter in her car seat.

"It's a good thing we got a 4-seater for my graduation present." Seth announced as he got into the driver's seat. Twiggy stuck his head into the front seat and tried to jump into Summer's lap. He succeeded.

"Cohen! Get him off of me." She cursed as the dog crushed the map she had gotten out of the glove department in order to find the hotel in which Anna was staying.

Seth scrambled to grab the dog and place him back into the back.

"Sorry Sum." He explained. "Now where to? Home?"

Summer looked over to him. "Nope. How about a little road trip? How does the Majestic Hotel on Basic sound to you?"

Seth eyes widened but he did what she wanted.

A good ten minutes later, they arrived at a 3 star hotel. Summer did not bother for Seth to turn off the car before she got out and walked up the stairs to room 215.

"Summer? What in Batman's name are you doing?" He asked and quickly followed her with Kayleigh in tow. The dogs would be fine for a few minutes; the windows were down.

"I'm going to get some things straight." She stopped at the correct door and pounded on it with her small fist.

Kayleigh stared at her with an intense interest at this scene. She had never seen her mother in such a huff.

"Anna, damnit. Answer this door." Seth covered Kayleigh's ears again and waited to see what happened. If he dared to intervene, he would not like the outcome or the couch.

The door opened and Anna appeared.

"Oh look," Anna began. "You did not have to bring him to me. I would have come over." She finished dryly.

Seth gulped. Anna was in for it.

"You're such the little angel. Aren't you Anna? You are going to be the little princess to save Seth from the horrible fate of being with me. Huh? Is that it? You want to be the hero? Well, this is my family. So leave my family alone or I'll give you pure hell."

Summer threatened with her voice so low it made Seth shiver.

"Oh, really?" Anna began, "And what if I disobey fairy Summer?" She replied easily.

"Or this," Summer sunk her fist into Anna's pale face with all her strength until Anna fell backwards into the small hotel room.

Summer turned around to see Seth's shocked expression and she walked back to the car- ready to go home.

Seth gulped again and followed his angry fiancé into the parking lot. This had been an interesting day for sure.

9805093845903285908243

It was past midnight and Seth laid in an empty bed. Summer had demanded she remained in the kitchen sipping her hot chocolate. Ever since she gave Anna a black eye, she remained in a nasty mood.

The dogs enjoyed sitting by Summer's feet and would not leave her side for any reason. Seth had offered them treats and new dogs toys to leave Summer but they would not. Kirsten and her new baby had stopped by around dinner to view the new house. She thought it looked lovely but she also caught on to the tension that stood between Summer and Seth. Seth had spilled and Kirsten had told Sandy. He also stopped by and pretended to come only because of the dogs. Seth recognized this immediately and Sandy understood this had been one of Summer's rare rage blackouts. Maybe at least they would not have to see Anna anymore; but with Anna you never knew. She could be handing out brownies to them the next morning. This, Seth hoped, would never happened. He had only been there for a day and he wasn't ready for a murder scene quite yet.

Only 3 weeks until Christmas in Orange County and maybe only a miracle could make everything fit "happily ever after" again.

TBC..

Please review. It makes my day!


	26. The infamous letter

The Summer of Kayleigh Cohen.

Chapter 26

It was two and a half weeks until December 25th and Summer has calmed down slightly. She realized it was the holiday season and she wanted to make Christmukkah a fun occasion for everyone.

Summer laughed slightly as she watched Seth try to teach their dogs how to sit . He was trying so hard but the dogs only wanted the treats and he wasn't going to give them it until they actually sat. Soon enough the dogs got disinterested and decided to run throughout the house.

"Summer! This is not working.:" He shouted to her as she baked cookies in the kitchen. Kayleigh giggled in her high chair as she watched the dogs happily.

"Don't worry Cohen. It will be okay." She sighed, upbeat.

Seth looked over to her and smiled. Her nasty mood was almost over and it was in good time; he figured since they had to be over at her Mom's place in two hours for the shower.

"Hey Sum? Did you ever get my mom and Julie a present?"

Summer looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah. I stopped by the baby store while you were giving Kayleigh a bath. I got Kristen a baby swing and Julie a rocking chair. I'm such a bad gift buyer but I hope they will like it."

Summer walked over to her daughter and placed her hand over her forehead. "At least she doesn't have that cough anymore and she doesn't feel hot." Seth walked over to them and lifted his baby into his arms.

"I'm gonna miss this. Her being a baby…soon she will be in kindergarten and then high school and then she will be married." He frowned, cutely.

"Whoa there! She's not even out of diapers yet. I think you have enough time, Cohen." She laughed slightly.

He shrugged and gave his daughter a Eskimo kiss.

The doorbell rang and Summer visibly tightened. Both of them worried about who was at the door. Was it Anna? They both hoped not.

"I'll get it." Seth announced as he carried his daughter with him.

Through the glass door, he saw the blonde he was dreading.

"Hey stranger, hey Kayleigh." Anna greeted, her black eye looking worse by the hour.

In the kitchen, Summer heard her voice and she strutted into the foyer.

"Nice eye." Summer commented as she glared at Anna. "Seth, give me Kayleigh, I don't want my baby to ever see this slut again." Seth handed Kayleigh to Summer as he had no clue what to say.

Anna stepped over the threshold a bit, "Hey Summer, did Seth-y here ever get that letter I told you to give him? You know the one, don't you?" She smiled, devilishly.

Summer glared at her and sighed. "I burn letters from sluts. Sorry." She shrugged simply.

Anna visibly looked mad at Summer for burning the letter.

"Summer? What letter?" Seth looked hurt as Summer sighed.

"Yeah Summer," Anna began… "What letter?" She mocked evilly.

"Cohen, I'll tell you later." He didn't seem to take that easily.

"Summer…" Summer interrupted him.

"I told you…I'll tell you later." She warned, trying not to make a scene in front of her worst enemy.

"Hey Seth." Anna spoke again, "I'll tell you everything I wrote…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Speaking of, I just happen to have an extra copy of it right here." She glared at Summer.

"Seth…Don't." Summer hissed. Seth realized she meant it.

"Sorry Anna, but you have to leave."

"But Seth, do you think Summer is really going to tell you the real truth of what I wrote?" She asked questionably.

"Leave or I'll call the police." Seth stated as he shut the door. "Bitch" Summer called right before the door slammed.

"Oh Seth, I'm sorry. Thanks for shutting the door on that slut. All she wants to do is break us up." Summer sighed as she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Summer, What letter?" His voice seemed deeply conflicted with the latest news from Anna. What letter was she talking about. Why didn't Summer give it to him? What other secretly was she keeping from him?

"Cohen, don't be mad at me." Summer stated.

Seth repeated himself. "What letter?" His eyes glared at her.

"The letter Anna gave me a long time ago."

"How long ago?" His voice was sharp and unemotional.

"Before she left the first time." Summer responded, her head down. "But that doesn't matter now. We're happy and we have Kayleigh." She smiled slightly at him.

"Why didn't you give it to me?:" He furrowed his brow at her.

"Cohen. Just drop it okay. It doesn't matter." Summer looked into his eyes but all he saw was betrayal.

"I can't believe you Summer…" He began but she interrupted him.

"Can't believe what Seth? Why do you care so much? It was a letter from Anna! We hate Anna! What's your problem?" She began getting angry with him. It shouldn't matter what was in the past especially if it involved him and Anna!

"My problem is that you lied to me and kept that letter a secret! What else are you hiding?"

"Whatever Seth! Just go be with Anna if you want. See if I care!" Summer was angry now and she felt the hot tears going down her face. Seth left the kitchen and stalked out of the front door with a bang.

Kayleigh started crying at the loud noise and the dogs started howling also.

She knew she shouldn't have kept the letter a secret, but what Seth didn't know couldn't hurt him right? Boy, was she wrong!

To Be Continued!

Sorry the update took so long and yes I know it was short! L


End file.
